


【迦周】热望

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 迦周 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 但迦尔纳手中的火光却很微弱，他细细地吸着，缩着脖子像是冷了，又会很快的舒展开。他在看我，朝着我一言不发，我把面包吃完了，他却还在看我。他不懂晦涩，不懂弯绕，他就像是十字路口不能斜着运转，我推着轮盘，大概是等着步入正轨，想来讨一口吸，他却把烟按灭，发出细小的呲啦声。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer - Relationship, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red - Relationship
Series: 迦周 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135616
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

我的弟弟死了，我没有见过他。我把这件事告诉迦尔纳，在他的房子前等他。我还年轻，却也不再上学了，就带了画具，坐在草地上。夏天到了，太阳西落，我的手上有了红色的波痕。我见前面的路灯颤动起来，有一搭没一搭的闪着，下午亮的愉快，等到晚上又暗了。迦尔纳的车是红色的，出门又喜欢骑摩托，他有一辆黑色的摩托，戴着头盔，疾驰而过。我认为他很危险，总觉得他会被自己掀翻，但只要他把头盔摘下来，露出一截被汗捂湿的白色头发，我就又觉得自己想法龌龊，不愿再瞧了。

明天是周一，我去处理完学校的事情，办了休学申请，我说我得回家看看母亲，我在留言邮件上这么写着，还是不愿打一个电话。迦尔纳并没有出现，我独自在草地上坐到天黑。我的画本已经冷透了，夏天的夜里却不是很冷，我站起来，腿也坐麻了。迦尔纳不喜欢雇佣人，就把钥匙早早丢给我，叫我有事情去里面待着就好。我不喜欢点头，也不喜欢顺从，我愿意用自己最讨厌的话顶撞他，只为了看到他的表情。但迦尔纳总归是叫我失望，他比我大九岁甚至更多，也许他十六岁的时候也是这副样子，面容惨白，嘴唇刻薄，眼神刻薄。他用那瘦如柴骨的手碰我，我却觉得被骷髅按住了脖子，可他也不会有半分害臊，羞耻心从未存在于他脸上，哪怕从别人耳朵里听到再年轻些的日子，面上也只会露出怀念的神情。

但我做不到，我已经不记得我五岁前的事情了。我记得我第一个弄丢的橡皮，我吃了一半滚到地上的苹果，我做过的一切蠢事，我不允许它们成为笑谈，也不愿把它们当成取悦人心的工具。我对迦尔纳说，你不要知道我之前，只看到现在的我就好了。迦尔纳点了点头，他刚抽过烟，身上带着一股很淡的味道。对，是冬天，我们相遇在冬天，就像冬天的气味一样，他身上贴着夕阳般混杂的粘稠气息，却又在那样冷冽的环境中存活下来了。这只不过是半年前的时候，我又有些忘了，我们该有很多次相识的方式，总归也该是那样的。我记得当时我在天桥上吃面包，他在抽烟，风把烟雾吹到我脸上，把我的睫毛弄伤，我大口的吃着面包，大口的呼吸着，鼻子周围都变得通红。但迦尔纳手中的火光却很微弱，他细细地吸着，缩着脖子像是冷了，又会很快的舒展开。他在看我，朝着我一言不发，我把面包吃完了，他却还在看我。他不懂晦涩，不懂弯绕，他就像是十字路口不能斜着运转，我推着轮盘，大概是等着步入正轨，想来讨一口吸，他却把烟按灭，发出细小的呲啦声。

我会抽烟，且有阵子抽的很凶。我站在学校的天台上抽烟，随身带着清新剂和漱口水。我很享受推开铁门的声音，也偶尔想用脚踹踹看。我的朋友很多，但我不喜欢和他们在一起，我对朋友没有明确的定义，我不会去做那些无聊的事情。我可以分辨身边人的真诚，人们让我迟疑却从未使我恐惧。我会做好这些，我对学校的老师这么说，他们表示赞同，并夸赞我是一个坚强的人。我朝他们笑着，说着。我关上门，我却开始厌恶自己的笑脸。我不喜欢我的腔调，我嫌它扭捏作态，只会讲些场面话，我又喜欢我的周全，我认为我做的很完美，没有人可以挑出毛病。我纠结我的感情，认为自己会被热情的人影响，但我独自一人又会过于冷静，后悔自己所有做过的感性反应。我应该会喜欢自己，但究竟如何我也不愿去触碰，我对心理测试嗤之以鼻，只想做好手头的事情，不愿意畅想未来，却一步一步的把自己的计划挖深了。

我对迦尔纳并没有兴趣，我只是没有烟，吃完了甜口的面包觉得嘴巴甜腻，只是想找人搭话。我走过去，他把烟头捏到手上，皱成一团的纸情绪不稳，我却又想吃冰激凌了。我们擦肩而过，我快步走下台阶，耳边的风呼呼的，我的耳朵冻的通红，不断的抱怨着东京的天气真是太糟糕了。

我会喜欢东京的，母亲说，她站在那样大的紫色窗帘前面，周围都挂着漂亮的毯子，她神情温和，语调温柔，我喜欢听母亲讲话。她很爱我，小时候把我抱在怀里，长大了这份温度便到了眼睛里。我应该亲吻我的母亲，让她不要难过，我应该安慰她，快点乘船回去。但我又变得拖慢，我提着行李箱，去甲板上，又是汽轮的声响，呜的，延长的，我离开这片东洋国度，我也会回来，我却又焦虑起来。

我撑着胳膊，手臂贴着栏杆，我戴了一顶亚麻色的帽子，穿了白色的衣服，我的腕表在左腕上，我总会抬起来看两眼。船上的人注意到我，看着我的鞋子和我的脸，我故意不去戴太阳镜，由着潮湿的海风吹我的脸。我的头发细软，很黑，母亲很早以前就很喜欢给我留长长的头发，直到去上学才剪掉。我去过很多国家，被像皮球丢来丢去，我学了不少知识，很多人夸我聪慧，我不会为此发愁，却也不愿意忽视自己夜半的努力。我会在甲板上被搭讪，有男人也有女人，我擅长应付这样，笑着听着，但有些时候我又谁都不想理会，便摆出一副高傲的样子，用尖锐的语调嘲讽人，把他们说的脸部通红。我不会这样，我在成长，我在逐渐变化，逐渐朝好的发展了，我想总有一天，我这样难以忍受的行为会被我的心脏丢掉，那样的我就会成为真正完美的人。

我在船上度过了三天两夜，晚上舱内举办派对，我去喝两杯果汁，便窝在沙发里查看邮件。我会跳舞，我跳舞还不错，我喜欢穿着轻薄的衣服跳舞，喜欢听到首饰叮叮咚的声音，更喜欢看母亲注视我的眼神。但现在我不愿活动肢体，不愿说任何话，我连课本都看不进去，连笔都不想拿起。我想象我变成笔尖，我在沙漠里绘画线条，为自己无法填补颜色而苦恼。我穿着巨大的鞋，或者开着庞大的车子，我费力的画上笑脸，那笑脸却被吹过吹散，只留我站着。

这个时候就该笑了，母亲说，她为我拍照片。我刚结束一次旅程，把外套脱下，我们在拍一张合影。恒河发臭了，母亲整理了衣物对我说，我见她站在那样漂亮的窗帘前边，又像那条纹一样，吸附在一起。我一时无法分辨谁是纹路谁是母亲，谁又是被悬挂的遮挡物。我说我闻到了，这也是没办法的事情，我为她讲述东京的事情，问她寄来的和服合不合身。我为她买了小吃，却也因为炎热的路途坏掉了，母亲的眼睛又没那么亮了，她想吃那样的食物，便和我说没关系，下次在冬天回来也好啊。我说是啊，但学校作业太多，事情很复杂，这也不是学习院，不再是以前的模样了，妈妈。她笑着点了点头，摸我的脸，揉我的头发，她的动作很轻，我却想起了迦尔纳。

迦尔纳喜欢用他温度很高的手摸我的脖子，他用手指背贴我的脖颈，用指尖碰我的耳朵。我的眼睛被他的手掌捂住，他说我睁眼时睫毛弄他弄得很痒。他就算是说出这样的话，也是冷淡的。他全心全意的注视着我，只会看着我，我不认为他的眼睛里有别人，我和他对视，我也被灼烧，被弄出黑漆漆的洞，他就是这样的男人。

迦尔纳给过我手机，里面只有他的电话号码，我把手机开机，手机里也没有太大的动静。迦尔纳打来两个电话，发了一封邮件，但都是第一天的事了，现也过去多时。迦尔纳不善言辞，也不算是不喜说话，仅仅是觉得需要专心对待。如果不是非说不可，他就通过行动来说，如果不是非做不可，他就会瞬间决定去做其他的事情。他不会着急，也不会厌烦，他对待花草很好，对待人也很好，按他的理来说，对待花草和对待人并无什么差别。

等母亲回房，晚饭开始准备，我跑到阳台上关起玻璃门给迦尔纳打电话。我说我到家了，他回答说好，又说孟买的风很大吗，我说不会，我喜欢这样的风。风把迦尔纳的声音吹的很远，和冬天的风不一样，夏天的风如此轻柔，我们闲聊几句，迦尔纳便说要忙。他自说自话，啪嗒一下断了我们的联系，我不愿去尝试反应，又吹了一会儿风，便回屋里去了。

我不擅长处理情绪，我不应该放任自己。我带着笑容和母亲吃晚饭，和她聊天，等她睡觉，我又走到阳台上，想抽一根烟。我想把烟按灭在栏杆上，想喝牛奶，想看到其他城镇的样子。我听到海的声音，便以为自己还在船上，摇摇摆摆，漂漂泊泊。母亲说事情已经办妥了，只是领养的事情，她总有用不完的悲悯心，愿意资助困难的人，我不拒绝她，我也不会剥夺她的乐趣。母亲到底在想什么，我也不愿去想了。我只需要做到，愿意完成她的心愿，我自认为做的不错，但在母亲温柔的注视下，我又觉得恐惧、紧张。我不是完美，我被她注视就会审视，我不是完美的，迦尔纳从未觉得我完美。

我总在迦尔纳面前强调自己的厉害，我也会暗自对比我和他除掉年纪的差别。我赌气般的和他说着，说我隐忍的痛苦，希望他捅破后期的我。他什么都看不出，他注视着我，他不说节哀，也不说其他，他问我风大吗，问我草莓还是橘子，他认真地纠结着，仔细比对。他很丢脸，我想，他站在超市里也这副模样，穿着黑衣服，却因为罐子上的小缺口皱眉头，我以为他是强迫症犯了，想和他说换一个就好，他却告诉我这罐大概不会好喝了，也没有人会买了，我需要这个。那样的罐子，也该忘在他房子里的桌子上了，这不是他喜欢的口味，他的喜欢和讨厌却又很难分辨，好像融合在一起了。迦尔纳桌子上养着他自己种的花，每天都会换一个，他喜欢戴着太阳镜在院子里浇花，坐在沙发上看儿童片，他又吃泡泡糖和我接吻，糖黏在我的嘴巴上，他就咬掉，继续摸我的后颈。

凌晨我被他的电话吵醒了，我把手机从枕头底下拿出来，眼睛干的难受。我眯着眼睛摸索着，按下按钮，迦尔纳和我说他的工作做完了，我说早上到了吗，他说是的，但亮的会晚一点，你的声音听起来不太好。我的确不太好，我没有关窗子睡觉，我被热得发汗，连睫毛都是湿的。我揉了揉眼睛，他却说我这里很安静和新德里不太一样，我说没有什么不一样的，天气还是一样的天气。他觉得我在愤怒，我也觉得我有些没睡醒。我听到迦尔纳咬了一口什么，发出脆生生的响，他在享用他的早餐，我把脸埋进被子里，又不愿他听清我的声音。阿周那，他叫我，他只叫我的名字，带我回他的大房子里。他那间房子，我从学校望到，从路中看到，那条小路一路朝上，石子平整，迦尔纳骑着摩托过来，摘下头盔问我兜风吗。


	2. Chapter 2

从以往看，我是一个偏执的人，我本来没有意识到，被人说多了才会醒悟我这种执着已经到了叫人奇怪的程度。我并不想为他人添麻烦，也觉得自己存活一时，也要做些什么才好，我并无远大的野心，希望自己拥有在范围内做的最好，却总是被过于的情感打垮。在一年前，我经历了一场考试，准备充分，心情平稳，但在查询的时候还是不免焦虑，最严重的时候甚至一秒一秒数着时针，醒悟过来才发现看错了地方。这样的急躁和不安和我度过好久好久的日子，从新德里到孟买又到伦敦，巴黎乃至东京。我去过所有书上被人向往的地方，又因为去往一个新的地方而倍感繁琐。我的语言不通，我的语言也会通畅起来，我的喉头却堵塞着，在雪前发呆，质疑上面所有的脚印。

好在结果不错，我有幸到了自己想到的地方，得到自己想要的东西。我总是这样，我想要什么，不等我去争取，好像都偷偷地来到我面前。在学校面前，我拎着包挎上迦尔纳的摩托车，他本想把头盔戴到我脑袋上，但我拒绝了，我说我喜欢吹风，实则是觉得白色校服不搭那个奇怪的巨物。迦尔纳没有多问，他大概觉得我很相信他的技术吧，很自信的踩了油门。我们在路上呼啸而过，我看不清街道，看不清店铺的商标，我们走了很远，远到迦尔纳越开越快，我看到白色和彩色变成绿色，连心情都倾斜了。

但我们并不相识，我只是在天桥上和他对视，想要抽一根烟。我不喜欢随身带着，也明白可以借助这个拉近关系。我不喜欢迦尔纳，却觉得他有趣，他是我少有的不知道该如何自然的发展，不可以贸然去开口的人。我总有预感，我相信神明，我相信我的感觉，我恐慌我无法走出，就像是我未能救助而死掉的那只猫咪。

迦尔纳从不会想这么多，他的大脑空空，喊一声还有回应。我唾弃他的木讷，他戴着那黑色的皮手套，用它抽烟，摸下巴，塞到口袋里。我问他要了一口，我说我想试试。我喜欢很细的烟，也喜欢收集烟盒上的图案，迦尔纳愣了一下，他把烟盒递给我，想了想又把烟盒拆开，他说我喜欢这个图案，送给你吧。

我们把烟盒丢掉，我和他抽了一根烟，注意他嘴巴泛起了皮。但他又是毫不在意那种男人，之后大概会咬掉或者舔湿吧。可迦尔纳又像是嘴巴的那层死皮，尖刺的，不见得平稳，也不会很疼，依附到我不安的手指上。我用手指夹着烟，吸了两口就不抽了，迦尔纳看着我吸烟，又看看尚未冰冻的河，我们站在桥上，这下是货真价实的桥了，我说，迦尔纳点了点头，说不早了我送你回去吧。

我不想回去，我的租住公寓干干净净，我的桌子空空荡荡，我连母亲的照片也不想摆放，我就是这样一个冷酷的人。但迦尔纳说我很温柔，他说阿周那，你很温柔，他很直白的夸赞我，我不知道该如何看他，只好把视线移开，对他说不要说胡话。我也许是个温柔的人，但我不会照顾花草，我也许是吧，我只会花钱叫人把琐事做完，只因为不想浪费自己宝贵的时间。

但是，可是。我在做完工作后躺在公寓的地板上，用余光扫到我铺了白布的家具，我害怕灰尘，害怕肮脏，我喜欢穿白色的衣服，戴白色的手套。我的公寓不欢迎迦尔纳，就算他有白色的头发，浑身像灯光一样惨白，我也不欢迎迦尔纳，我对他说我不想回去，我忘带了钥匙，准是不知道在什么地方丢掉了，我身无分文，我还很饿。

我一定是喝醉了，我的神智不清醒，我的脑子不运转。迦尔纳带我去吃速食产品，大口吸着可乐，嚼着汉堡，他的吃相很差，和那张脸完全不符合，路过的人都觉得我们是年纪相符的朋友。这大概是我显得太成熟了，我才十六岁，我非常年轻，我是一个少年人，又觉得仅此而已了。再多再困难的难题无法把我压垮，我即将被我压的头部过载，恨不得一下载到地上。我和迦尔纳坐在面朝窗子的位置，我看我的倒影，他看着手里的汉堡飞速地进食着，我只得吸吸可乐，吃两口薯条，把番茄酱挤的一点不剩。迦尔纳不喜欢蘸酱，只是生吃着，他吃完用手背抹嘴，我递纸巾给他，他看我一眼说了句谢谢。

迦尔纳有一只金色的耳环，很大，看起来很重。我偶尔会碰它，但更多是觉得痒。迦尔纳把我带去他家，他那学校可以望到的红色房子，我说我在家乡见过类似的蓝色瓷砖，我喜欢上面的纹路，我们一起走过栅栏，推开玻璃。但我觉得他是不知所措的。他问我的年纪，我说我十八岁，把书包丢到地上，迦尔纳看着我的书包，把它捡起来，放到桌子上，我笑了一声，他并不羞耻，也没有被我激怒，他走过来，用那戴了皮手套的手摸我的后颈。

手套的质感好滑，我感觉自己也变成了类似的生物，被丢到地上也会留下痕迹的透明泥，被按上就会发出让人舒适的水声。不要骗人，他说，迦尔纳松开我，他看着我红的耳朵，又上去摸了一下，我立马红了脸。但也许是可怜我咬牙切齿的模样，他说睡吧，明天天气应该也不错，到时候再一起兜风吧。

迦尔纳的脑子里可能只有简单的动作驱使，是那种只要下达命令，绝对服从的机器人。他反抗的不多，他习惯被人所吩咐，但他不是不会，他会用生硬的语调逼疯刚入职的小姑娘，末了还要补一句你不行我来。我站在原地，我不想瞧他的眼睛，也不想感受他走过来，安抚我的情绪。他对我不感兴趣，对我的身体不看一眼，还会把我领口的纽扣扣好，说这样很好看。他总会夸赞我，夸赞我的眼睛，我的头发，我的手腕，我的嘴巴。迦尔纳说我的嘴巴总是滑溜溜，远远望去也亮晶晶的，他用手指按在我的嘴上，又说这里很有肉感。我不擅长应对这个，就算面上不在意，耳朵也会红的发慌，我扭过身去把耳朵弯一下感受温度。

迦尔纳不会拥抱我，会把客厅的灯关掉，他也不会为我准备客房，我睡哪里，他就去另一间。他觉得无所谓，什么事情都不会在意，我甚至没有他桌子上的那朵花更有吸引力。我很挫败，我的自尊心浸泡在阳光下，我觉得全身鼓起，我愤怒叫我变成一扎就会漏气的鱼。但迦尔纳的眼睛带刺，迦尔纳的脖子有针，他的手抚摸我，我和他说没关系，他点了点头，他说我不会在意这个，如果你愿意就好。我明白了，他无关规律，不会赏罚，他是我世界里的一团泡泡糖。

我好像又起疹子了，我觉得身体红肿，手臂连成一片。在我的梦里，我所踩踏的云也是一层接着一层，我从眼睛里睁开，我的眼睛又闭上一层，我就这么一层一层走着，走到好远好远才看到门。我应该是想呼救的，但我却醒来了，我在夏天又猛地清醒。母亲并没有找人叫我，我看表不过才清晨而已，说是早上还太早了，空气泛起沙子的味道，但也有花味。母亲喜欢花，喜欢红色的，黄色的紫色的，母亲从不穿同一件衣服，母亲总是被宠爱的。母亲也宠爱我，给我很多东西，给我挑衣服，给我玩乐的机会，却还要告诉我。你要稳重，阿周那，你去了外边就离开我的身边，我很恐惧，但我很高兴。她总是以我们都很想你结尾，用轻描淡写的语调跨过我的哥哥，她说我有你们就够了。

我已经习惯喝咖啡了，我却不习惯房东太太早茶，她说照顾我是应该的，便早早到了。我有幸吃到了和食，吃到好像没什么味道的团子和茶碗蒸，日本人的气味很淡，也很少有明显的香料，我看着房东太太盘起的白头发，也学着欠了欠身子。但母亲给我准备了柠檬汁，她坐在我对面，冲着手里的编织物笑，我问她这是您的作品吗，她说是的，我觉得很合适你，见你真回来了还有点难以置信。我爱母亲，我这么想着，我也爱我的家庭，我离去的时候，我会想念，但到了海上，我却什么都不想。早饭过后我接到了迦尔纳的电话，我解释说是同学的委托，便不紧不慢的走到院子里，找了一处空地坐下。迦尔纳的电话又响了几声，但我还是没有接，我从口袋里拿出块牛奶糖丢到嘴里，在阳光下看到自己的手腕子，我张开手掌，又握了起来，等第二通电话来。

电话在十分钟以后又响了，我很快接起，告诉电话那头我很忙，迦尔纳却说我觉得你的心情并没有很糟糕，我说我很忙，我有很多想要做的事情，迦尔纳也不反驳，说最近有画画吗。我并不喜欢画画，只是一时找不到什么可以替代的安稳发泄工具，之前我把这个和他说，他就说自己看不太懂，但做的话也是好事。迦尔纳觉得我太过紧绷，连接吻的时候眼皮底下都是公式，我说没有人愿意记住它们，但它们会立刻有用，见到成果，这世界上很少有这样的事情。迦尔纳却咬了一口苹果，他把苹果也塞到我嘴边，叫我吃，我咬了一口，他就开始亲我，他很喜欢亲我的额头，然后是睫毛，他喜欢毛绒绒的东西，喜欢不安的颤动，他说自己不在意我的年纪，也会提前做好准备的，他说的很认真，我却开始大笑。我捂着肚子缩到床上，我觉得我的过敏又严重了。

最先发现红疹的还是母亲，她慌张的询问我怎么回事，我说到东京有些不习惯，身体不太规律的时候会起一些，过阵子就好了。我的皮肤很奇怪，被划一道也会肿起，虽然肤色很暗，但也不能太晒太阳。母亲很担心我，不一会就叫来了医生，医生给我上药，药冷冰冰的，我也在想冷冰冰的饮料，想到厨房去喝一杯加冰的。但我不能喝酒，我还未成年，我偷喝过，也去过酒吧，我买来啤酒，我买来度数更高的，但很辣也很苦。迦尔纳说有心事才会去喝，我问他你也是这样吗，他说大概吧，我的心事都是不定期的。他很少给我不确定的答案，连把我从床上拽起来的力道都是坚定的，他看我手臂上的红疹，问我是过敏了吗，我说没关系，他又说你在抗拒，你还是不愿意。他好像很在意这个，他很不喜欢强迫别人，我想吻他又被他阻止，他把我拉去客厅，把我拉到能看到院子的大玻璃那里，我看到我的影子。

我应该是羞耻的，我把手臂伸得很长，越长越远，迦尔纳像抓虫子一样要抓住我，我要躲，他就追，来回几次，我也疲惫了，他却还是一脸不会耗电的样子，把我的手抓住，好好上药。但很多时候我选择不去管它，我看着红疹在我的脚腕，看它落在我的背上，我说我不喜欢药水的味道，迦尔纳就咬我肿起的地方，他觉得我很疼，他就又放缓了速度。

所以我会喝酒，我在他喝酒的时候要来一口，去喝一杯，在争夺的时候把红酒打翻，把桌布打湿。迦尔纳不会怪我，他用红酒治疗我，用牛奶哄骗我。他的骗术低瘪，但我不想分辨，便被他骗去。他早该这样，睁着那双青色的眼睛，蛮横地做着温柔事。那时我说我很早以前捡到一只猫，把它带回去，但我的母亲不允许，她不喜欢动物进入她的领域，我不敢违抗她，我怕她会伤心难过。迦尔纳就拿远了手机，他那边应该已经正午了，我甚至觉得更热的太阳灼烧我的脚面，就问他热吗，迦尔纳没有回答，我等了好久，他都不回答我，我等着，听着脚步声近了，我的二哥搂住我的肩膀，我站起来回头，耳边传出了一声猫叫。


	3. Chapter 3

我被骗了。我听母亲说我的二哥最近不会回来，有公司的事情处理，我还被骗了，我挣脱了二哥的臂弯，朝着迦尔纳说你不是对猫毛过敏吗。他吸了吸鼻子说没错，但现在好像好很多，他想了想补充了一句，可能是和你待久了的程度。

我不喜欢猫，但我并不讨厌它们。我喜欢抚摸它们的皮毛，看它们比人类亮好多的眼睛。在冬天猫咪会捂手，我去公园的时候会被粘上，问我讨着要火腿肠吃。我刚刚吃掉一根热狗，手上一股肉的味道，我把手伸过去，它就用自己带刺的舌头舔着，我觉察它要咬我，把手一收，它却站在原地懵懵懂懂的，在路灯下留下一圈晕开的影子。

但我并不能把它带回房子，房东太太多半会同意，却还是会给她带来困扰。我也不愿把它带到迦尔纳那里，万一它跑掉，我也会出现好几天的低落情绪。我走了，我像对待学校的猫一样对待它，只是说我没有食物，要走掉了，我从地上起来，走一步，猫咪跟一步，我走一步，它舔了舔爪子，跑远了。我没有它那种速度，我跑去最近的便利店去，想买些火腿。但我再也找不到它了，我看不到它黑色的皮毛和琥珀色的眼睛，我想了想，把火腿肠丢到垃圾桶里。

我没有把这件事和迦尔纳说，他说我身上有小动物的味道，和之前不太一样。我问他的鼻子是不是比常人灵敏，他又用手背碰了碰鼻尖，说大概吧，你遇到猫了吗。我说是，他就打了一个大喷嚏，我吓了一跳，随即哈哈大笑。

怖军哈哈大笑，他喜欢用自己粗壮的手臂蹭我的后背，用手掌揉我的头发。我阻止他碰我，他嘴里念叨几句长大之类的话，又到花园里去了。我们关系并不好，我不是和他交心的程度，全靠他们来笼络我。我的大哥是一个性格很温柔的人，他希望我可以放下戒心，同他们一起生活，可想而知的是，我做不到，我是被妈妈养大的孩子，跟着她辗转多国，最后终于回到故乡。母亲不愿我被现今的地位蒙蔽，希望我去往更好的地方，于是她再次把我丢出去，却像放风筝一样操控着我，由着我对着这午后不怎么快活的风。

母亲知道我不愿见二哥，就和我说这也是不知道的，运气的事情。我说对，我显得非常乖巧，就说见见也好，我没有不想见他。母亲以为我还在责怪怖军拿掉我的玩偶，摔碎我的奖杯，丢掉我放在床头的花。但他是爱你的，阿周那，不要难为妈妈。母亲难得露出那双眼睛少有的悲伤来，她痛苦自己的婚姻，而我们正好是她痛苦的产物。我走上去，乖顺地俯到她身下，把脸颊贴到她的膝盖上。我安慰她，像儿时那样，我吻她，我说没关系妈妈。

但我想到了迦尔纳，我嘲笑他的狼狈样子，他也经常做出奇怪的事情，我很容易在他面前出丑，他会在好多人面前做着违背常理的丑事，却还是一脸无所谓。迦尔纳也该是轻飘飘的，可以被风吹掉，可他厚实的厉害，我被刮跑，他也定在原地，他就是这样的人。他愿意让我碰他的耳环，不问我从什么地方来，每天经历什么样子的生活，他也不说自己的事情，我问，他就会老实回答，我知道不是刻意隐瞒，只是觉得没有很必要罢了。

就算在母亲膝下，我也会想到我伏在他身下的样子，他像日记一样浸透我的衣服，把我震荡地千疮百孔。我说够了迦尔纳，我们需要冷静一下，我们不能再这样了。迦尔纳不说话，电话照样打，接送照样来，不过他把摩托换成了跑车，戴上了墨镜。他也不在车里抽烟，点头示意我上车，非得强迫我做好不可。但我心甘情愿，我拉开车门，我们就会一起朝夜晚奔去。

我想给迦尔纳一个惊喜，我对母亲说了学校的事情，说大家都在劝我不要太难过，一切都会好的。母亲笑着接受了，她并不难过，只是有些失望，她不断和我说那对双胞胎多么可爱，小手多么肉感，我笑着说那一定会好的，再来一轮，他们还会遇到您。可母亲陷入了沉思，她拽着我的手臂问我自己有没有能力带好孩子，她显得很脆弱，她坚韧极了，她拽住我，又轻巧放开了，她就像是儿时同我捉迷藏一样，总会让我半步，装作听不到我摔倒啼哭的模样。

我飞回了东京，我穿的很简单，戴着墨镜拖着行李在机场里走着。我并不难过，也不会有反应，我对待他们就像对待泡着蛇的酒，只要喝的人看不到也没什么，就算看到也没什么。我不需要出席葬礼，我有更多有意义的事情要做，我也不需要看在神明的面子上，神都不知道我出生于何时，该用怎样的方式诞生于世。

但迦尔纳并不惊讶，他从花园里看到我坐在草地上画画，就问我回去有吃到炸糖丸吗，我说没有，我不太喜欢那个，迦尔纳点点头，他说我没有太大的感觉，只是觉得该进行这个话题了。他走到我身边，曲着腿坐下，他把脑袋凑到我的画本面前。好看，他说，你画的东西都很好看。我说你见过更好看的画吗，迦尔纳说可能吧，我不太清楚，但我没有你画的好，所以你画的很好看。他没有说谎，他带着憧憬看着我，又在看到我的脸的时候消失殆尽。他不问我为什么不去上学，为什么很早回来了，为什么不选择最喜欢的渡轮，为什么不去问他。

他有名字吗，我问迦尔纳。迦尔纳说没有，我平时不称呼他。是在宠物店买的吗，我把手伸过去，猫并没有反应，把脸埋着，还在喝他的牛奶。傻猫，我腹诽着，又过去摸摸他的皮毛。他会和你抢牛奶的，不用担心，迦尔纳站在旁边冲着我说，我立马站起来，朝着他做出一个扭曲的表情。在你眼里我就是这样吗，我咬牙切齿的问着，迦尔纳说没有，但八九不离十吧，他又说是因为在公园看到长得很像我所以捡回来了。

我把猫拽着后脊拎起来看，对方很不满意的叫了好几声，迦尔纳冷着一张脸凑过来，一副没睡醒的表情，他突然伸出手按了按猫的头，说乖喔乖喔。猫吓得四肢张开，我手忙脚乱的害怕把他丢下去，迦尔纳站在一边没事人一样的又抽了根烟，我说我不喜欢，他看了我一眼还是把烟按灭了。

晚上我并没有待在迦尔纳那里，我借口说整理房间，把租来公寓的白布撤掉丢到洗衣机里。我躺在地板上，我的脚边都是油画颜料，我洗干净的画笔四散各地，我又翻了个身，把快掉到床底的捞了回来。我很想画画，想画我自己，想画外边的景色，我的基本功很扎实，画出来却没有灵气，我可以做到很好，但总会缺点什么。我的画笔上没有眼睛，我的手上都是茧子，我随便挤了好多颜料，全部融合在一起，蓝色是土色，黑色是绿色，红色又脏兮兮的，沾到画布上就是随机出现的重量。不通风的房子会有剧毒，我从未如此渴望自己脑内的空气停留，就像我把自己困在这座小屋子里。

迦尔纳不知道我在哪里，我已经好多天没去上学了，我想我是难过的，我表现出来的种种特征应该算是难过了。但迦尔纳要是想找到我非常容易，他可以跟着我走，也可以派人来，他不愿这样，我再跑到他的屋子旁边，他还在浇花，喂猫，朝我点点头，拉开玻璃门。

我是穿着校服来的，进屋以后就把外套脱掉了，他瞥了我一眼问我书包哪儿去了，我说我还没有回去上课，但你喜欢我这个样子。迦尔纳抬起头，把喷壶放到桌上，走过来吻我。我们接了一个又一个吻，我咬他舌头，他又可以灵活躲开，和我缠绕在一起。我们从客厅到了床上，我见那窗帘的样子，知晓这是一个下午，初次和他做也是一个下午，也是在这间有落地窗帘的房子。

我被女孩喜欢过，也喜欢过女孩，我没有和男人做过，但我知道我该做些什么。上学前我想挑一件衣服等放学后换掉，思来想去，我决定像平常一样就好。我从未如此焦虑铃声，我期待着，又恐慌着。我真的要这样吗，我手里攥着那张名片，我慢慢地走着，想拖到太阳落山，可那个不合时宜的路灯还在亮着，下午的光线太强烈了，导致迦尔纳一眼看到了我。

我和他走到房间里，我想像个老手把衣服快速脱掉。可迦尔纳没有动，他直勾勾的看着我，像看吃面包的我，在说话的我，他看着我丢下外套，手里没有拿包，见我解开纽扣，一颗一颗的取下。迦尔纳动了，他阻止我的动作，开始吻我衬衫空隙间的胸口。我被他抵在墙上，手指一直在抠着墙壁的花纹。他不说话，好好吻我，我起了反应，呼吸也变得急促。他吻我嘴，把我带到床上，他看起来很平和，接着就开始咬我的脖子。

迦尔纳咬人很疼，他像吃肉一样咬着，发誓要把我的脖子咬出血。我恐慌了，我觉得他长得和故事里的吸血鬼没什么两样，我闭上眼睛，开始后悔口袋里那根银制钢笔被我丢在了地板上。我被他脱了衣服，露出深色的皮肤，他又把我的裤子和内裤一起扯下，吻我的性器。我慌张的踹他，被他压住了，他不安慰我，用手帮我上下动着，我觉得前端泛水，一抽一抽，他又堵住我，往我身上倒了很多润滑油。

我无法接纳迦尔纳，我疼得抓被单又被他抬起来，换了姿势。迦尔纳的手就像灼烧的剑，我以为这是情感，却叫我无法忍让，只好发出闷闷的声音。但他却好耐心，他撑着胳膊，一点一点把阴茎推进去，那外层的圈撑大我的穴口，他的手指又在里面抠刮着。我怀疑他想把我像皮绳子一样扯开，我的头已经顶到床板，颤抖一下就磕一下，迦尔纳看了我一眼，就搂住我的脖子，又开始亲我。

我精疲力尽，我趴在床上却觉得精液顺着我的股缝流下来，我的前端却好快乐，我无法控制它，我已经没有力气管任何事情了。迦尔纳把我放到浴室里，说出血了，我闭了闭眼睛，说没关系，我不会找你麻烦的，迦尔纳看着我，还是为我找来了医生。

我不想出浴室的门，我缩在浴缸里，说没有关系，我不想这样，迦尔纳无法理解我，他说检查一下就好了，不然会发炎。我不信他，我不相信任何人，我的脸通红，手掌却只能攥起水。迦尔纳比我高半头，再过几年我也会超过他的，他的肩膀没有我有力，他的手腕也太细了，我看着他薄薄的肌肉，又看他要把我拽出去。要是我真喝醉就好了，我试图把头伸进浴缸也被他阻止了。

迦尔纳的手掌很有力，骨头很纤细关节却很突出，他容忍我的别扭却不愿给我披一条毯子。我气愤极了，我又一次张开双腿，被冷冰冰的镜子戳来戳去，迦尔纳给我上药，我闻到一股薄荷味，又把腿缩了缩。抱歉，他说，动作却一下比一下使劲。他说我的穴口在收缩，他又说可以看得很清楚，我踩了踩他的肩膀，警告他别说了，他却把手指捅进去，吻了吻我的脚踝。


	4. Chapter 4

我梦到了在学校的生活，不同学校有不同的校服，也有不同的制度。我穿过羊毛背心，穿过白色衬衫，也穿过黑色的西服，我的衣服叫我无法感知外界的天气，只能靠抚摸表皮确定温度。很早以前，我因为脱离了兄弟而快乐，对待人物总是尽着全部热情，现在想起来也觉得过度，我的快活像溢出苹果的水，等着被人啃咬着。

但那个场景太真实了，我甚至可以碰到栏杆的冰冷质感，这个触觉，大概和迦尔纳没太大区别。我睁开眼睛，迦尔纳已经不见了，我看了那陷下去的床单良久，还是不想做出探探温度这种蠢事。但我很快精神起来，我的生物钟不稳，还没有完全习惯时差，又因为临时决定而显得匆忙狼狈。这个时候太阳已经落下，我去厨房找东西吃，迦尔纳坐在餐桌上看着平板，我瞟了一眼无非是动物世界之类，蛇从低爬高，草原上的豹子咬死一头，又去追了另一头。迦尔纳说想去非洲看看，也想去热带雨林看看，我问他想去哪个国家，他思来想去，只会回答我不知道。我泡了杯咖啡坐到他旁边，迦尔纳不喜欢这个味道，我也不算喜欢，但这个是最能让我回归正常的东西了。

晚上应该喝酒，迦尔纳说，他还说过，小孩子不要喝酒。这个时候他开始拿大人自居了，他也知道比我大上好多，心有愧疚，我瞥了他一眼，嘲笑他的话和行为不符。让一个孩子早点见识坏世界不是你想做的事情吗，我问他，迦尔纳显得有些纠结，动物世界还在播，旁白低沉的声音换着花样描述着，我的心头却也被这绕来绕去的东西搞混了，我把平板啪嗒一声扣到桌上，跑去酒柜找酒喝，迦尔纳也不阻止我，他站在我后面，像吹着鼓风一样，和我说这个还不错。

迦尔纳很会品酒，我也学过一点，我看他，他开瓶子，倒杯子，递给我，我却萌生出想对瓶吹，然后把这瓶子砸到他那张脸上的冲动。迦尔纳的表情稀薄，色素淡薄，他就是个白纸片，总是在我身边的缝隙上插来插去，一会儿跟着我到了路上，一会贴着我进了书房，但一会儿他又不见了，旁人问我哪儿去了，那个纸片去哪儿啦，我肯定会放下所有的修养白他一眼，然后说跑啦，爱去哪儿去哪儿吧。

为什么我必定要和迦尔纳相连，他不是我的家人，也不是什么朋友。我不是他的情人，不会靠他养着。但是，为什么。我捏捏鼻梁，把酒一饮而尽，我有点晕乎，却还是非常清醒，我的眼睛很疲惫，却很明亮。我把杯子放到桌上，转身走进了浴室。

那天晚上我霸占着主卧，睡了一个好觉。我觉得我做了一个漫长的梦，连带夜里发生的事情，我都是在做梦，可早上起来，我还是看到了迦尔纳家的天花板，无欲无求的人不会在家里放任何照片，连办公也不会选在私人空间。迦尔纳不在家，连饭也没有给我留，匆匆走了，他经常会这样，阴魂不散的，又刺啦刺啦的拖着镰刀滑走了。

但迦尔纳喜欢毛绒绒的东西，他喜欢小动物，毛球抱枕，毛球挂绳，毛绒绒的睡衣。他在家里又喜欢披着毯子晒太阳，叼着冰棒浇水，等到冰吧哒吧哒的化掉了，他又舔自己手腕，把那些都吸回去。迦尔纳就是一只大型动物，全身也该是毛绒绒的，挥舞着大舌头恨不得和所有的地板都来个亲密接触，贴着人的时候要用全身的重量挤压。

我捡起地上掉的衣服，比划了一下，决定借迦尔纳一件，把自己那团白的都丢到洗衣机里。迦尔纳不穿合身的衣服，除非迫不得已的西装，他的常服都是松哒哒的。东京也有地区喜欢这么穿，我路过的时候见过好多，就算迦尔纳身在其中，和他们抽烟飙车我也觉得没什么大不了的。以他的年纪，我叫他句大叔也是恰当，他面上又并无沧桑，像个有个邪恶气息的反派头子。

可我的同学却奉他为潮流的代表。我搞不懂东京的女孩脑子里究竟想些什么，他们美黑，穿泡泡袜，涂厚嘟嘟的嘴唇，打一排耳洞，用涂了睫毛的眼睛朝着风纪委员求情。我也不懂他们的男孩，他们的腿粘在摩托和滑板上，嘴里学着弹舌和接吻，他们以攀比女朋友为荣，又恨不得把脚上的鞋挂到脑门上去。但我并不讨厌他们，他们也许会讨厌我，讨厌我整洁，我不笑，他们暗地里嘲笑我不理人，木讷，呆板，除了学习好没什么魅力。但过了几天，风评又扭转了，他们说我的脸很好看，说我的身体发育很好，又说我身材不错，他们喜欢我的肤色，喜欢我的眼睛，喜欢我的异域奇异感。学园祭要来了，阿周那同学要穿传统服饰跳舞吗，一双又一双眼睛问我，我又觉得烦躁，不知如何作答才好。

他们是善意的，也是好奇的，我有时总是想，我是不是天生就是为了回应大家的期待，到底是哪个糊涂神明赐予我这个技能。我不能说是因为相处缓和了我们之间的隔阂，只是他们突然兴起，觉得我还不错。我无比厌恶我的周全，我的迂回，我就算是冷着脸也会瞬间摆上客气的微笑，点头答应道。

学园祭有发邀请券，我并没有打扰母亲的想法，反倒动起邀请迦尔纳的念头。我发邮件给他，他立即回电话给我，他问我要穿什么合适，现在吗，我嘲笑他，我说他是笨蛋，这只是个通知而已，我又抑制自己的语调，尽量平稳的解释着，他失望的喔了一声，说是在最近吧，我说近一个月吧，你来也好。

我很兴奋，我从未如此期待过学园祭，就像是我情绪激动的时候，会把不太喜欢的说成喜欢的，喜欢的说成超级喜欢的，我甚至无法掂量我脑子里的重量。过去母亲只参加过一次我的开放日，我的同学看着我的母亲，又看着我，目瞪口呆，我当时大概是高兴的，他们说难怪你长这样，原来是像妈妈啊，我又觉得心沉沉的。在此之前我从未考虑过自己有没有男子气概这回事，后来有人盯着我的脸良久才说原来这是个男孩子啊。我继承了母亲的眼睛，母亲的面容，连大哥二哥来看我，也说我长得更像母亲，我却瞪着他们，说你们还没见过我父亲呢。

我很少见到父亲，总是在商业报刊和杂志上见过，也许某些时政热点也会有他串场，我也会立马关掉。我装作很讨厌父亲的样子，让他们误以为我家庭关系差劲，我也是这么暗示迦尔纳的，但他一言不发。我想他把我当成了只会闹别扭的坏小孩，后来才知道是刺到了他没接触到地方，导致没有一个合适的反应来应对。

可我不愿和迦尔纳道歉，这并不是我的错。我也不会因为我眼睛大，睫毛长道歉，就算他们用怪异的眼光看我，我也可以做到毫不在意。对于夸奖我照单全收，对于埋怨我一律无视，我不相信赞美所以也不会相信诋毁，我只会和自己闹脾气罢了。

但我答应好的事情终究没有办成，班级活动也没人愿意顺应一个留学生风俗穿着异族服饰，我也在众多戏服里选了件白色的燕尾服。这件衣服不像王子，反倒像是执事，我穿出去，教室里发出一长串的拉音，我有点尴尬，戴着白手套的手也不知道该往哪儿摆。这件衣服不算合身，我把袋子往后座一丢，才坐上迦尔纳的车。他问我那是什么，我说学园祭要穿的衣服，他又把头偏过去，不肯看一眼，我问他这件衣服你不喜欢吗，他说不是，想把惊喜留给以后。

迦尔纳好像是那种吃牛肉面会把牛肉留在最后吃的人，他像盯着最后一块牛肉一样盯着我的衣服，我说这件衣服不合身，可能会换掉，提前穿给你看吧。迦尔纳把车停下，说要抽根烟，他站到树底下抽，又很快把烟按灭了。我才换上衬衫，领子全贴在脸上，迦尔纳的脸隔着玻璃凑过来，我吓了一跳，把车窗按下来问他怎么了，他说我不看，我们去远一点的地方。

迦尔纳开着车，我缩在角落一遍一遍系着领结，我的手被车颠得不便，我扫了一眼窗外飞速奔过的建筑，又有点想吐。我冲迦尔纳说晕车了，开慢一点，他的手紧紧扣着方向盘，不肯理我。下车的时候，我觉得我的腿发软，我就该开了窗子，让头发乱七八糟，也不愿夕阳快落下，又像一个腿部残疾的人一样疲惫的出现。

但迦尔纳很惊喜，他问我会弹钢琴吗，我说会，他说小提琴呢，我说也会，他点了点头，说你肯定不会架子鼓，便要拉着我去一栋小建筑里。这是个地下live场，看起来也要倒闭了，我顺着五颜六色的光过去，迦尔纳又拽我胳膊，把我拉进门里。室内很烂，灯光很足，没有人在演奏，迦尔纳说这是他之前工作过的地方，现在他把这里买下来了。在我环顾的空余，他又跑去调了杯酒，说过不了多久，这里就会重新营业，我说很好啊，我瞧见自己的白色西装，又觉得后面那个尾巴真像是累赘，但迦尔纳走过来。他喝了一口酒，有点上脸，他把酒对嘴喂给我，我们的下巴都被淋湿了，我要推开他，他很轻松的被我推开，迷糊的眨了两下眼睛。但过了一会他又强硬的把我拽过去，扯开我的领结，他把酒都倒到我身上，把我拉到架子鼓边上趴下来吻我的胸口。

我又羞又恼，抬起膝盖就要顶他的下巴，他就又狠狠地咬了我一口，把我的裤子扒下来了。我才明白迦尔纳本该是这样，不是那样，他应该如此野生，从丛林里无差别攻击的那种，而不是住在红房子里，装作品酒人，装作艺术家。他适合鼓声，也适合live嘈杂的音乐，他的耳环亮着，反光着，我的眼睛受不住，边闭上了。我可以感受到迦尔纳的进入，他把我按在鼓上，顶着。我的挣扎变成了鼓点，他的动作又清脆又使劲，非要给我展现自己的实力不可。我很疲惫，我觉得我困极了，我的神经却如此精神，我们大概抽插了几百次，也许更多，久到我的腿部打颤，穴口好像无法合住，腿无法恢复原来的样子。

我的西服是彻底报废了，我从干洗店拿出来便和同学说这件衣服改不了，我换一件吧。同学反倒说没关系，我们给你准备了一件更合适的。我狐疑的接过纸袋，这是一件紫色的库尔塔，他们还帮我准备了配套的莆伽玛和绰普。我抬头看了他们一眼，收到的全是得意洋洋的表情。谢谢，我说，却也为自己的道谢愣住了。我不喜欢直白的表达自己的情感，也不愿意随便接受别人的好意，但第一次会这样，我总是这样想，如果有了第一次，我就会奢望第二次，拖住第一次的尾巴也好，那这样永远就是第一次了。

学园祭开始了，班里准备了风俗文化咖啡厅，我在外边穿了件同色羽织，算是有条不紊的完成了工作。喷发胶的时候，女同学说我的头发太过细软，平时打理起来会很麻烦吧，我说还可以，女孩就笑了，说阿周那同学也是早起打理自己的类型呢，我们其实早就看出来了。我不知该如何回答，只好笑着说我的朋友可能来了，我去外边看看他。但其实我的手机一天没有动弹，迦尔纳的房子也好久没有人回来了，几天前我觉得他忙，却想着不会辜负我的期待，可昨天到现在依旧没有动静的手机又把我的焦虑拒之门外。我站在学校门口，看着来往的游览者，我垂下头来，耳边尽是吵嚷和食物气息，我拨打了电话，听到的却也只有一段忙音。


	5. Chapter 5

我第一次觉得绰普在路上行走不便，我走到山坡的拐角，树影里正好可以瞧到那座房子。这身装扮不适合白天，也不适合随便走在路上，但大家的装扮比我更奇怪，甚至邀请我去酒吧聚一聚，开个通宵趴体。我拒绝了，他们并不失望，只觉得这是在情理之中，但我没有告诉他们的是，我应该做了很多比年轻人堕落聚会更糟糕的事情。我本该阻止我自己，我不但深陷其中，还上赶着把自己交代出去了。

迦尔纳的房子暗着灯，我打开铁门，把包疲惫的丢到地板上，想如果不在家我也来睡一觉，最近应付事情实在是太累了。我仰面躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛，却又觉得有脚步声。是幻听了吧，我想着，把眼睛睁开。我的眼睛干涩，像被无数吸水布摩擦那样，有人拍了拍我的脸，我不想动，没怎么听过的声音又有点生气，半奇怪半愤怒的问着，你在等人吗。

我完全清醒了，我坐起身来，揉了揉头发去开灯，在进门前，我本该把绰普踢掉了，没想到脚上还留着一只，我就这么尴尬地站在开关前，光着一只脚，头发散了一半，羽织歪七扭八，前两颗扣子也解开了。我听到有人吹了一声口哨。

坐在我刚刚躺着地方的人有一头红发，身材健壮，肤色热系。他咧着那样夸张的表情冲我说话，上下打量我，问我是不是迦尔纳一直等的那个人。我不清楚他是谁，想要谨慎些，我在想我要不要把剩下这个绰普踢掉，或者把丢到不知道哪儿去的那只找回来。但对方明显是个急性子，他很高兴的愤怒着，好像有理由怪罪人是他应该快乐的事情，他怒气冲冲的朝我又重复了一次问他，我说大概吧，他答应我的事情还没有办成，我觉得很难过。来者露出了一种嘛，果真如此的嫌恶表情。

红发男人自称马嘶，说是迦尔纳的好友，他的体型比我大两倍，许是和迦尔纳待久了，我也忽视了自己本是属于肌肉较薄的那类。马嘶的话好像永远说不完，他说迦尔纳不要命了，一会儿又说迦尔纳居然如此惜命，我在他说了好久以后打断他，问他迦尔纳上哪儿去了，他就说你现在见不到他，好好等着吧，迦尔纳让我看住你，别做些危险事。

这简直是人格的侮辱，我白了他一眼，只觉迦尔纳总是和怪人做朋友。我怀疑他是迦尔纳在飞车党时期认识的狐朋狗友，或者是地下live的凶狠打手。那群被五颜六色的光注视着的人，群魔乱舞，张牙舞爪，然后翻脸不认人，我不喜欢那个地方，可我又想起我被迦尔纳按到架子鼓上，我的耳朵又燥热起来。我想立刻离开这个鬼地方，马嘶却不让我走，用自己顶天立地的身子卡在玻璃门前面，我说让开，他说不，我说我要回公寓，他说不，谁知道你这聪明的脑瓜里到底想着什么诡计，我气得想踹他，但再不过是表情扭曲，我的修养让我无法骂街，我吐不出什么凶恶词汇，只好憋着气，又坐回沙发上，马嘶兴奋地想给我鼓掌。

马嘶不会做饭，马嘶系着围裙也像是要揍人，我说我会煮汤，他对我大眼瞪小眼，说你还有这个技能，我说对，我会，你站一边儿去。马嘶挑着眉移开一步，我走过去把他的番茄收拾了，沸水咕噜咕噜的，我把东西都倒进去，合上盖子。马嘶看了我一眼，说这个步骤不对吧，我说我在晨间节目上看到的，他问我那你确实做过吗，我说没有，我不做饭的，他就用手拍了拍额头，做出一个仰天长叹的表情。迦尔纳很辛苦，马嘶说，我本来是同情你，现在我想同情迦尔纳了，我拿出小碟子尝了一口汤，觉得有些淡，抬起盖子又想放盐，马嘶又说放糖吧，味道好点。

事实上我只想随便做点了事，我给马嘶倒了很多糖，又在我这里倒了一勺盐，我为自己的行为感到高兴，又为自己这端平的态度感到不快。马嘶喝了一口就表情扭曲，我觉得盐巴在我的嘴里蹦跳，我捂住嘴，朝他示意了一下，我们两个人一起把饭倒进下水道。点外卖吧，马嘶说，迦尔纳叫我看好你，放假期间就别出去了，他又问我想吃什么，我说随意，过了好久好久，外卖还没有到，我饿着肚子把书放下，翘着腿问马嘶哪儿去了，马嘶说迦尔纳住在这个破地方，太远了，堵车了，我说我之前点外卖从没有晚点过，马嘶就问我迦尔纳点外卖呢，是不是外卖盒都没了，我哑口无言。  
看来迦尔纳的坏运气已经成为了怪谈，我无法理解为什么有人会那么倒霉。我荣幸的又吃了一顿垃圾食品，马嘶点了五个汉堡，我在这边嚼着看着他吃，他的吃相和迦尔纳别无二致，可能还是迦尔纳糟糕一点，我艰难地吞下一口汉堡，马嘶吸了一口可乐开始高兴地哈哈大笑。

照马嘶来看，没想到我会和他一起坐在地板上吃这顿晚饭，我说那真的很抱歉，打破了你的幻想。马嘶又说，迦尔纳说你很好交流，但小心被抓，我就带猫抓板来了，我抬头看了眼马嘶，马嘶盯着我又得意洋洋起来，说没想到我真是个人，难怪迦尔纳描述的那么像个猫，我还以为他过敏好了，他看着我吃东西，说我吃东西像猫，他看着我擦嘴，非说我像猫咪埋砂，我笑着朝他点了点头，冲他说闭嘴，他就说我一点也不像小孩儿。

我听过很多类似的评价，说我成熟，乖巧，懂事，说我做事完美，不愧是阿周那。我为这三个字付出了很多，人得到一次，就不想去脱去，如果没有进步，就是停滞不前，就是退步，正因为如此，我生活的非常艰难，哪怕有一天我为了达成目标，得到了至高的荣誉，我也会选择走掉吧。如果我真的可以走掉，我为什么不现在逃掉呢。

但马嘶吸可乐吸的好大声，我拿起可乐，也开始吸起来。母亲和我说喝汤不可以发出声音，教我用刀叉的时候与盘子保持距离，拿酒杯的时候不可以翘手，用筷子不能顶碗。无论什么时候都要坐直，阿周那，母亲和我说，就算你担不起这个身份，也不能叫他人看去。我点头，我却没有记住，我只记得担不起三个字，这三个字像诅咒一样苛责着我，我一看到母亲的脸，就想到她言语轻蔑的说担不起，但拥抱我，对着我哭泣的也是母亲，说你是我最骄傲的孩子的也是母亲。我在母亲那里是分裂的，随着心情就可以变换成不同的模样，我从未自己决定任何事情。我说，是母亲，没关系母亲，好的妈妈，别难过妈妈。

可我想让她生气，我也想把可乐吸的很大声，把饭菜一股脑都塞到嘴里，我想体验食物满口的样子，胃部撑得不行的样子，我想没节制的吃自己喜欢的东西，没素质的喊叫着。我做不到，我总是在临近的时候打退堂鼓，我就是个胆小鬼。

马嘶说自己会睡客厅，我怀疑他会睡在迦尔纳什么都不放的茶几上，他又像是流浪狗似的把毯子铺到楼梯前面，冲我说快去睡吧，我说我害怕早上一不注意一脚踩到你脸上。我把绰普放好，把身上这件库尔塔丢到洗衣房，但我又害怕我特地喷得气味会淡去，我又把它拿到主卧，丢到地上。我没打迦尔纳的电话，我不想影响他，我并不爱他，我说，我并不喜欢他，他身上没有一点我喜欢的模样，我只是会在看母亲的时候想起他，在学园祭的时候等待他，我想在同学面前炫耀他，却又因为没有合适方式而作罢。我只想证明，我并不是你们认为的那样，我也会交这样的朋友。我朝他们介绍迦尔纳，他们的眼里也没有一点暧昧，全是对成年男性憧憬罢了。

第二天，马嘶早早起来做了很难吃的煎蛋，我谢绝了，只喝了一杯牛奶就上楼，在楼梯的间隙间，我看到马嘶挠着头发，冲着电话那头说着什么，我听了一会儿就又上楼了，把房间的门吧哒关上，缩在床上伪装尸体。第三天我顺着阳台爬下去了，除了钥匙什么都没有拿，马嘶应该在客厅睡得正欢，我穿了件蓝衬衣，又碰了碰自己白西裤的口袋，准备妥当后，我从后门攀爬，就着夜色朝公寓走去。

我不喜欢被困在一个地方，就算是帮忙照顾，我也难以理解。我不认为他是我的谁，又该怎么为我负责。我推开公寓的窗子，把盖着的白布掀掉，我躺在地板上，我又觉得自己皮肤上吸附了不少灰尘，我懒得去处理了，我的洁癖又在发作。如果我现在就失去意识，那么一切都是生理反应，我闭上眼睛，祝自己做个好梦。

我没有和马嘶交换邮箱，我对迦尔纳的联系方式只有他给我的那个手机，我把手机丢到床上去了。一切都安静了，我带着画板生写，照例上学，再也不会有什么奇怪的皮衣摩托男骚扰我了，我在学校都变得快乐起来。我开始早早回公寓，画些画，又换一身衣服出门，我去学校附近的LiveHouse，希望被人认出来，但高中生又像是躲避熟人般，从不在此出现。我无聊的喝着果汁，对着吧台发呆，我把时间就此打发，让自己的脑子清醒一下。但有人搭讪我，也有人会请我喝杯酒，我遇到一个金发的男人，他邀请我去二楼看看，我不想去，他看了我一眼就问我是不是有伴了，我转了转眼睛想的确没有，觉得和谁都一样，就跟他去了。

我们刚踏上那个亮闪闪的楼梯，我就被人扯了扣子，我懒得理他，抓住那只手说太心急了，男人又把脑袋探到我脖子那边，舔啊，舔啊。我觉得湿漉漉的，也没别的想法，我脑子里全是刚刚喝掉的酒精，我希望里面有药，让我为自己的疯狂少点代价，我朝金发男人笑，用手玩他的头发，男人搂着我，要把我推到包间里，我晕晕呼呼的站直又倾斜，乐队的电子音还在响着，也淡去不少，我和他贴在一起。我感受到呼吸声，我听一声口哨，我回过头去，我看到坐在马嘶旁边的迦尔纳。


	6. Chapter 6

迦尔纳盯着我，就像是弹珠盯着脚踏板。我的手僵在原地，身旁的男人还在吻我，甚至不满我的注意力漂散，硬掰着我的下巴把我的嘴巴转过去。我们在接吻，他单方面吻我，我脑子里却一片空白，什么也不见了。我没力气纠结他为什么在这，也不想看看自己身上有没有什么监控器械，迦尔纳没有动，只是一动不动的看着我。

我发觉我从未搞清楚这个男人到底在想什么，我张开嘴，容忍对方的舌头进来，我懒得去纠缠，就会被人卷入唇舌中。男人要剥掉我的衣服，我就任他，我恐惧迦尔纳的反应，却又因此兴奋起来。不止只有你可以，我们并不是命中注定，我谁都可以，只是你先出现了。我想着，闭上眼睛去感受嘴巴的入侵，却早就做好了推开的准备。

但走过来的是马嘶，他像拎猫一样拎起我的后领子，我不满的瞥了他一眼，马嘶回给我一个灿烂的微笑，然后一圈揍飞了把手脚绕到我身上的男人。原来你喜欢3p，马嘶调笑的说，我却觉得我身上起了一层红疹子，现在也痒的吓人了。我呼出一口气，又觉得自己呼吸燥热，手上起皮，这里太干燥了，我想把身上的所有衣服都脱掉。但迦尔纳走过来了，他朝马嘶点了点头，用他那体温极高的手指按在我唇上，细细摩擦着。

迦尔纳的眼睛细长，眼尾上扬，青色的眼睛总是冰冷的。这样残酷的视线却并没有叫我清醒，我张开嘴巴，咬住他的手指，我把手挂到他脖子上，我想吻他，亲他的眼睛，想把那样颜色的眼珠子吞下去。他不阻止我，用那细瘦但有力的手搂住我的腰，伸进我的衣服里。马嘶再也没吹口哨了，也许是我没听到，总之这个包间是没有人了。可电视还在亮，穿着打歌服的偶像还在活力的唱着应援歌，大概是给最近发生的什么比赛吧，我扫了一眼像蛋糕一样的裙摆，又被迦尔纳按到沙发上，他不叫我解释，只是吻我，想和我发生关系，我心知肚明。

我们做的很凶，他把我的衬衫搞砸了，我的腿间都是不知是他是我的精液，我喘着气，他拽着我的小截头发进入我，我已经完全习惯了。被异物入侵，被突然撑开，他知晓哪里会让我尖叫，叫我抓紧一切要抓到的东西。顶点来临了，我抓住他的头发，抓他的背，扯他的衣服，我想掐住他的脖子，他的手撑在我耳旁，我能听到他变粗的呼吸声。

迦尔纳，我叫他，他不理我，顶的更重了。我被一点一点钉在皮质沙发上。他先是抱着我，又让性器在我体内转个一圈，托住我的腰吻我的后背和脖子，我听到润滑剂的水声，想朝前离开，他又把我扯回去，用力顶着。

我很怕疼，实际上非常恐惧打针，我害怕针头进入体内，害怕针尖挑起的皮肤。我起疙瘩，起红疹子，只得数着呼吸声。迦尔纳有节奏的进入我，他想触碰我的所有部位，我受不了，我觉得心脏堵塞起来，泛起难以表述的情绪，我觉得我窒息了，我又回忆起之前发生的事情。我在高度紧张，我看见老房子的门，破掉的墙，我看到漂亮的地毯，我画好的画。我摇着头想甩掉它们，我挣扎着，扯着迦尔纳的领子让他用力一点，我要他把我的回忆都捅破，要用高潮来掩盖。我需要一堆尘土，需要一点就着的火柴，我的全身都出了汗，我的眼角有了水，我居然哭了。

我看不清迦尔纳的表情，我们换了好多体位，他不知疲倦的做着，我喊到嗓子疼痛，胳膊无法抬起。我觉得我在发泄，我在发泄负面，发泄恐惧，我的声音不再好听，我的话语像是玻璃的轨迹，迦尔纳不嫌恶我，他睁着他那双冷静的眼睛，脸上泛着些红。不知几个高潮结束了，我觉得我像个尸体，迦尔纳没有从我的体内出来，反倒抱住我。我想他害怕失去我，我不愿多想，我们一起呼吸着，依靠在一起。

我躺在床上睡了一觉，迦尔纳还没有回来。我打电话给马嘶，马嘶说和之前那次一样，还在忙，我说是吗，马嘶说是啊，就和我们第一次见面那次，你很生气的出去乱搞那次一样。我说我记起来了，但我没有出去乱搞，我是玩玩，马嘶在那边咂了一下嘴，说我其实觉得你不太敢，但谁能想到你会做出什么鬼事情，我又不是你。我笑了一声，我说我越规律你越害怕吗，马嘶说越规律的人越容易被自己逼疯，跑出去玩的最凶的总是你们这群人。马嘶的话还没说完我就把电话挂了。

那天我被做的晕晕乎乎的，跟着迦尔纳下了楼，又跟着迦尔纳上车，回到房间。我看到那样的落地窗帘，我想起我的第一次，我很疼，我就使劲拽他的头发。迦尔纳也疼了，他伸出手敲了我的脑门，又摸我的下巴，让我安静点。我被他丢到浴室里，他帮我清理，我们又做了一次，我又困又饿，边做边咬他，迦尔纳任我去了，事罢却也扑到我面前来，对着我的脖子狠狠咬了一口。我疼清醒了，我又困了，我在床上睡了好久，醒来以后迦尔纳正站在落地窗前抽烟。

我讨厌烟味污染衣服，我看到我那件紫色的库尔塔挂在床头，我问迦尔纳你要看吗，迦尔纳说我想看你穿纱丽。他好像很喜欢我的肤色，一直在摸我的肩膀，他也喜欢我的肩胛骨，我的锁骨，我所有干巴巴的地方，他用手摸，用嘴巴碰，我站起来，一丝不挂，我走过去把库尔塔套在身上，下面什么也没有穿。

迦尔纳的地板很冷，我光脚踩过去，走过去。迦尔纳看着我，他眼睛里什么也没有，我不会让他兴奋，他只是随便提提。但我当了真，我耐不下面子，扯了他的衣领子。他右手夹着烟，闭上眼睛吻我。我说我闻不到库尔塔的味道了，我特地喷了香水，迦尔纳说闻到了，我一回来就看到了。他把库尔塔扯下来，又叫我只穿外面那层羽织，我拒绝了，我说这样很奇怪。他停下动作，每当迦尔纳停下动作的时候，他的眼睛就会看着我，一言不发的看着我，我觉得他需要我摸摸脑袋，他就又抽了一口烟，把烟全喷到我脸上。

我恨不得和他扭打起来，我穿上羽织，把他按到地上开始扯他的衣服。他双手高举，烟从右手换到左手，我俯下身去，叼着烟屁股，把它手指动禁锢下解救出来。我坐在迦尔纳身上，吸了一口烟，又趴在他身上吻他，把烟喷到他嘴里。迦尔纳扣住我的头，把我的吻加深了，他又把我的羽织丢下去，我把他皮带解开了。

他吻我的脚踝，吻我的大腿根，咬我的乳头。我听到手指咕噜一声，塞到我的身体里，我就又把他推开，跨坐他身上，对准他的性器，上下起伏。我说太慢了，他就笑了一声，双手托着我的腰，我的左手还夹着烟，我还能闻到烟草的味道，我说我不想抽了，又觉得自己气息不稳，说话越说越小，迦尔纳拽着我的手腕，带着我把烟按灭在床单上。

迦尔纳从不告诉我他在做什么，他可以容忍有画具丢在地上，也可以容忍我踢得乱七八糟的拖鞋，每次都是我忍不了，把故意变成原状。迦尔纳也不愿辱骂我，我本身也不会做太多让他难堪的事情，不，让他难堪是我的兴趣，我变得难堪却总会变成结局。我们一起在屋里待了三天，第四天的时候我回了学校，傍晚回去迦尔纳又不见了，客厅里摆着他给我的手机。我把手机放回口袋，想了想还是给他留了字条，说最近不会过来了，冰箱里有鱼。

我回到我的公寓，房东太太也好久没到了，我站在门前，打开门，感受好多灰尘的味道，那些颜料变成了被封尘的果冻，苍老却只能先落下泪来。我把窗户打开通风，却也忘了没有盖布子的床。我踩着白布子，卸力般的趴在上面，我手上拎的东西也一点一点的滑到地上，发出沉重的脚步声。

我的全身疼痛，我的精神满足且涣散，我看着我的白校服，脑子里却只有迦尔纳沾满精液的头发。我射到他脸上，他的睫毛被打湿了，眯着眼睛让我尝他嘴里的。我们又贴在一起，变成贴在告示牌上的警戒标。

我回到学校，我觉得我长大了，成熟了，又不再是小孩了。我不再因为第一次而苦恼，我经历了第四次和第五次，我也不再为被人过度关注而痛苦，我已和他们不同，这也是不得已的。我的笑容多了起来，我朝着同学笑，他们回应我，我的心底甜蜜，眼睛也敞亮了。我把便当带到天台去吃，我也不讨烟来抽了，我迷上一种果酒，有白兰地和伏特加的混杂，我享受头脑晕乎乎的样子，在放学后也会跑到顶层来喝喝。我靠着铁丝网，脸上一阵热一阵红，我难以置信的摸自己的脸，大概是痴痴地笑出来了。

我在模拟高潮，我一个人是不愿去动手自慰，但离开迦尔纳，我的欲望却加深了，我看着我的凸起，就把手放上去，我摸那个圆弧，那个圆弧也会变大，我的体内淌出液体，我的心脏跳的太大了。但天台的门开了，有人发现了偷腥的我，我曲着腿坐在那里，用书包盖住下体，把果酒喝了个干净。

我眯起眼睛看来者，来者一头金发，戴了无框眼镜，中等身材，下巴上还挂着胡渣。我记起这是学校的化学老师，但并不是班上的，我没有站起来，我觉得有点腿软，也觉得高潮马上要来了。但他却走过来，掀开我的书包，去摸我的胯下，我想用脚踹他，又看到他的眼睛。那是一双我见过的眼睛，在嘈杂音乐里的眼睛。他说我见过你，在前几天，我等了你好久，你都没有来，我在学校也见过你，我喜欢你穿校服的样子。他的告白很平稳，我的呼吸不再平稳，我想达到高潮，就算什么，来就好，我又讨厌他的嘴脸，我看到他我就想起迦尔纳和我在包间里做的事情。

我的顶点停滞了，我浑身燥热，手指又特别冷。我推开他要碰我的手，晃晃悠悠的站起来，把放在地上的罐子拿起来，按扁，丢到垃圾桶里。在很小的时候，我以为我的谎言可以蒙蔽任何人，我没有对母亲说谎，却对同伴们谎话百出。我习惯性说谎，只是为了得到违背的快感，而现在，我的心脏没有归位，表情也变得贪婪了。我欠了欠身，笑着对他说，改天再来吧。


	7. Chapter 7

我被骚扰了，我想这一定是我总是好脸色对人的缘故。我不想竞选学生会长，也不愿放学参加社团，我对自己说，放过我吧，选一种和其他学校不同的方式好吗。我说好的，我想第一个冲出校门，去自己房里待着，迦尔纳那里也不能去了，我说要冷静一下。

但迦尔纳来了，他又出现了。我们单方面的冷战是一时兴起，他就是持之以恒了。我拎着包看着他的摩托，我坐上去说还好你是骑摩托来了，我就像交了坏朋友的差学生一样。迦尔纳头盔下的眼睛大概在看我吧，我侧着坐着，他启动机器，我又觉得天气燥热起来，想来也是，春天到了，夏天也要到了。

我们又到了那个Live House，肉眼可见的，也比上次热闹很多。我记录我的流水账，他喝他的酒，我等他酒气晕乎乎的找我，迦尔纳的酒量却很好。我看着他喝酒，手臂撑在吧台上，看他脱去外套，里面穿着衬衣，挽起袖子，发尾扎起一个小揪。这种时候，他又爱穿紧身一点的衣服，穿马丁靴，往眼睛底下画红线。他的眼睛上挑，眼尾像吊着，眼下发红，还会有红血色。他脖子上的血管是青色的，和眼睛的颜色一样，他咬着皮筋扎头发，只让我喝牛奶，我说我不想空腹喝牛奶，他转手给我一杯橙汁，叫我把外套脱掉。

迦尔纳会打鼓，还会弹吉他，弹贝斯，我也许适合当键盘手，我把衬衫袖扣解开一颗，把手搭到椅背上。马嘶在我后面喝酒，和朋友大声嚷嚷，我嫌吵，我的周围都吵，我的眼睛被光线入侵，只得一跳一跳。我站起来，迦尔纳坐到鼓手的位置，我又坐回去，和他对视。他打鼓打的像打碟，也许他该去做DJ。迦尔纳敲半天也没人上去唱，没有贝斯没有键盘也没有吉他，我见他敲，他不看我，我又觉得自己要出汗了。

渴了吗，下了台的迦尔纳问我，大家还在各做各的。我想，迦尔纳不是明星，为什么我却总是看他。但其实掌声也会有，马嘶也会来搭话，他一下来找我，问我的感受，我不想理他。我说你的鼓烂极了，我又想起国中时期不断给我发短信的女孩儿，我看着迦尔纳，他却用手背擦了下汗，逆光朝我笑了一下。我为之动容，我的心脏狠狠揪了一下，我下意识回避着他，又想捧上双手去吻他。大概吧大概吧，我念着，去找我快喝干净的橙汁。

我不喜欢苏打水，我觉得那不是水，我不喜欢迦尔纳接吻的时候，嘴巴上偶尔的干皮，我把它舔湿，要把他的唇肉一起咬下来。迦尔纳的嘴巴是干瘪的，他把嘴巴贴到我的嘴巴上，我们贴着呼吸着。Live House的光一明一灭，我看他的眼睛一明一灭，灯光亮起，我们贴在一起，灯光暗下，我们分开，各自逃窜。迦尔纳逃到台上，什么也不说就唱歌。他的声音很低，也很冷酷，他握着立麦的手指骨节分明。我听不懂他在唱什么，他发着奇怪的音节，又发泄似的嘶喊着，他打人的时候也一定要喊出声，他对声音好执着，对机械也很暴躁。马嘶碰了碰我，对我说迦尔纳之前当过拳击教练，我白了他一眼，说你确定吗，马嘶把两个拳头碰在一起笑了，我看着他的后槽牙听他说他们较量过好几次，这是他很怀念的日子。

青春就该是无知的，马嘶说，我回不到那个时候，所以现在不也是吗。我张了嘴嘴，迦尔纳还在唱，我又被他吸引了。他的白头发在灯光下只显得更白，脸显得更瘦削，他的眼睛像冰块似的，全身像只箭。我会拉弓，我的老师教我开弓周全，张弛有度，且不可以一时之力。我记得，我还记得森林里的木鸟，我现在觉得迦尔纳就是那只木鸟，而我只能看到他的眼睛，看不到他的全部，那样我也能射中他吗。

我突然很想做爱，我把书翻开，我的指尖被划破了血，我的血粘在塑料包装上，我不去擦它，过段时间看，它还在。我遇见迦尔纳，我模拟他的迹象，我说不清楚我的别扭，我在包装糖纸上揉来揉去，嚼着泡泡糖，我不会把泡泡糖粘到墙壁上，我会就着泡泡糖和他接吻，我也搞不太懂，但我现在很想做爱。

我把手伸到裤子里，我摸我的性器，我又觉得羞耻，我觉得害臊，我想让自己痛苦一些，迦尔纳在灯光底下的脸还在我面前闪，我动一下，他闪一下。别再来了，我想，把头蒙到被子里。我不要回忆起以前的事情，我站起来，从包里找到画本，我把本子里的画都扯下来，团成一团一团，丢到地上。我用脚去踩，我又觉得那东西太软，我蹲下去，把它们都展开。我没有画任何画，我画了一堆线条，一堆奇怪的东西，我没有画过迦尔纳。

我只知道我们后来都没有做爱，我回学校去，他接我去Live House听歌，我说我去学校附近那个，不是因为我喜欢它，只是因为我想去，我想做爱。迦尔纳看着我，看我，不碰我，我不想被他看着，我要走，我不想回答问题，我真的厌倦了。第二天迦尔纳开车接我，我大方上车，把包丢到后座上，坐到副驾吻他。我想被人看到，我恐惧我的喜好，迦尔纳看着我身后，还是吻我。我问他你为什么不拒绝我，他看我，我看他，我们互相看着，用手打架，一起达到高潮。

收拾好以后，他带我去吃晚饭，我们在靠窗的餐厅吃，他穿的很随意，我穿的很规整，任谁看我们都是关系奇怪的人。我吃我的面，他吃他的牛排，我看他，他就切一块给我吃。我狠狠的嚼着牛排，他觉得我的牙齿嘎噔嘎噔响，在蜡烛旁边才显得有些不好意思。他说最近很忙，他又说马嘶开了一家纹身店，说我很适合纹身。我嗤之以鼻，我把面吃完，我伸出手去，迦尔纳把手伸过来，我给了他一块泡泡糖，我们不欢而散。

我的脸很干，我摸着我的鼻子，我跑下床去，我摸那只黑猫。我想拽他尾巴，又好好的摸他，给他粮食吃。我喂了他很多，直到他看到我就走，我还没有喂够，带着猫粮跑出去，去公园喂猫。我吸引了好多猫，我坐在椅子上喂它们，我曾经拿火腿和炸鸡的肉去喂猫，路过的人疑惑的看我，说怎么能用这个喂呢，我不知道，却好惊慌，我闻到垃圾腐烂的味道，就在通风口吧，我打开手机，搜索，查着，却都是模棱两可的答案。我曾在夜里和迦尔纳发脾气，想朝他喊叫，我对着手机喊，也不知道该说他什么，我不做如此没素质的事情，我对着手机坐在马路边上，使劲吸着果冻。

这是夏天，绚烂的夏天，有叶子气味的夏天。我在夏天看到水汽，水汽喷着我，我呼吸它，就像它为我而活。我把果冻包装捏扁，把它丢到我重到不行的购物袋里，就算再有猫来我也喂不了了，我想，又拆了其他的包装，吃其他的食物。我的胃被我撑的难受，我就捂住肚子，继续吃着，我觉得嘴巴干涩，我就多喝水，喝好冰的水，再回过头吃咸的不行的零食。我买了好多东西，我不知道该如何继续，我奖励自己吃的东西简单的得到了，我还有什么会快乐的呢。

我吃的东西掉了，我掉到路上，我看着掉落的膨化食品，我蹲下来，用手按了一下，我久久观察它，我站起来把它踩碎，我把剩下的都倒在地上，我踩着，却好快乐。我蹲下来，用手捂住眼睛，我听到耳朵滋滋响着。我闭着眼睛，死死闭着，我用手去摸碎渣，我沾的满手都是，我很沮丧，我把它们清理干净，装到口袋里。

我吃的很饱，我走到迦尔纳家门口，我看那个红房子，我见灯亮了。我把东西丢到门前，我不去开门，就坐到门前。我在生气，我在生自己的气，我在生我撑得不行的胃的气，我不知道我为什么要生气，但我觉得我总是这样，我这样没缘由的情绪真是我应该有的吗。我无法理智，我是理性的，完美的阿周那，但是我却做了那样的事情，我看着老师的眼睛，我看迦尔纳的眼睛，我的回忆变成刀片，插在我的后脑上，我好疼，我不敢看我鲜血淋淋的手。我为自己羞耻，我无比厌恶我的行为，我缩在一起，蜷曲成一个蘑菇，迦尔纳却把门打开了，我等他把门打开，我见他拿了一杯热牛奶，右手还端着料理盘。他居高临下的望着我，我的喉咙里却一股想呕吐的气味，我的舌头一定发搜了，我想，我看着他，迦尔纳蹲下来，把牛奶放到地上，他说再等等，马上就好了。

我不想吃，我说我不能做爱，我连这个也做不到了。我和他说我吃的很撑，吃不下了，但我很想吃，所以我坐在这里，我坐在这里发呆。迦尔纳看我，指了指自己的脸，他说今天晚上星星还不错，要打一架吗。我站起来，我说好。

我们在院子里打了一架，我先揍了他的脸，踹他的腿，迦尔纳踢我的胃，我掐他的脖子。我想象他头颅掉落的样子，把他按在草地上，他看着我，他想着那杯牛奶，对我说还挺甜的。我揍向他，他躲开，我一拳打到草地上。迦尔纳笑着看着我，他那双眼睛里有了笑意，我看到他笑了。他笑了，打我的脸，掰我的手臂，把我按到地上，我踹他，他握住我的脚踝，我动不了了，我笑了，我突然觉得非常好笑，我的疼痛也非常好笑，我的伤口很痒，我们站起来，他把我拉起来，他给我上药，我给他贴创可贴，他说创可贴贴脸上有点奇怪，我说这是我该说的话。

迦尔纳坐在沙发上，客厅里都是消毒水的味道，迦尔纳出去，迦尔纳又回来，他说牛奶倒了，我说喔，迦尔纳又出去，他说是他干的。迦尔纳双手提着黑猫，我和黑猫对视一眼，我说给他起个名字吧，迦尔纳说叫小黑吧，我说你有其他起名风格吗，迦尔纳思索了一下，说叫小黑黑吧。我没有好听的名字给他，我说等到我想好名字，迦尔纳就说不用想了，有很多不需要想的事情。我愣住了，我觉得没喝到的牛奶在我的喉咙里打结，被揍过的器官也开始膨胀，我站起来，我惊恐的看着他，他看着我，猫叫了一声。我跑到厕所，我吐了好多，最后吐到只能淌着胆汁。我逊毙了，我居然因为暴食糟了这么大的麻烦，我缩在厕所不想出去，迦尔纳就敲门说小黑黑身上都是牛奶，很脏，要洗一洗，我说还有其他洗的地方，不要过来，迦尔纳不说话了，我听他走远了，我打开门，迦尔纳抓住我的手腕，我看他，他说现在可以做爱了吗。


	8. Chapter 8

我觉得我的手指沾了油腻的东西，我去闻，也只能闻到里面油的味道。我和迦尔纳去楼上，我又和他慢吞吞的走下来，我记不得他离开多久，但他一出现我就想走。

我这颗枯竭的心，破败不堪的扭动着，我捂住它，就像是创可贴试图堵住入水口。我慢慢地把手臂放下来，我很疲惫，看向迦尔纳的脸，朝他说我很累了。我还很冷，我觉得夏天的风都不再暖和了，迦尔纳拽着我，我们一起走，走到楼梯口，我有想把他推下去的冲动，我坐在楼梯上，又觉得自己残忍，残酷，善恶不分。我用手捂住脸，蹲坐在楼梯上，朝迦尔纳说，我很累了，我很疲惫了，迦尔纳看着我这样，我懒得管他，他就这样安静地看着我。

现在是会回暖的季节，我的确不知道该做什么，我的脑子叫我回忆起我的弟弟，我没见过一面的双胞胎，我和他们没差多远，我知晓，我再过几年也会是妈妈的孩子。我把手从我脸上放下，迦尔纳把手从我的肩上放下，他绕过我走下去，走的很轻，我看他因为动作而颤动的发尾。迦尔纳的背影很瘦，他变成了歇着上升的旗帜，我手中的是靛蓝色的，母亲小时候喜欢给我涂蓝色的指甲油，她说这个颜色很适合我。迦尔纳回来了，他递给我一杯牛奶，手里拿着一袋巧克力粉，小黑黑跟着他，他就高举着，把巧克力粉倒进去，用一只筷子搅拌。后来他喝了一口，我和小黑黑都看着他，迦尔纳用拇指把嘴边的奶渍抹掉，说想好要叫小黑黑什么了。

阿周那，他叫我，其实是在叫猫。我坐在楼梯上，我端着那杯巧克力牛奶，我觉得有点甜但也是不错，刚来东京的时候，我直接冲巧克力粉喝，为了省事，也做过把东西直接倒入热水壶的蠢事。我妄想一点粉末就可以得到一下午的不麻烦，我却只是喝了巧克力色的水而已，那遗留在公寓橱柜里的袋子也不再想碰了。

我屈着身子摸口袋，想摸出烟盒来，我的胃却绞痛着，悲悯着，我保持蜷曲的姿势，继续摸烟，连打火机也没有摸到。我想，我总是蹭迦尔纳的烟，我拿一支，他拿一支，我们面对面，要一起点燃。我厌恶我们的称呼，我对他使用最不礼貌的称呼，我在马路边喝了两口就丢掉的果酒开始发酵，我的耳朵更红了。

我的体温很低，现在很高，我虚高着，又想把眼睛转到体内说嘘，不要再谈了。迦尔纳也蹲下来，坐下来，把腿随意的舒展开，我觉得我长高了，用杯子想喂猫喝，迦尔纳说猫不能吃巧克力，我把手伸回来，自己喝光了。

我该讲一讲他，我的浑身起满了红疹子，又疼又痒，一大片一大片的。我的手像对待肉体对待它们，把它们当成我本该有的一部分，我抱着自己，指甲在手臂上划着，迦尔纳从不阻止我。哪怕是第一次，他也不愿和我一起，安顿好就走到别的房里去。我对他算是什么关系，我终于把这个问题打捞起来，我冲他说，要一起旅行吗，他装作没听到我的话，把手放到我的肩头。他不会把耳环摘下来的，就像他摩擦我的耳朵，问我有没有耳洞。我说以前有，去上学的时候没戴，长起来了。他要帮我穿，我说以后吧。我只愿意承诺我做不到的事情，我拥有这样的构想，迦尔纳也没再说话，看着天花板。如果天花板是玻璃的，东京的星星也不见得比孟买更多，迦尔纳躺在我旁边，我坐着，垂着脑袋。

他闭上眼睛，他要睡着了，他呼吸着，发着平稳的声音。我玩他的头发，他睁开一只眼睛看我。迦尔纳穿着一件黑色的衬衣，他喜欢黑色，骑摩托会穿黑色的靴子，我甚至怀疑自己是他臆想的产物了。我的口腔很疼，我站起来，说要出去，迦尔纳在楼梯上要睡着，那个阿周那踩着他的脸，他不情愿的坐起来，叫我阿周那。我挑了挑眉，站在第四还是第五节的台阶上，迦尔纳把猫放跑，说想到我的公寓看看。

迦尔纳没有骑摩托，他搬来一架很老的自行车，怂恿我坐上去。我说我可以带你，迦尔纳说我想回顾之前的感觉。我不怎么骑车，我坐巴士，走路，搭顺风车或者雇佣人，迦尔纳说他当过车夫，当过花店老板，当咖啡店前台，餐厅服务员。我把手伸到他的上衣口袋里，问他是不是很多都往你这里塞钱，他木讷的看着我，说工作服的上衣没有口袋。他朝我展示袖口，说自己很喜欢把笔塞到这里，我说那还真是破坏氛围，他看了我一眼，说你喜欢橡胶手套气球吗。他催促我坐上去，我还在为我的姿势纠结，他就骑起来。我怀疑他带不动我，我想听听他累的气喘吁吁的声音，我说我们可以骑两辆车，他说不碍事，抱住我的腰，我突地红了脸。

这没什么大不了的，我想，我很快从后边抱住他的腰，他的腰很细，像纸一样会刮伤人，我抱住他，他看着很高兴，边骑边哼歌，风一般般大，我也想跟他哼起来，我也许不该听过这首歌。自行车没有后视镜，我等着脸上的热度消散，我喝太多酒了，吐干净，我也喝了不少。多都是果酒，我靠这样置换，却不曾想过，我劳累过度的时候，感受到的也是相同的错觉。所以酒叫人疲惫，烟叫人苦涩，我一个都不喜欢，却还是爱上了它们。我像爱耳机一样爱它们，爱陆地一样踩在它们身上，我在期待它们有一天把我掀翻在地。

迦尔纳又问我喜不喜欢橡胶手套气球，我问他是吹起来的那种气球吗，他说很奇怪，我以为没有人不知道橡胶手套气球，我有点想笑，问他橡胶手套气球是什么，他把车停到路边，从兜里掏出一只橡胶手套，他把手套吹起来了，五指都圆嘟嘟的，我把手伸过去捏，他不满的顿了一下，等吹好扎好，把另一只手套给了我。

吹吧，迦尔纳的眼睛说，我接过来，说我吹不起来。他看着我，说试试看，他显得有点兴奋，我觉得今天的迦尔纳不太正常，可能是骑车导致的。我班里那群男孩也喜欢天天抱怨自己的后座没有可爱的女孩，这样很不正常。也许现在可爱的女孩都喜欢摩托男耶，有人说，我在这边翻着书，脑子又想着迦尔纳，我想迦尔纳的后座有女孩，我想都想不到，只想笑。旁座却喔了一声，问我是不是想到了初恋，听说那边的女孩都很好看，有一头乌黑的长发，有神的眼睛，我说这边的女孩也是这样的，没太大的区别。大家说我身在福中不知福，又提到迦尔纳，他们想认识他，又有点害怕。我说迦尔纳并不可怕，他们说迦尔纳看着很凶，气质很冷，不是你这种看上去高攀不起的，他就算是站在那里，我也觉得他会收我保护费。我并没有高攀不起，我看他们，只好微笑着，不知道该怎么反驳，我想说迦尔纳不会收保护费，他喜欢和你们相同的东西，他比我们大一些，头发也不会很好的打理，穿衣也算是有一种风格，但打架不一定打得过他。

我接过手套，我说把咖啡灌进去，就会有讨厌的东西变得膨胀。迦尔纳却又拿出个长绳子，长度不高不低，他把绳子系到我的手腕上，又把吹好的手套捆上去，我左手拿着那只干瘪的手套，问他在做什么，迦尔纳说你把我那份吹起来吧，我想收到你的礼物。

我可以有更好的给他，我说我可以给你更好的，我朝他要了绳子，把手套直接捆起来，要系在他脖子上。绳子有点短，有点勒人，我抬着手给他系，他的额头和我碰在一起。我觉得自己蠢极了，我笑了起来，笑到想跌坐在地上，现在是深夜吧，河堤的深夜也好，桥上的深夜也好，没人能看到我和他滑稽的样子。迦尔纳的脸上说不清楚，我顺手碰了碰他的脸，像他摸我一样摸着他的脸，他的脸很冰，他握住我的手，我们又骑到车上去。我从后面拽绳子，把手上气鼓鼓的手套想缠到其他地方，我又想拽迦尔纳脖子后面的绳子，觉得有点危险。

我在后面摸他的脖子，我把扯他的衣角，然后索性什么都不拽。我想站在后座上，大喊着，我想朝后坐着，看自己慢慢后退。迦尔纳骑得很慢，我问他是不是不行了，他又不理我，越蹬越快，我扶住后座，我就着吹着的风冲他说天气不错，我应该是吼出来的，我流动的气息不同了，迦尔纳也不只是红色的。

他撒住车，我在我做出跳车举动前。我的公寓没有亮灯，我摸索着钥匙，去开，听门嘎吱嘎的响。我觉得我在学校什么都没做，老师教授的都是我知道的，我沉溺社交，我听着别人说很多话，我故意如此，接着回到这里，把家具全部蒙起来。迦尔纳脱了鞋进去，他的脚步很轻，我跟着他，看他一点一点把灯打开，先是玄关的，然后是走廊的，厨房的，客厅的，他走到二楼去，打开我房间的灯，皱了皱眉。

我的房间很生涩，我的公寓很小，我挤在很窄很窄的楼梯上，看着迦尔纳的背影。迦尔纳先给我通了风，又看我的画架。我的颜料很整齐，我的调色盘却一层叠着一层，我明显不想好好去清洗，上面呈了一堆土色，还积着灰。我走过去，他又从头到脚审视了一遍，我却因为他脖子上的手套而很想笑。我现在和迦尔纳很适合去用12块钱挑战公园项目，10元坐一个，要好好考虑，我会和迦尔纳产生分歧，最后都选择了旋转的杯子，我被转的恶心，脸色发白，他说我像是块渗透出内心的泡芙。

迦尔纳大概还会拉我去魔音鬼屋，戴上耳机，关掉灯，我和他坐在一起，对面什么都没有。我的眼睛里却在黑暗里看到我们坐着的平台卷曲，漂浮，像进入冲流的窄道，这里什么都没变，我能看到我想看的，听到看不到的灵魂倒茶的声音。红茶，迦尔纳说，我桌子前面有红茶，绿茶，我说，是很粗的茶，也许是黑色的。我的耳朵贴着我的头皮，我的眼睛支撑我的胳膊，我用胳膊肘碰了碰迦尔纳，他睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

迦尔纳皱着眉看着我，我把地上的白布掀起来，他绕过我，直接坐到床边上。我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。你的洁癖还没好吗，迦尔纳把脖子上的手套解下来问我，我说这不是能好的东西，他点点头，我发现他的睫毛是白色的。

明天会去上学吗，迦尔纳问我，他在逼问我。我说我想去自然会去的，现在还不是去的时候，我的申请已经批下来，去不去都无所谓。我第一次使用这个词，我的舌头打结，差点互相啃咬。迦尔纳笑了，他又点点头，说不去也好，我们去其他地方吧。

我不知道他的其他算什么，也许之前我说的旅行就是他的目的，我说我不能出国，迦尔纳说那就开车去吧，有什么想带的东西吗。我说没有，大概没有吧，我不想穿校服出门了，迦尔纳说先去马嘶店里穿个孔吧，我看着他，他说看着我，迦尔纳没有开玩笑的意思，我说妈妈不喜欢，迦尔纳回味了很久这个词汇，他冲我说被妈妈担心也挺好的。

我拉开衣柜，往行李箱里塞鞋子，我带了好几双鞋子，很多衬衫和太阳镜，迦尔纳问我为什么不穿T恤，我说我穿着也好，但会显得不正式，我还得在外边套个外套。迦尔纳要挟我，他把他那个发着七彩光的亮色太阳镜塞到了我的盒子里，我说塞不下了，你塞到自己盒子里吧，迦尔纳就说现在回去太麻烦了，我就带这个好了。我说不行，我还有其他东西，迦尔纳看我把护肤品全丢进去，嚼着泡泡糖说我们不去海滩，我说去山上也有紫外线，我会过敏，迦尔纳就把眼睛眯起来，他仔细检查了我的手臂，说要看看我的后背，他那热乎乎的手贴着我的皮肤，我说现在已经消肿了，只是不良反应而已。迦尔纳很失望的喔了一声。

迦尔纳坐在我的白色大箱子上，我把蓝色小箱子提起来，和他说下去，我要贴着放了。迦尔纳对我不说敬语的行为很满意，一旦我和他假客气，迦尔纳头上的白色耳朵就会耷拉，我就会又觉得他的毛很长，是那种毛茸茸的巨型生物。我嫌热，现在是夏天，我默念着，这是夏天，我马上要进行第二场旅行了，和迦尔纳。

迦尔纳说离开一会儿，我说好，一个小时后迦尔纳来接我，他开了自己红色的车，说把行李收拾妥当了，我说猫呢，他说阿周那睡着了，在后座呢。我说他会因为害怕缩到酒店床底下的，迦尔纳思索了一下，我把行李箱放到后备箱，坐到后座上，迦尔纳开车去市中心，我摇下窗子，马嘶表情扭曲的接过放猫的笼子，完了，我想，全完了。

马嘶看着很精神，他和迦尔纳碰了碰拳，冲我说晚上好啊，我说好啊，他很夸张的笑了两下，说放心好了，我会用全部激情照顾好他的，迦尔纳面无表情的说不用，普通的就行，就这样了。迦尔纳拉开车门，对着猫说拜拜阿周那，马嘶张了张嘴，我有种想踹一脚油门的冲动，拜托了，我想，让我踹一脚车屁股也好。但迦尔纳很开心，他总是不合时宜的开心，我想我也蛮开心，迦尔纳说放弃了摩托，但买车是有好处的，我说什么好处，他说还好有四个座位。

迦尔纳邀请我坐到他旁边，他说阿周那已经走了，你暂时不需要照顾他的感受了。我问他你觉得我也是那样吗，迦尔纳问我你也觉得自己是这种动物吗。我说你的气息像大型动物，虽然外表完全不是那样，迦尔纳一边开车，一边问我自己还可以是其他动物吗。我说蜗牛，他眨了眨眼睛，说会跌倒吧，我问他蜗牛怎么跌倒，他说会被自己的粘液滑倒的，如果阿周那跟着后面会很危险。我说我不会平白无故的跟着蜗牛走的，迦尔纳扭过来看了我一眼，他摸索了一下口袋，把烟夹在耳朵后边，迦尔纳说但阿周那并不是猫啊。

我也不太懂自己的心情，我被说成是动物会没缘由的懊恼，但我发现他的特指并非只有我一个的时候，我也会觉得心里不舒服。我当自己心思柔软过头了，母亲从未教授给我男孩子不能做的事情。我觉得这很平常，我的哥哥们块头又很大，我看待怖军正如看待石像，我看坚战，又觉得他该被摆在厅堂中央。我还在生长，谁也无法估计我最后会以什么姿态定格，我有些厌恶我的年轻，我并不喜欢苍老，我不喜欢我伸出手皱褶的皮肤，甚至不喜欢嘴巴旁边的纹路。我坐在副驾上用后视镜检查自己的脸，我总会花很长时间打理自己，只为了更清爽一点，让脸部更舒适一点。我把车窗打开，夜风吹乱了我和迦尔纳的头发，迦尔纳丝毫不在意这个，哼着歌，用手在方向盘上打打着节拍。

我恐惧神像，各类的神像都恐惧。我恐惧雕像，各类的艺术雕像因为太大，太高，因为离得太近或者太远，总叫我起一身冷汗。我在店内的时候，见到小巧的木雕被画上色彩和脸，我的头皮发麻，神情僵硬，竟也想出通过讪笑倒着溜走。但母亲会拽住我，她虔诚的低头、祈祷，我站在她旁边，也跟着做着。我不敢抬头看，我看着黑皮肤的神，我看过金灿灿的神，我也看白的连成一片的神。神是没有温度的，迦尔纳说，但太阳有温度，我不必相信他们。你会被诅咒的，我闭上眼睛说，我是害怕麻烦事的，所以不要再乱讲话了。是吗，迦尔纳说，很抱歉，我没有恶意，很抱歉，我睁开眼睛，看着窗外又说我知道，你就是这样的性格，你总喜欢在撒谎的时候说两次。

我只是因为紧张，迦尔纳说，我的心脏在跳，你要来看看吗。我惊恐的看了迦尔纳一眼，他的白头发被吹起来，露出额头，我把手指贴到他的头上，他说我没有发烧，我的体感温度本来就高。我把手收回来，抱着臂说我从来没有做过这种事情，迦尔纳，你真是一个奇怪的人。迦尔纳说谢谢夸奖，他停下车用指头拉了拉我手上的绳子。

我脸红了，我忘记把这奇怪的东西拆下来，我把手套丢到车上，从车上走下来，迦尔纳已经走进建筑，开始询问房间了。这是一家温泉旅馆，半身就像嵌到林子里，前台看了看我，又看了看迦尔纳，迦尔纳已经拿好钥匙说可以走了。我应了一声，又有点在意的看向前台，前台朝我笑了笑，欠了欠身。

迦尔纳选了带温泉的房间，把行李放到柜子里说这是纯日式的，所以没有床。我说我有接触过，迦尔纳就又从衣柜里翻出两件浴衣，他给了我一件深蓝的，我说我想要他手上那个紫色带花纹的，迦尔纳看了一眼衣服，又看我，说这是女款，打算找前台去换的。我咳嗽一声，走过去把衣服拿过来，说我去换，你穿那件就好。我极快的关上门，门却弹了一下开始回退，我刚打算伸手过去，就看到一节白胳膊把门慢慢的推了回去。我顿时觉得十分快活，坐到椅子上播固话，和前台说衣服的时候，对面的动作很快，我刚把目光移到阳台的层叶上，门铃就响了。

我和迦尔纳穿着同样的衣服，坐在榻榻米上喝着同样的苹果汁，我们谁都没选择椅子，冲完澡就换上浴衣了。现在我们身上也有同样的气息，迦尔纳撑着胳膊看手机，我撑着胳膊看杂志，我们之间空了一块不小的地。后来迦尔纳移过来，问我要不要出去吃点东西。我想换一身衣服，这还不是旺季，夏天也没有熟透，我们一前一后走在木质的庭廊上。迦尔纳说体验一下也不是什么坏事，我却想那些鞋子白拿，墨镜也白拿，总之行李没有一处有用的。我们踩着木屐从石板路一节一节的到大道上，要去街上有起伏，迦尔纳在前面朝坡上走，我跟着他走，我们走路哒哒哒哒，我们就像玩具一样留着细线。迦尔纳凭空抓住线，他先回头找我，问我为什么要把绳子脱掉，我说太蠢了，你不也解开了吗，迦尔纳说没有，他把手套和绳子从口袋里拿出来，我说我没有吹起手套。我坚定迦尔纳是爱添乱的家伙，迦尔纳并不否认，他把绳子的一端给我，让我牵着，他说这样不会跌倒。我从没有穿木屐跌倒，我就算是不穿袜子也不会跌倒，我质疑迦尔纳，听他说好吧，我就开始摇摆了。

我把手伸到迦尔纳面前，我本想说给我吧，迦尔纳一把握住我的手，把我拉到他面前。这样才更容易跌倒，我想，我没有挣扎，我们的手从上面落到下面，我和迦尔纳的手自然垂落着，我触碰到他。

天渐渐黑了，夏夜的石板路也会光滑些，路灯没有那么亮，不会惨白，只是明黄色的。迦尔纳带我去吃棉花糖，卖的小贩却关门了，他带我吃章鱼烧，章鱼烧最后一份被卖光了，我说去吃碗拉面吧，选了最里面的位置，迦尔纳想选靠窗的位置，又被提醒说这是预约位。

迦尔纳很沮丧，他坐在我对面说我可能真的被诅咒了，我很想笑，勉强把汤咽下去。迦尔纳点了红油，我点了番茄的，我们的碗里泛起一串红色。迦尔纳说想吃番茄，就把牛肉夹给我，要喂我吃，我躲了一下，迦尔纳就把肉塞到了自己嘴里，从我碗里夹了一大片番茄。我喜欢番茄，迦尔纳说，番茄听起来像太阳，我提议要不要去超市买一盒小番茄，他同意了，说小番茄说起来很像小太阳，又想着喝我的汤。我问他为什么不点番茄面，他说我点了，又说知道我不会和他点一样的。我沉默了一下，我说我会避开和家人一样的食物，迦尔纳问我为什么，我说我的哥哥们会喜欢更丰富的食物。

迦尔纳看我，他不懂我，他也不懂我家庭，他以为我们只是吃一样的饭，连勺子都分配的妥当，我说我是特殊的那个，母亲会特别允许我挑选，我会按照兄长的口味换着选，好让他们吃到自己想吃的。迦尔纳问我喜欢什么，我就说我没什么讨厌的。

我们吃饱了，汤很暖和，我的胃很满足。我觉得我的脚步沉了，我把手背到身后，一会儿又拿到前面，迦尔纳没有心理负担，他握住我的手，我也就不乱动了。但附近没有便利店，这里更靠着森林，就算看到松鼠也不奇怪，迦尔纳说，他说听到了水声，我们可能围着旅店转了一圈。去叫客房服务吧，我说，迦尔纳又不动了，他点点头，却拉着我进了一家服装店。


	10. Chapter 10

我读过这本书，我抢在迦尔纳前说，迦尔纳说我也读过，但他还是把书买下了，买了两本，走到收银台付了钱。他手上提了不少东西，有番茄，有衣服，有糖还有书，他拒绝让我帮他分担，就这样，一手拿着很多，一手牵着我。我们走在路灯下，脚步很生硬，他却说着夏天的晚上也会很冷，越靠近水却又清爽。

迦尔纳在服装店前停下，他拉着我，差点被门槛绊倒。迦尔纳的手心出了点汗，我的掌心也变得黏黏糊糊的，我收紧了手掌，迦尔纳把我的手放开，他走向二楼，我留在一楼，环顾四周，发觉这是家卖浴衣的店。比起东京的潮流商圈，这里狐狸庭院似的，墙壁淋湿，贴着带着香味的壁纸，我四处找也没看到香薰，周围没有乐器，只有雨。店内有一个小巧的日式喷泉，用竹子动来动去，发出清脆的响声，我见池间有白色的莲花，不免多看了几眼，迦尔纳叫我，他唤我好几次，我都没有听到，到了最后一声，迦尔纳走到我身边，拽住我的手腕，把我拉走了。

我和他一起登上木楼梯，每一步都是响的，店主是个盘着头发的女人，眼角略有细纹，她穿着的大概是浴衣吧，身子很小巧，说话声音也很小，迦尔纳轻声和她说话，她也笑着听着，然后让我站在台子上，打量着。我问迦尔纳是要订做吗，迦尔纳说不用，这里不卖订制的衣服，店主人通过人来挑选，就像筛选海洋球一样，会帮你找一件合适的。

店主转身回门帘内了，我从台上走下来，迦尔纳就说我们去这边的门看看，店主说有番茄吃。我无法判断他们是否相识，迦尔纳总会认识奇怪的人，也会认识不同职业的人，迦尔纳从未把自己困在一个圈子里，迦尔纳真的在篮子里找到了番茄。他把番茄拿起来，用袖子擦了擦，他还叫我闻，说很新鲜，一会要谢谢店主。迦尔纳的愿望达成了，他要来纸袋装番茄，一直在感谢着，店主看着他，又看着我，说衣服应该蛮好的，去试试看吧，迦尔纳拒绝了。

迦尔纳付了钱，和我从店内出来，我抬头看招牌，迦尔纳就说这里没有招牌，他没有回去的意愿，带着我在极少的街上逛着，迦尔纳走的很快，我在后面跟着，和他保持一个空隙。我和他走，他不回头，我也不上赶着。我边走边看月亮，天气很好，星星也在，月亮却被碎影挡住不少，我要看清楚，我就要偏离轨道。

我停下来，我侧着脑袋看，又侧着身子。迦尔纳来到我身边，他说夏天的月亮是红色的，我说冬天才会是，他转念一想，说冬天的月亮是红色的，夏天的月亮是蓝色的，还会变成白色。他朝我指星星说星星是月亮的芝麻，吃饼子掉下的，我说星星只是种子，迦尔纳就说芝麻也是种子，还香喷喷的。

他要去买苹果糖，我觉得喉咙很烫，迦尔纳看着我捂着脖子，问我是不是被蚊虫叮着了，我说没有，我的喉咙滚烫滚烫的。迦尔纳的手指在我的脖子上摸索着，他摸过我的喉结，我又觉得喉咙烫的湿润，迦尔纳问我有没有吃过星星，是不是星星掉到了我的嗓子里。我哑口无言，张开嘴让他看着，他趁机吻了我，我们的舌头交缠在一起，迦尔纳手上的纸袋全掉了。

夜已深，走廊挂上灯笼，光在薄薄的纸上停着，迦尔纳非说这像糖纸，我问他是不是没有吃饱，可以吃那些糖，迦尔纳邀请我一起吃，我说太甜了，我不喜欢吃甜食，迦尔纳说在自己在新德里很喜欢吃炸糖丸，比这个甜上几倍，我说你喜欢那些吗，迦尔纳说不一定喜欢，但很习惯，所以会回想起来很多东西。

迦尔纳侧躺在榻榻米上，我坐在他旁边看书，没有他联系，我的手机也因为没电关机了。我说我忘带充电器了，迦尔纳并没有拿出来什么，他把灯关了，说睡吧。我们都洗了澡，身上又是一个气味的，迦尔纳拥着我，我和他躺在被褥上，过了一会儿我说我很冷，我检查了一下阳台，把窗帘一下一下拉下来，迦尔纳把被褥移斜了，他朝我张开双臂，我无视了他，缩回被子里，迦尔纳就把自己的被子丢掉，要缩进我的被窝，我说太小了，装不下两个人的，他就又把被子拿回来，往我身上叠了一半。迦尔纳说斜着睡就不会睡到缝隙里去，他说他想抱我，我说我没带东西，什么都没带，浴衣没有口袋，迦尔纳也没有爬起来，夜里真的冷了。

迦尔纳说润滑剂在行李箱里，他带了很多，我看了他一眼，他说有点冷，你要做吗。他在问我，我说我很不习惯，我翻了个身，他从后边把我抱住，说也有套，买了焦糖味的，他又伸手过来，把手塞到我的裤子里，我想起来我的老师，我总不合时宜的想起好多人。在我记忆里，我的母亲会哭，她是位很美丽的女人，我们谁都不忍叫她哭泣。迦尔纳第一次见我，他看我，却说我像妈妈，我心生不满，对他说你并没有见过我的母亲。迦尔纳又说直觉，他抽着烟，把烟灰弹到烟灰缸里，我问他为什么没有刺青，他说想纹个后背的，但太不明显了。

迦尔纳的皮肤有一块是黑色的，说是胎记也不算，皮肤光滑偶尔起伏，迦尔纳说可能是烧伤了，也可能是出生的不太健康。迦尔纳摸我的性器，我也摸他的后背，我摸到黑色的地方，我觉得黑色比白色更柔软，我压着声音问他，问迦尔纳你是不是橡皮人，他说我的皮肤会回弹的，他很无趣。

高潮过去了，高潮遗留的只有身上的薄汗和粘液一样的夜了。我的顶端略过疾风，迦尔纳的身子像冻僵了，他摆出冻僵机器人模样，发出很热的温度，我们紧紧贴在一起，静静的，旅馆阳台的风铃被吹动了，我在榻榻米上看到影子，迦尔纳握着我的手，我们大概在比赛吧，我也使劲回握着。我的掌心呈现出白色，他的手背有红色，我们谁都看不清谁，我把嘴巴缩到被子里，迦尔纳隔着被子开始吻我。

我从电影中学到爱，我并无时间观看太多，我在细小的片子里寻找细小的爱，每每都被自己感动。我害怕把自己的情感表露，动情之处的眼泪，我也要尽快擦去，不叫人发觉。但我的同学和同胞总会过于敏锐，指着我直说，阿周那哭了耶，他被感动到了。我哪怕真的如此，也全是不敢承认思索的。

我喜欢歌舞片的氛围，愿意找雨夜里香烟升起的地方，每每遇到，也为相隔很远而快乐起来。我的情绪牵动我的表情，我虽在意志，也会被大哥提醒说，你在憋笑呢，阿周那。我无法控制表情，也许一开始我是为自己的特殊而快乐吧，我的特殊代表我一犯错就会最先被惩罚，无关年纪和能力，只是被授予的瞬间，我也将变成不同的人。我对母亲说，我像那座铜像，母亲说不，阿周那，你是那座更高的，金光闪闪的。

每逢如此，我又想站出来愚弄他人。也许我该说个笑话听听，看着捧腹大笑也比得体强些。我学会了抽烟，我不再被呛着。我在公园学会，高年级的学长塞给我一支，他抽，我抽，我选了女士香烟，有甜甜的水果味，他抽更凶更刺鼻的，我说我想试试那个，他想吻我，我就跑了。我的个头在国外并非突出，我不喜欢大块肌肉，也不会把目光过于留恋。

在伦敦，我是细瘦的，在巴黎我也是，在新德里和孟买，我是穿着华贵的。我路过恒河，看到有人在举行葬礼，我的船过去了，我看着他们，看着船边升起的烟和香料，那被烧开的人影。我顿时觉得我正如前往死亡的船上，我和他们背道而驰，我听不到发丧的哭声，只能看着汽轮的烟囱一点一点的吹着，正如风车的指向标。

但迦尔纳的特殊并非人给予，他不会特地引起注意，也学不会收敛。他躺在屋外的树影间，撑着手，抱着我，我转过身去，他要吻我，我就碰碰他的嘴巴。我想，我是嫉妒他的，我终于愿意承认了，我越夸赞他，等同的效果不过是厌恶他，我越讨厌他，我越割舍不掉他。我阅读那些振奋人心的词汇，当词汇变成习惯，收到的便会大打折扣。

我不是被人喜欢的人，我会被人注视的特性并非在我。我冲迦尔纳说，我帮你吧，我俯到他身下，吻他的性器，把前端含到嘴里。迦尔纳摸我的头发，我很舒服，却没有经验，他嫌我生涩，也没有推开我。我的嘴巴粘黏腻腻的，我在生硬的讨好他，他不擅长拒绝他人。我没有让他硬起来，我用手摸了他两下，他也没有硬起来，我从被子里爬出来，满脸热气，他捧着我的脸，又吻我，我们吻半天，他要扯我的裤子，我说我没穿内裤。

我发觉他硬起来了，他抵在我的穴口，往上面挤了好多润滑剂。他吻我的脖子，我觉得胸口很疼，右胸口疼过左胸口，我喘着气被他贯穿，又觉得胃部堵塞。我喘不来气，我嘴里都是烟味，我想咳嗽，也咳不到点上。我被拽着，晃悠着，他忽悠我，他把我抱起来，叫我的手靠着墙，坐在他的腿上。我挣扎不了，我并没有尝试过这个体位，门被迦尔纳顶的直响，我害怕纸破掉，不敢多用力。迦尔纳握着我的手腕，捅的好深，我觉得我的小腹在起伏，我对他说停下，他捂住我的嘴，我只好坐在他腿上，一次一次进入更后的地方。

我倒在榻榻米上，我不敢看自己的浴衣，迦尔纳光着身子把两件衣服丢到洗衣桶，说明天会有新衣服，现在睡吧。我睡不了，我想打击报复，把房间内所有的灯都打开。我没力气那么做，我趴在榻榻米上，看迦尔纳收拾被褥，我扯他，我伸了伸手，叫他把手腕给我。他俯下身来，我把他扯到地上。我睡着了，我八成是想找个枕头，迦尔纳没动，他像个木头被我攀爬。

第二天中午我起来，饥肠辘辘，迦尔纳在阳台上坐着。他拉开一半门，又把百叶帘子放了一半，我被光线叫醒，腿上干着液体，我赤身裸体，只好把他看成影子。


	11. Chapter 11

前台说，周末晚间有烟火大会，附近山上有神明出没，未到旺季，人很少，去看看也很好。迦尔纳应允，决定和我去山上瞧瞧。我说不太像宣传好，可能比较小吧，迦尔纳说是人少吧，他眯着眼睛，仔细看着手册，说离这里不远，晚上去也不错。我没有参加过庙会，庆典也是坐在台上的摆设，我和我的家人们举办过小小的晚会，也经常被来历不明的人打破。那时，我尚未成熟，无法分辨客套话和真话，当我发觉话语有内外两份已经到了几年后了。人说的坐下不是坐下，尝尝也不是真的要吃，借我玩玩只是玩笑，我却总急的眼睛发红。我不喜欢拿自己珍惜的东西说笑，我把这个和母亲说了，母亲也只是摸我的头发，说我是不是太像女孩子了。

我的家庭里只有母亲是女孩子，她到现在也是女孩子。我说我不想像女孩子，妈妈，教教我吧。从这时起，我便树立起定要成为有担当人的模样，这样的模样，应是连喜爱和习惯都可以抛却的。我把自己喜欢的玩偶丢出去，半夜打雷，我又恐惧的缩到被子里。我心想，不可以去打扰母亲，久而久之，我也不怕打雷了。每想至此，我又无比自豪，想人必须得到苦练和修行，这样才会抛却内里的恐惧，达到完成的自己。

可我大概还是怕的。我听到雷声，既有崇敬又有恐惧，就像我注视神像，却觉得熟悉，了解，这样不可知的事情被我知晓，我又有种罪恶弥漫，使梦境痛不欲生。我时常想，小时候的自己多么的勇敢，可以喝下很苦的药，打针，也可以挂吊瓶，容忍雷声。我并非是厌恶，我厌恶也不至于叫它消失掉，我更想搞清楚它究竟是什么，我去探寻，也算是知道了。我在暴风雨天对它知根知底，自信挑战，我又被它击垮，僵立在窗边。

我不喜欢春天，春天风很大，会把门吹出很响的声音。我不喜欢夏天，夏天有雨水，也会有雨季，夏天湿漉漉的，我喜欢夏天，我又不喜欢汗液频出，只得对着冷气过日子。我很喜欢冰激凌，我和迦尔纳坐在木质长凳上，他吃草莓味的，我又吃薄荷味的，我觉得颗粒很好吃，像曲奇，我又不想确切反应，我说颗粒很好吃，迦尔纳说果肉也很好吃。

母亲告诉我，切勿和别人共用一双筷子，不要一起喝一瓶水，也不要分享一个事物。母亲觉得唾液是有病菌的，但亲密的人不会。迦尔纳很自然的咬了一口我的冰激凌，我瞪大眼睛，回过神来，连牙齿也咬起来了。按理说，我会把冰激凌丢掉，说给你了，就像被人弄脏的书，咬过的铅笔头。迦尔纳吃掉了，还舔了嘴唇上的，他看着我，说味道不错，他还把自己那个递过来。

我沉默了，我的头顶悬着一把剑，我并不觉恶心，在想我们既然已经抽过一支烟，为什么不去分享同一个食物。在想，迦尔纳习惯这样，他的学生时代也是在后院里和人分享一个冰激凌吗。我不想再想，我认清楚了，我是一个容易嫉妒的人，我越不在意，越说着，越在意。我非常在意，在意到手掌发热，我凑过去张开嘴咬了一口，我知道这是草莓味，我却一时尝不出来。我的舌尖冷冰冰的，我也和迦尔纳做了同样的动作。

我反应过来了，我几乎把迦尔纳手上的冰激凌吃光，他的嘴角沾着浅绿色的薄荷味，迦尔纳的吃相一如既往的糟糕。他又垂下脑袋，咬掉了我手上的甜筒，叼走后一口气吞下了肚子，他看着我，把手里还剩些的冰激凌递给我，我要接过来，他又不给，把手凑的近了一点。我帮你拿，尽情吃吧。他的眼神这么和我说，他的表情有些满足，我说我的手还好着，迦尔纳没听到，又把冰激凌贴近了。吃吧，很好吃的。他又这么看我。我明白了，我说，认命的张开了嘴。

我和他在长凳上等了一阵子，天要黑了，迦尔纳站起来，说该去洗澡了，他走到柜子面前，拿出来纸袋说该穿这个了。我问他是不是早就知道这个庆典，他点点头，又说是在去拿行李路上听到的，他又补充了一句车载广播。我用吹风机吹干头发，把自己打理好，换上衣服。店主人给我挑了件带有紫色花纹的浴衣，尺寸也刚好，很合身，我不知道该如何形容这个颜色，算是通透的粉，不算很明艳，有点像迦尔纳家里的毛球抱枕被洗褪色了。我系好腰带，迦尔纳也出来了，他的是一件黑色的，颜色太沉了，一眼也看不到暗纹，我看他系那条暗黄色的腰带，又把皮筋咬在嘴里，要绑头发。

我说我来绑吧，我拽住皮筋的下摆，迦尔纳看着我，乖乖的张开了嘴。迦尔纳的刘海很长，我只捆了后面的头发，我说他的头发前后不一致，迦尔纳说这样很有意思，就保持了。他很满意我扎的头发，我说我是第一次帮人扎头发，他说你可以把头发留长，我愣了一下，我说我以前，我又闭上了嘴巴，我说庆典要开始了，庙会也开始了，再不去就找不到好位置了。

迦尔纳是没有年龄焦虑的，我想，他和我没什么区别，脸上也很干净，不留胡茬。迦尔纳转过身来，嘴上戴了两半假胡子，他问我怎么样，我说你就像伐竹翁一样，他把胡子拔下来，又戴了狐狸面具，问我怎么样，我说你喜欢就买下来，他想了想，把面具放下了，我们又往前走。

我问他为什么不买下来，迦尔纳说像第一个买的记忆深一点，他说要买合适的，能记起这天的。我不理解，我说慢慢碰到也好，喜欢不就可以一直喜欢吗，迦尔纳看我，他问我说你喜欢东西会永恒吗，我说当然，我又顿住了，我说只要不被人打搅就好。迦尔纳说，喜欢东西不是自己的事情吗，为什么会被他人影响，我说因为有责任，我需要负担得起我的喜欢，迦尔纳觉得很深奥，他递给我一支苹果糖，说这个很甜，吃吃看。

我咬了一口，糊了一脸，迦尔纳糊了嘴巴，他努力把嘴边的都舔干净，还是觉得舌尖缠了很多糖浆，我说太甜了，他说一般甜吧，他看了我一眼，还想尝尝我的。我说味道是一样的，他说是一样的，我想尝尝。我给他尝了，他又想让我吃他的，我拒绝了，我举着苹果糖回头叫他，迦尔纳又按住我，说不要动，一刻也不要动，我马上回来，不要动。迦尔纳走远了，急匆匆的，我手上举着两块苹果糖，我大概忘了哪个是自己的了。我吃了一口，又吃了另一边的一口，好甜，我想，夏夜又浓郁起来。

我站在捞金鱼的摊旁边等迦尔纳，我蹲下身，又觉无聊，问老板要来纸，放在圆框上，开始捞金鱼。我在电视上见过这项活动，从同学口中也听过，我提前体验，就算如此，第一只也并不顺利。好在我找到了技巧，当我捞到第三只的时候，迦尔纳回来了，头上戴着粉色的荧光发卡，我指着他的头，问他为什么买了个悬空的兔子耳朵，他说有一个很适合我，他戴到我头上，我立刻朝金鱼池望去。风把水吹起了波痕，我的脸皱皱巴巴，但头上亮着蓝色荧光的奇怪耳朵还是很显眼。我问迦尔纳这是什么，迦尔纳说有点像实心兔子耳朵，又有点像糖果，还有点像猫耳，我说我没有问你这个，我的声音听起来咔嚓咔擦的，我的羞愤之心打探了我，迦尔纳却指着我的手，惊奇的说纸掉了。

迦尔纳也蹲下身子，他的半边脸我看不太清楚，把工具给他，让他捞。他的手很稳，比我发挥的好些，我不满的想着，又见金鱼噗通又掉回水里，第一次这样，第二次，第三次都是这样。没有纸了，阿周那，迦尔纳举着最后一张湿答答的破洞纸和我说，我把提在手上的三条金鱼给他，说走吧，还有其他人要玩呢。迦尔纳很固执，他又买了好多纸，他让我看着他捞，我看着他认真捞，然后纸破了，纸掉了，纸被风吹走了。迦尔纳说，我可能受了诅咒，我说不会的，我说你要不闭着眼睛捞，迦尔纳闭上了眼睛，我乘机给了老板一个眼色。迦尔纳睁开眼睛，他说水这么没了，我说水箱破了，老板说剩下这三条送我们了，迦尔纳很开心，他觉得自己在奇怪的地方有着很好的天赋。迦尔纳说我错了，我并没有受诅咒，只是运气来的比较迟。我艰难的捂住了脸，我说对的，我们可以离开了，我站起来了，迦尔纳也站起来了，他歪到我身上，我问他怎么了，他面色凝重的和我说，脚麻了。

人的自信是可怕的。迦尔纳自从捞金鱼得到成品后，就拉着我要玩遍庙会上的游乐设施。他玩打枪，很准，换来一堆毛绒娃娃，他把整个人高的黑猫玩偶给我，我说这不是猫，我不可能这么大，他无视我的抗议，拿起手机给我拍照，我怒气冲冲，呲牙咧嘴，他拍拍黑猫的头说阿周那你好，这是阿周那，我问他你到底要起几个这种名字，迦尔纳看着我，手上握着棉花糖，他咬了一口说这有什么难办的，阿周那就是阿周那啊。

干脆把他推下台阶算了，我坐在长椅上，迦尔纳在研究身后的灯笼，我们把棉花糖分完了，我吃了太多甜食，却又开始想念之前的冰激凌。迦尔纳问我要不要喝水果汁，我问他是苹果汁吗，他说等我一下，他又买了章鱼烧回来，我问他苹果汁呢，他说还有很长的队，我想吃这个。我们又把章鱼烧分完了，我逐渐忘记我头上的奇怪头饰，迦尔纳更习惯的彻底，在我的视线里，他大概已经和粉红色镂空兔子融为一体了。

但迦尔纳凑近我，他说我衣服上沾着苹果糖，我低下头去看，他的气息弄痒我的睫毛。我要张嘴，他捂住我的嘴巴比了一个嘘的手势，说烟火大会要开始了。


	12. Chapter 12

我突然困了，我不该在这样的节日里犯困。我心头这么想着，却还是忍不住眼皮打架。烟火的美，我是感受得到的，我耷拉着眼皮，看着迦尔纳站起来。他的背影都露着一种快乐，我有时觉得迦尔纳冷静的不正常，像个商场里的白小人，但又有时候觉得他执着的不正常。他看了一眼烟花，好像把全人类的快乐都吸收了，好吧，主要吸收了我的快乐。我觉得美丽，却不觉得高兴，我拿着圆扇子，拎着金鱼，让后背不靠在墙壁上。烟火的光像极了地下舞台的光，迦尔纳的身上又斑斑点点了。迦尔纳像个深海鱼，我恶毒的想着。

迦尔纳永远看不腻那些人工制造出的惊喜，他冲着我说，很好看，他在邀请我，我握住他的手，和他边走边看着。我的木屐很磨脚，脚趾处泛起了红。我拽着迦尔纳，他看着夜色里的我，他突然伸手摸了摸，说我在夜里更像是阿周那，我知道是哪个阿周那，我说我们要去拿那个巨型玩偶了，迦尔纳说，这个阿周那是仿品，所以阿周那是阿周那。我被他绕晕了，我捂住他的嘴，我的生长痛伴随我的身高一起到了，我发觉我长高了。

迦尔纳单手抱着那只巨猫，我觉得猫很肥，就这么和他说了，迦尔纳看了看我，他说我很瘦，我说你比我更瘦，我怕我压断你的肋骨。迦尔纳低下脑袋，手摸了摸，他说是挺清楚的。我看着迦尔纳，正如他瞧见我，我发觉我到他那个年纪，大概是无法接受这个年纪的我了。我不知道容忍年轻的生命赋予眼前，究竟算不算自我折磨，我设想一下，也因此情绪低落了。

迦尔纳和我一路走着，我们一路下山，走到半路，有岔路口。迦尔纳说之前没有这个地方，我说是吧，你说什么就是什么好了。我们并不熟悉，也许是身体更贴近，外人觉得我们关系很僵硬，过一阵子又觉得我们关系很好，实际上，我们并没有那么好，也不会差到什么地方。就像我面对我的父亲，我全心全意的憎恶他，我全心全意的在外面冷着对待迦尔纳，我的内里就全心全意的希望自己多喜欢他。我并没有那么讨厌他，不会非常厌恶这个关系，也没有那么喜欢他。

但迦尔纳想去另一条路看一看，他说运气好的话还可以坐船，我说七月的船歌也不好听的，他说自己会划船，在恒河上也划过，当过船夫。我想象迦尔纳戴着草帽的样子，穿着红紫撞色的衣服，短裤套着黑色紧身裤，他一脸冷漠的划船，还唱歌。可能一开始有点不好意思，但后来就熟悉了起来，迦尔纳放开嗓子唱歌，我只能辨别出几个字母。就像现在，迦尔纳扛着猫去探路，我在后面没精打采的走着。我更困了，我的视线泛起小斑点，竟与当时迦尔纳脸上照着的没什么区别了。

我疲惫的叫着迦尔纳，企图让他走慢点，迦尔纳穿木屐也像飞，风风火火的。他在石碑前站定，我问他怎么了，却一直盯着他尾端有些毛躁的头发。他说他看到了神明，就在这个小小的房子里。我知道东京，我也知道京都，我还知道出云和小樽，这些并无什么联系，我从书里读过，一个城镇里有成千的神明。

我说要祭拜吗，也并无祈祷的意思。迦尔纳很虔诚，他把猫娃娃放到神庙前面，让它朝着那个小小的口鞠躬。我说，地上刚下过雨，迦尔纳还在做着同样的动作，他冲我说，阿周那，这样会得到好运的。我不知道他是对谁说，却还是起了一身疙瘩。也许是疹子，我面对潮湿，冲着凹凸不平的台阶，鼻子里闻到的也都是青春味了。迦尔纳拜完神，又把神前面的酒倒了杯，我出声阻止，他茫然的看着我。他在骗我，我再次觉得，他在欺骗我。如果他欺骗我，那我所露出的情绪也被他吞噬，正因为他在骗我，所以我做了些什么呢。

我说不要这么做，迦尔纳，你不是刚刚还在祭拜吗。迦尔纳说，我祭拜后，朝神灵请求了这杯酒，他一口下肚，我说会出问题的。他不觉得有问题，他想和我在神前接吻。神不会证明这个的，我看穿他，得意洋洋的说，我的发尾颤抖，我的发音颤抖，迦尔纳看着我，他还是吻了我的额头。

迦尔纳把猫拎起来，他双手抱着，我接过他的金鱼，说得朝酒店要个鱼缸，迦尔纳没说话，等走到一半，天下雨了，我又说，还好放完烟花了。迦尔纳看了我一眼，他说明天还有一天，被雨泡过，也就放不起来了，他看着我，又把头埋到猫的耳朵周围，说我们很幸运。

雨越下越大，毛绒玩具越来越重，我看到一个车站，说在这里避避雨再走吧，迦尔纳把猫放到长椅上，我和他一人一边，开始扭着浴衣的衣袖。我很狼狈，我的头发全贴到脸上，迦尔纳的半边刘海很长，他很没精神的拨开，又拧了拧。我把湿哒哒的纸扇铺开，迦尔纳过来碰了碰，上面就破了个洞。迦尔纳很内疚，他想弥补，塌掉的纸又碎成几片，我说不用了，我把扇柄晃了晃，说有这个就够了。

迦尔纳说，阿周那就像是泡芙，被泡的浮起来了。我说不好笑，我一拳打到猫的脸上，上面淌出很多水，迦尔纳提议我爬到上面，跳一下就好了。他来了劲儿，说可以在上面跳舞，你擅长的哪个都可以。我觉得很荒唐，我问他是不是发烧了，他摸了摸脑袋，冰凉的，我也跟着摸，摸了一手水。他看见雨下大了，也和我说，一起跑回去吧。

夜里已经深了，我分不清正时，看到路灯雾蒙蒙的，街道上戴着吊坠。迦尔纳拉住我的手，我拖着娃娃和金鱼，迦尔纳站到水沟面前，他把金鱼袋子打开，把鱼都掉进去。是活的，迦尔纳说，我说很快就活不成了，他又蹲下去看，说不太会，它们的生命很顽强，就算是被丢到河里，也能活下去。这不是河，我说，我勾了勾他的后领子，迦尔纳站起来，把鱼捧到手里，我们又开始在雨里跑。

迦尔纳想把鱼丢到温泉里，他研究了加热设施，我说你干脆放浴缸里得了，迦尔纳问我那晚上和鱼一起洗吗。我不想回答他，我可能想回答他吧，我看见迦尔纳的脸变成了三个，眼睛也青的瘆人。我头一次觉得迦尔纳长的很像我的同胞，他咧着尖利的牙，从上空飘下来，不愿赏我一个修罗的手臂。

我很少在梦里遇到母亲，我在梦里尽可能的逃避她，正如我睁开眼睛，却屡次为她所苦恼。母亲并不是我的累赘，但当我回忆以往，连结我们之间的锁链也是母亲。我的锁链保护了我的周全，我获得了独立意识，锁链就是我的脚铐。我的母亲在恒河边上，过一会，母亲所站的地方，也变成了一艘船。迦尔纳在划着亡灵的船，船上的旗帜就说硝烟，黑漆漆，一会儿又灰乎乎的。迦尔纳像孔雀一样长出了羽毛，眼睛也愈发变深。他摇着船，唱着嘶哑的摇篮曲，我啊，你，我和你，你或者我，我争夺着他的羽毛，我瞪着眼睛，看着天花板。

我的胃部绞痛，手指动弹不得，我睁开眼睛，又被剧烈的头疼激的闭上去。我想到我的儿时，我曾经住在金碧辉煌的大房子里，母亲说我出生哭的很少，就算受了刺激，也会痴痴的沉默。她担心我思考能力有限，把我抱在怀里狠狠念着，她叫我阿周那，阿周那，我听到她叫我。

迦尔纳扎破了我的手指，说放放血会退的快一点。我生病在不熟悉的地方，我缩回被窝，和他说我很困，迦尔纳说好，那你睡吧。我闭上眼睛，肚子不知道是饿还是痛，我的肌肤枯竭着，我又感觉我的血从身体悄悄飘上空中。我承载着阶梯，我的身子也能起来，走上去。迦尔纳的舌头在我的手指上，他吸的很认真，我想把我的手从他嘴里拔出来，他又咬住，我觉得伤口更大了些。

迦尔纳在吸我的血，他用他长出的，尖锐的牙齿吸我。我想要起身，又觉得自己被冻住，我被丢到了很远的山顶上，变成雪橇从下俯冲。我叫迦尔纳，我说出的话却没有声音，我的胸口堵塞了，眼睛周围也发黑。他从吮吸，开始啃咬，从手指又到手腕，我的胳膊上全是血，我的热量一点一点的消失了。迦尔纳摸着我，他的手又那么的灼热，他舔咬我的脖颈，又把金鱼塞到嘴里，咬了下去。他就着动物的血吻我，金鱼的血是红色的吧，也许是橙色的。迦尔纳在和我玩游戏，我应付着他，又撞到陷阱里。

陷阱是蹦床，我落下好高，它又把我弹起来，让我抓到掉下来的枯木。我伸手抓着，我的手流着血，我的手腕很疼，眼睛被手掌蒙蔽了。迦尔纳的血很灼热，他几乎把我烧伤。我的舌头抵着嘴里被咬烂的金鱼肉，我的牙齿碰一下，我的手臂就抽痛一下。迦尔纳舔我的耳朵，我闻到他的气息，他的气息一点也不阴冷，我伸手过去，他把我的手截住，细密的吻着。

我的耳朵也在疼痛，我怀疑迦尔纳咬掉了我的胃，我现在很希望他咬掉我的器官。我的胃很痛，我的耳朵通过的气也是痛的，痛弥漫了我的眼睛，我的睫毛大概被连根拔起了。迦尔纳的手缠绕着我，他的手又好像变成藤蔓了。迦尔纳的脸在我眼前不断滑落，变成一簇瀑布，我乘着他的船，摇摇摆摆的。迦尔纳摇着我，叫我睁开眼睛。

迦尔纳的眼睛不是青色的，他的一只眼睛变得鲜红。他用绷带缠住我的脖颈，还是把我唤醒了。迦尔纳的嘴角是红色的，金鱼的尸体全掉到地上，鱼的肚子翻滚着，我倒在地上，我听到噗突噗突的，不知道在说什么。我很痛，但我很想笑，我扯了扯嘴巴，我的嘴巴也被啃出了口子。我的脸色不善，又蜷着身子，我低低的笑着，越笑越大声。我抬起手说，我想我是幸福的。


	13. Chapter 13

我在看镜子里我的样子，迦尔纳在我身后摸脖子，我在镜子里看到迦尔纳，我继续检查我的脖子，把绷带一圈一圈取下来。迦尔纳被我的动作吸引，他把手贴到我的脖子上，我问他你没有什么办法遮盖一下吗，他说我没有魔法。

迦尔纳把药膏抹到我的脖子上，抹了一半又擦掉了。他摊牌了，我想，我需要摆出一副很受伤的样子。我没有那么做，我从床上爬起来，他握着我的胳膊，我觉得我很惨，在血淋淋的床铺上缩成一团。我说我要去清理一下，他张着嘴巴，又把嘴边的血抹掉，我问他鱼好吃吗，他把嘴巴闭上了，我听到了牙齿打架的声音。

我怀疑我被剥夺了味觉，我一走进浴室，碰到水，我就想呕吐。我看着镜子里的人，我不认识他。我的五官下移，脖子细瘦，皮肤也有点发青，我摸了摸我的嘴，觉得自己不太健康。我的身体里被抽了很多血，我顺着迦尔纳的齿痕，也舔了舔我的手腕。什么都吃不到，我觉得自己的皮肤滑溜溜的，我的手臂鼓起来的血管被摸上就有些痒，有种难以控制的感觉。

我冲着我的脸开始干呕，我还蛮喜欢我的模样的，我从未如此颓靡，我觉得我甚至可以去垃圾箱里找朋友。迦尔纳看着我换回了自己的衣服，他还穿着浴衣，我说我们回去，他说庆典还有一天，这两天都下雨，推迟了。他执意让我看，我拒绝他，我说我的脖子很痛，嘴上的伤疤也很痛，我和他说，你要让我咬一口，他把手臂伸到我面前，我把它推了回去。

迦尔纳听不懂我的反讽，我的话只要稍绕一点，他的大脑就会停止运转。我的心脏停了，我的咚咚声消失了，我的手臂变得迟钝起来，我用指甲去抠最初的伤口，又痒又痛，还起着皮。迦尔纳看着我，他吃饱了，我不知道他是否真的需要。

你喜欢我的血吗，我问迦尔纳，迦尔纳说血在我嘴里没有美味和不美味一说的，他顿了顿，又强调自己不是吸血鬼。我说那你是想喝吗，他说是的，我伸出胳膊，问他现在喝会不会觉得恶心。迦尔纳看着我，说自己吃饱了，我把手臂放下，继续收拾行李。迦尔纳说车没有了，我问他哪儿去了，他说被人借走了，我说那我租车回去，迦尔纳又说你的手机没有电，我说我问前台，迦尔纳说前台休假了，我说那其他工作人员呢，他说都走了。

我看着迦尔纳，迦尔纳看着我，我竟觉得他的脸色变好了。你在发烧，迦尔纳，我说，迦尔纳说不是，我在脸红，我问他为什么脸红，他说太热了，我说不要撒谎了迦尔纳，现在是白天吗，他说就算是白天我也可以出门，我不是吸血鬼。

话说如此，迦尔纳还是喜欢凌晨和夜晚，他戴着太阳镜拎着行李上巴士，我跟在他后面，车里空空的。我把行李放到地上，问他车去哪儿了，他说卖了，我问他为什么卖掉，他说有人问我租他来运白菜。我说不是租吗，他说是啊，所以卖掉一天多，很快就回来了。我冷哼一声，说不会让蝙蝠来运输吧，他睁大眼睛看着我，说不愧是阿周那，我说难道我猜对了吗，他说不是，但这样会更有意思，想下次试试看。

迦尔纳并没有变老，他年纪不大，也没有变老。我没有父母，迦尔纳说，但我出生在一个小家里，准确说是掉下去了。我对此不感兴趣，我不多问，我发觉我对谁制造出了迦尔纳天生带有排斥心理，只要稍微一触碰，就会崩溃到用鸡蛋敲碎鸡蛋，把蛋壳踩个粉碎。

迦尔纳爱吃蛋糕，上面不淋草莓汁最好，他喜欢吃活生生的甜，我喜欢有点酸的口感。迦尔纳推荐我去吃动物的肉，我问他人类不算是动物吗，他说不是，人类是类别，所以是人的分类。人可以分成好吃和不好吃，动物不会。我说动物不会不好吃吗，他说不会，动物是一体的东西，吃一口就会连带得到所有。我说动物不是洋娃娃，迦尔纳说动物是枕头，可以枕着睡觉的。

我理解不了他，我说了好多次，我理解不了他。他不会像讨人厌的老师那样，说这不行，说一下就不行了吗，他说你不行，我可以帮你，接着去咬了很多番茄回来。我说你多会儿吃一次饭，他伸出五根指头，说每天都吃，我说你多久吸一次血，他说只要他想，他就饿了。

我问迦尔纳，你当初看我，是因为我手里拿着红豆面包吗，他说红豆味很香，我有点饿，但不太想吸血。我又问他，我用太阳晒你，你会死吗，迦尔纳说不会，他说我之前的头发是红色的，所以不会。我说你为什么不染一个金色的头发，他说金色是羊的颜色，他说我很喜欢你的黑发，想咬你的眼睛。

我的眼睛不是葡萄粒，我睁着眼睛看他，他也不叫我闭上。迦尔纳捂住肚子，打了个饱嗝，他说看到我躺在地板上的样子很像他之前养的动物，我说像蝙蝠吗，他说像风信子。我说我没有产生反应，风信子也不是动物。迦尔纳分不清，他说风信子可以吃，也算是动物，我说风信子不会叫，也不会捕食，迦尔纳说它们会，他坚持这样，拉着我想去采购。

风信子会落泪，在凌晨三点到夜里五点，我搞不懂他说的时间，我说可能是下雨了，迦尔纳坚持说不是，他握着我的胳膊，我的胳膊很痛，他把我愈合的皮肤抽离了线，我觉得我的表面吧哒一声，掉下去了，被他像地毯一样包裹在花的身上。

我想迦尔纳在花店打工的时候一定不无聊，他会和花说话，他在咖啡店打工的时候也不无聊，他也许还会跑去和咖啡豆道别。我把自己的半张脸捂住，我突然觉得很无助，我悄悄的看了一眼迦尔纳，他还在对付自己的可丽饼。迦尔纳坐在他的箱子上，他说像轮椅一样，很好玩，店里人都在看他，他说椅子不需要可以捐献，我本该捂住他的嘴，我对负责取餐的店员说谢谢，在端盘子前缩了缩脖子。

我象征性的对人很好，我的象征，只是一种表象。我发觉我这样会拉近与他人的关系，也会得到母亲口中和大家一起做很棒的称赞。你可以做到的，阿周那，我可以做到的。我用走音的提琴演奏曲子，我脑子里却过着钢琴的旋律，我总是想做下一个。不，我并不想做，我只是在焦虑下一个的到来，我还有很多事情要去做。

我记得在从前，我听到同学想喝巧克力奶的愿望，我想去实现，我觉得这样会叫他开心，可我们并不熟悉，我带着巧克力奶去找他，又一个人喝完了。我恐惧他的反应，我不想知道，我自我感动着，想着如果他不高兴和错愕，并不是我的原因，如果他开心，那就难办了，我们必须进行一场对话，少则几分钟多则几小时，还会不断不断延续下去。我不想发展关系，我只是想达成他人的愿望，莫名其妙的，我很想把手里的巧克力奶丢掉。

因为对方的愿望，我对巧克力奶的热切也同时加深了。我不喜欢，我又突然喜欢起来，一直想象着固定的场景，对着同学抱怨，我想喝巧克力奶的心情，这种感觉困扰着我。我发觉，我捏紧了纸杯，我无比失落，我发现我喜欢的并不是巧克力奶，而是当时特定的情绪，我也想成为朝朋友抱怨想做什么的人。

迦尔纳喜欢我的血，他喜欢所有人类的血。他咬我，我就叫他咬，他伤害我，就来伤害吧。我不会为了自己的身体而悲哀，我这具被所有人寄予厚望的身体，现如今也被人残酷的对待了。我觉得这是我应得的。别人珍视什么，我偏要丢弃什么，别人多在意我，我就多么不在意自己。就这样好了，我想着，把巧克力奶丢到地上。我听到声音，很低的声音，在天桥下的停车场，落了灰的声音。我的那杯巧克力奶，哀嚎着瘫软了，它流出很多血，褐色又很香甜，大家看到又惋惜又快乐。那么你是不会喜欢巧克力奶的，我想，很快因为收拾麻烦而厌恶着，因为指头会粘上黏糊的饮料而厌恶。我蹲下去，我又站起来，我走了很远，又回过头去看。当时是冬天，巧克力奶流干了，我转身走着，又想喝巧克力奶了。

迦尔纳吃着草莓可丽饼，他吃了两个，我买了巧克力奶给他，自己喝了橙汁。迦尔纳是不会主动朝我要咖啡的，我们又吃了一顿快餐，多是甜品，迦尔纳把可丽饼沾着巧克力吃，我说薯条蘸冰激凌也很流行，但我不喜欢。我总会转折，喜欢用但，但是，母亲偶尔会指出我的语癖，对我说这样很失礼，我努力改正，我在母亲面前很少转折，久而久之，又发现自己不太会说话了。

你可以喝我的血，我对迦尔纳说，你也可以伤害我。迦尔纳没有心理负担，他要是伤害我，他也会狠狠的砍掉我的脑袋。如果是我的话，我伤害了别人，好像把伤害了别人的伤割在了自己身上，我遍体鳞伤，我又害怕麻烦。我不需要别人可怜，更不需要别人知道我很可怜，在世人面前我是那样的，那就那样好了。我的抱怨绝不是为了展示给别人，我想，我的心脏被冻结了，我在国中的时候和熟悉的同学说了，他说我很恶心。阿周那很细心，所以很奇怪，这个时候不该这么细致的，他冲我说，又说太精细了压力会很大。我忘记了他的脸，还记得他会说，就因为这样，像你这类人对什么都是精打细算吧。

我不明白我的沉默算不算孤独，是孤单还是寂寞，是自己选的还是无可选择。我不喜欢在人群里，我在人群里也可以存活，我不会是不适应人群的那个，参加完社交活动我又会一个人待着，几天几夜，只想玩没有社交的游戏。我会被数据气到，也会把设计好的当成有感情的。我面对的是活人迦尔纳，他是有感情的没感情，我想，迦尔纳听到我说话，他喝巧克力奶，喝的很快乐，一点也不觉得甜。迦尔纳说阿周那，你就像一只被逼着成为人的猫。


	14. Chapter 14

在迦尔纳眼里，我的皮毛是黑色的，眼睛也是黑色的。他说，他在阳光底下，看到我的眼睛泛着金色的光，我问他是不是饿了，就伸手过去，迦尔纳皱着眉和我说，我不会在一天饿五次的，阿周那，这算是你的癖好吗。

我说大概吧，暂时觉得很有意思。我不想对他用肯定的话，就开始对自己挑三拣四。我吃了培根肉和煎鸡蛋，我冲着迦尔纳举起来叉子，迦尔纳说我不是吸血鬼，我说是是是，你不是，你只是喜欢啃人，也许是那种棺材里咬自己的活死人饿死鬼吧。迦尔纳问我这也是在书上看来的吗，我说有个日本学者写了一本吸血鬼法典，我去看了一眼。迦尔纳说为了我吗，我挑了挑眉，说是的。

但迦尔纳并不开心，他把脑袋抵在墙上，他的头发像花瓣一样，飘着动着，看着很轻松。迦尔纳又想提醒我去上学，我说好吧，活死人先生，我的假期还没有结束，会一直休假到新学期到来，迦尔纳说春假会去赏樱花吗，我说我去的时候，也和你说过了，你忘记了吗，迦尔纳说我吃过樱花馅饼，我说味道怎么样，他回忆了一下说，我不知道那个是需要细细品尝的，就一口吞下去了。

好吧，我想，好吧，太好了，真是太好了。我脑子里又计划好要吃樱花馅饼了，虽然不是正季，便利店也会有买的，我觉得我的行为很讨好，也很叫人恶心，可看到对方收到东西的表情，我也许也会满足吧，还是说我只是一个喜欢观察人类的烂人。我抹了把脸，把餐具放到洗碗机里，迦尔纳最近都在家，猫也在马嘶那里，我们谁都没提起他。但马嘶很积极，他用尽全力去照顾了一个体型小他好几倍的动物，并在社交网站上晒了很多照片。我发觉我不能看那个小家伙，我会自动代入我镜子里的样子，有些时候你不觉得像，被身边人说多了也会觉得有几分相似，何况他还叫阿周那。

好吧阿周那，我想，反正不止我一个人叫这个名字，阿周那就阿周那吧。我实在写不出什么设计精妙的日记，我想，我的蠢笨大概只有我一个人能知道，多一个人了解我都忍不住要灭口。我确实知道迦尔纳有莫名其妙的生财之道，他不告诉我，但我问，他大概也会说。迦尔纳没日没夜的电话突然消停了，他悠闲的就像是老板死了一样，或许他就是老板。

迦尔纳在厨房研究巧克力派的做法，我也是最近发现他很喜欢巧克力，我说情人节过了，你要是想吃的话只能去商场买，他要拉着我去，我说我声称不在东京，不想遇到同学，迦尔纳说阿周那，你在同学面前买东西会有恐惧心态吗，我不知道该怎么回答，自己走上了楼。三十分钟以后出发，记得拿伞，迦尔纳在我后面说道。

迦尔纳觉得动物是动物，人是人是真的，他对血浆没有欲望，对仿造品不感兴趣，对毛血旺目不斜视，我承认我在观察他，带有点私心的那种。我推着车，他飞快的走着，左避右闪，我跟着，只觉得肩膀有点酸了。我想迦尔纳也会提出，想坐到购物车里这种事情，但谢天喜地，他没有，他看着满满的购物车，露出一个没办法的表情，把买好的酱料放进去。

我问迦尔纳你会用烤箱吗，他说会，之前在咖啡店烤过蛋糕。迦尔纳喜欢草莓蛋糕，喜欢最后吃上面的奶油，但蛋糕店的草莓不会很甜。那我就会给它们打一针，迦尔纳说，还做出一个注射的姿势，我说打什么，打糖分吗，他说对，这样我就可以直接吃掉了。

现在是夏天吧，我想，热到瘆人的夏天。我出生在春天，是颇勒古拿星上升满月之时，但我对春天并无好感，春天在这个国度是重要的季节，在我周围也不算是。我甚至轻视自己的生日，觉得身上背负的东西过于多，这和父亲母亲对我的爱称一样，家族里对我的称号也一场加一场，我无法预料他们会称呼我什么，近或者远，听到亲密若有所思，听到疏离的普通名字，我又觉得我是不是做错了什么。

我并没有错误。一旦有人表现理解我，我就恨不得把自己暴露出去，让他们看看我的骨头，然而热情消退，我反倒会为自己的激动而羞耻。先前，我摆出一副任人唾弃的冷面孔，来掩盖我的本性，后来，我选择换上温和的面具，学会了母亲一直教授我的手段。但母亲从未告诉我最该做的，她总是留有余地，对我也是一样的。就像是喝水不会喝掉杯子里的装饰，母亲生命的精华，就在其中，我有幸喝到泉水，没有资格去吞咽。母亲并不希望我出丑，她教授我所有得体的方式，让我在少年人间格格不入。

我并没有因为自己的地位而自豪，我当时并不懂这些，我知道我生来就有，不需要争夺，我的家人间和睦的惺惺作态，我的父亲离我很远。我的同学嘲笑我，说我像个王子，我说我本就是，这有什么可嘲笑的呢。他们并不闭上嘴巴，他们在我记忆里很高，现在可能不了，但会永远高下去。许多时候，老师对我是礼貌的，同学对我也是，可特定时候，他们总会发出尖酸刻薄的声音，像粉笔一样忍不住在黑板上乱涂乱画。我捂不住这样的刺耳，也不愿改变自己的生活方式，我脑子里却只有妈妈的那句话，你可以办到的，阿周那，你要融入团体。好的妈妈，我想，我会想办法解决的。

妈妈笑的很开心，我和妈妈的通话也很顺畅，我挂掉电话，又想起这位站在紫色窗帘旁边的女人。我的母亲，我想着她，只好从地上站起来。我无法理解你们，我冲我的同学这么说了，我做出一副想和他们打架的模样，他们退缩了，一哄而散，但等到晚上，他们又窜到我的床旁边，朝我低声说话，问我要不要和他们去快乐一下，他们想和我交朋友。

我很困，我拒绝了，和我同房的同学被他们拉走了，等到天亮，我把窗子推开透气，打开门。我的室友是有褐色头发的男孩，鼻尖有很多雀斑，他睡在寝室门前，身上裹着被单，眼镜也不见了。我把他推醒，问他要不要请假，他睁开眼睛，我发现他眼下青了一块。我碰他，他也哆哆嗦嗦的，我不太明白，又觉得恐慌极了。

早起的同学路过我们的门，朝我鞠躬，装模作样的说王子殿下，我把我的室友扶起来，我们进去，关上了门。他不愿喝水，也不愿和我说话，他一直抖着，我问他我需要消失一下吗，他只是把头缩进被子，我又把门关上了。

我想把这件事情告诉母亲，周末回到家，我遇到母亲，母亲打扮的很好，正要出门。我叫了她一声，她亲了我的脸，对我说我要出门了，晚饭已经叫人做好了。这就是母亲，我想，我回到房间，把行李丢到地上，我又嫌自己脏，把外套也丢到了地上。我又爬起来，我看着房间的镜子，我的房间是母亲布置的，全都是蓝色和白色，母亲说这样的颜色很衬我的脸，在我眼里，母亲又是喜怒无常的。

她可以为我挑选衣服，确保我的漂亮，她很喜欢称呼我漂亮，而不是英俊，她喜欢这么称呼大哥和二哥，总之不是我。她叫我漂亮的阿周那，叫他们威武的，我心生不满，看什么也不会顺心。但母亲难过的时候，她总是想到我的父亲，她说她为爱受了伤，要寻求安慰，她并不来找我，她为我挑选舞会的衣服，又抱着衣服哭了起来。我想我的父亲穿过同样的衣服，我看着母亲跪在地上，我也跪下抱她，我们拥在一起，母亲又惊慌的把我推开，她看着我的脸，站起来走了。

我至今都不明白母亲为什么会朝我发那么大的脾气，她不发一言，看不清我眼里的恐惧。我的母亲是定时炸弹，我对迦尔纳这么说，说我之前转过很多次学，一次比一次的环境好，我觉得提升的并不是周围人，而是我的粘稠程度。我指了指我的肩膀，我说我的肩膀是流动的，迦尔纳舔了舔，他说不要开玩笑，阿周那，你会融化的。

我又喂迦尔纳，要体验失血过多的乐趣，他嘴巴上是我的血，又建议说靠针抽血吧，不太卫生。我说你还在意这个吗，他说不在意，你也许在意。他又舔我的伤口，我的伤口可能要烂掉了，可很快就会好，我的身上多了很多绷带，纱布缠绕的时候，我的皮肤也会起红疹子，我会先用指甲抠，抠到疼大于痒，我才心安理得的继续了。

晚上，马嘶过来送猫，他说猫很老实，吃的很多，他很快乐。我发觉他的脸上被抓了一道，就问他有没有打疫苗，他说打了，给猫也打了，他抱着猫，使劲亲着，才不舍的放下，迦尔纳给我们一人冲了一杯巧克力奶。马嘶很高兴，他说他最喜欢喝巧克力奶了，他说干脆叫猫巧克力好了，我说好，迦尔纳说不好，迦尔纳说猫已经有名字了，马嘶说那是什么，迦尔纳说阿周那，马嘶说你叫阿周那干什么，他又说叫阿周那，马嘶疑惑的看着我，问我发生什么了，他现在只会叫你的名字吗，我靠在沙发上，我说这只猫叫阿周那。

马嘶并不知道他叫阿周那，但马嘶很快接受了事实。他用几秒的时间呆滞，然后爆发出惊天的笑声，他笑的很爽朗，他说嘿，真是个好笑话，对吧，他扭过头去看他膝盖上的猫，他的笑容变僵了，迦尔纳说，我奉劝迦尔纳闭嘴，他乖乖闭上了。马嘶叫猫阿周那，又看了看我，他一脸嫌恶的看着我，眉毛也皱成了八字，还是有点难以接受，马嘶说，他默默的把猫放下，把巧克力奶一饮而尽，说走了，哪天再见吧。

迦尔纳说，他发现他的宝贝是你，我说闭嘴吧，世界上叫阿周那的又不止我一个。我和迦尔纳说话的时候也很少用敬语，母亲在这里完全影响不到我，我想着，又朝迦尔纳掀起袖子，迦尔纳说不必了，我今天吃的够多了，就算是我喜欢，我也不会一直吃的，我又把手臂放下来。

我问迦尔纳，问他吃腻了会吃别的吗，他问我你喜欢一只猫会喜欢下一只猫吗，我说我不喜欢猫，它们也不喜欢我，迦尔纳说猫总是抓我，它们也不喜欢我。但黑猫就在沙发上睡着了，迦尔纳抱着他，把他放到另一边沙发上，然后冲我说，要不要看场电影。我不想拒绝，但我的手机响了，迦尔纳的座机也响了，客厅充满了铃声，也许烤箱也响了，正在冒气，迦尔纳先去拯救了烤箱，我去接了迦尔纳的电话，我刚想说稍等一下，他很快回来，母亲就惊讶的问我，阿周那，你在那里吗？


	15. Chapter 15

迦尔纳还在清理烤箱，我把电话挂了，准备早早出门，迦尔纳问我去哪儿，我说去上学，迦尔纳点了点头，又回到了厨房。夏天很热，我对夏天的感受只变成了热，我走在下坡道上，鼻子里还是空调的味道，也许应该尽快买点带冰的食物才对。

这是个误会，我坐在冰激凌店里挖冰激凌，我的冰激凌上都是很艳丽的颜色，蓝色，亮晶晶的，我吃掉冰块，也感受不到水果的气味。我坐在椅子上，决定把书包里的画本拿出来，我不常用铅笔，准备了很多细且出水多的笔，具体的专业词汇我不清楚，我没有去了解的欲望，就这样画着。我只是机械的画着线条，为自己的情绪作准备，在本子上，我的眼睛画的十分丑陋，又十分渺小，我觉得这是房子里的那只猫，跟着马嘶久了，也染上了红色的发尾，看着我也十分警惕。

猫总是朝我吼叫，我蹲下去想和他对拳，也许是她，立马安静了，跑掉了。草丛里，山坡上，还有红色的果子树下边，夏天会产什么样子的水果，我在想，不如去买个西瓜榨汁喝吧。西瓜还没熟透呢，店员和我说，我找到一个很小的西瓜，发觉自己并没有很强的实践经验，学学就好了吧，我想着，还是买了。

我拎着西瓜走，走到公园去，我又买来豆沙面包吃，把塑料包装弄的直响。我在春天想着夏天的事情，在夏天想着冬天，我跑到湖边上，河堤旁边，坐在草坪上，开始写生。我画的乱七八糟的，在水笔没有干掉前就关上了本子，线条晕了半天，我的手指也晕了半天，我滚着西瓜玩，想忘记自己进行过的交谈。人生下来就没有家人会好些吗，我在想，其实是在羡慕迦尔纳。

他认识我的母亲，也是，我不知道很多事情。我躺在草坪上，我的画本被风吹的翻页，我画的人都没有眼睛，或者只有眼睛。眼睛太重要了，迦尔纳和我的母亲大概是站在等同的位置交谈，我走掉，母亲也会给他打电话，哪怕他处理完烤箱，灰头土脸的。

我不能灰头土脸的去见母亲，见谁都不能去见她。我被她指责，被她担心，后续都很麻烦，我害怕麻烦，想要尽快结束掉。我盯着自己的指甲，指甲被我捏的有点泛白，指节间也红了不少，露出很多印子。我用指甲抠我的印子，觉得很痒，又很疼。就像是做表格的时候鼠标的标示消失了，我的手指也消失了，也许我沉到了海底。

是的，我的心情很糟，来源于不安的电话，和没有得到答复就逃跑的行为。我因此逃跑，走的远远的，我十六岁，在春天度过了生日，明年的春天，也像是夏天一样漫长了。我还没有经历，却已经开始疲惫，开始发懵。我宁可待在这里，也不想回我任何一个房子。

母亲打了我的电话，我等着提示音响了一次又一次。等母亲播了第五次，我接起来了，母亲说原来你们认识了，真的太好了，我问她，怎么了妈妈，我在上课，母亲说要多照顾一下迦尔纳，他一个人在异国活的很辛苦，我说好的妈妈，他活的很好，每天早上我都去他那里吃早餐，母亲笑了，她说是吗，迦尔纳是个好孩子。

迦尔纳是个好孩子，不，她什么都不知道。我挂掉电话，我在听到这句话的时候就想挂掉。我不喜欢母亲夸赞他人，母亲一夸赞他人，我就会因为慌张而嫉妒。我恐惧，我的授予都是一时兴起，随时可以丢给他人，我并没有什么是刻有名字的。我又坐到草坪上，由焦虑变成了怨恨，我担当不起这样激烈的情绪，很快就疲惫了。

我眼前的枝干盘旋着，像一株倒立的头发，我站在淋浴器面前，又觉得脸前干裂起皮，我的瓷砖和我的手臂变成了一体。这很糟糕，我承认，我逐渐瘫软了，变成了地板上的一份子，就算被触碰，也不愿意再爬起来。这是我保持良好心情的方法，我想，吃一块苹果糖也能吃到橘子，我想主动去联系迦尔纳，给他发消息，我在洗澡前这么做了，我在浴室里踌躇着，想着一切回复的可能，但拉开玻璃门，我又恐惧了，我害怕知道结果。

我想了一切的回复，好的坏的失败的，未失败的。我是报以期待，想让他和我的母亲撇清关系，这种关系太奇怪了，让我完全不敢去了解。我的心脏紧张，胸口疼痛，我觉得我的情绪突破了我的胃部，我的手指都流着反倒而上的胆汁。

迦尔纳并没有回复我，就像是我突然鼓起的勇气，面对一堵墙，至少可以垂头丧气的回去。我像是购买预定商品的人，为准备的钱财而摇摆不定，过了一会，我竟好了，我得到了无尽的财宝，我却还是在犹豫，我得到的太多了。等到我真的下定决心，我去搜索网页，预定的限量款早就卖光了。

迦尔纳就是那个卖光的墨镜，一块奶糖，我吃到嘴里，也是那个味道。迦尔纳就是我放在桌子上的梨汁，喝过，很喜欢，带有记忆，但现在已经太久太晚了，我无法确定这个味道是不是之前的味道，我把它放到最后，有所期待，今天，我终于喝到了，却太难喝了。是之前就难喝吗，还是变了味道。

迦尔纳迟迟没有回复我，他不看手机，可能又躺在沙发上睡着了，可能去打伞，去戴着太阳镜晒太阳。迦尔纳的牙齿很尖，睫毛是白色的，头发长了一点，我看着镜子里的我，头发也长了一点。母亲喜欢我的肤色，我的族人也认为这很美丽，和传说中的一样，和故事里的也一样，为什么我活的也不在故事里。

你活在故事里，阿周那，我的同学这么说着。我回到寝室，他还在床上裹着被子，他嫌恶我不会安慰，我不知道该从哪里开始，我问他，你的眼镜可以找回来吗。他还在颤抖，他的表情皱在一起，变成了一把伞，不要这样遮住我，我想着，我很想看看窗外究竟有什么。

你被保护的太好了，阿周那，因为你的身份，他们只敢挑衅你，却不敢伤害你，这不是我愿意做的，你为什么不阻止他们。我不明白他为什么这么生气，我站在门口，把衣服换掉，我说抱歉。但我还是不太明白，我知道他怨恨我，这个学校的很多人都怨恨我。你要是那么尊贵，何必来占领我们，你要是真那么尊贵，为什么不回去呢，去一个更好的私立学校。我不尊贵，我否认着，他觉得我在欺骗他，他不愿再听了。

第二天我的同学申请调换宿舍，我开始一个人住，再不久我就跟着母亲离开了，她说要去新的家了，阿周那，你要开心一点，妈妈没有带你的东西，我们去那里再买吧。好的妈妈，我说，牵住妈妈的手，我总有一天会忘记那个绿眼睛，雀斑脸，我开始尝试在新的环境扮演不同的角色，我以为我是成功的，我想要伪装某人，我又是失败的。谁看到我，也不会说我，阿周那你居然变了。我不愿意变得让妈妈不喜欢我，我本该就此满足，就像我做完该做的事情，却还是焦虑起来。

我无法完全的放松，什么念想也没有，我焦虑的在床上躺着，坐起来，我看着我浴室里的双脚，看我脚上的骨头，见我的皮肤被泡的发皱，变成沾了红油漆的意大利面刷子。镜头前的我，残忍的把他们都吞掉，我站起来，我把手机调成飞行模式关机，我找到我的画本，把最近画的都丢掉。我的画本只剩下十几页，全是空白的，我想了想，又把沾有笔印的也撕去了。

我的窗台上有一株小仙人掌，是在高一学期末的时候收到的，是圣诞派对的获奖奖品。它长得很小，我觉得我养不太好啦，送给你，班长这么告诉我，我说我没有养过很长时间植物，都是家人在照顾，她又说没事，你收下就好啦，谢谢你整理的资料。我收下了，我的同意没有意义，那是一株小小的仙人掌，我摆在阳台，时常忘记浇水，它长高了，从石头变成了垒砌的石头，我还是不太管它，它明白我对自己的不重视，居然也好好的活下来了。

我突发奇想愿意为它浇水，我拿了杯子来，给他浇水。它还活着，遇到水只是底下的土稍微湿了，我没有浇很多，举着杯子看着它。我在和仙人掌较劲，我又把杯子放在它面前说你要是想喝的话，就都喝掉吧。我害怕它被泡的死掉，我又把杯子拿回来，洗干净放回桌上。

我用白布把桌子盖住，我的世界又安静了，我把阳台的门锁上，把窗帘拉起，我的世界很陌生，我口很渴，就开始咬自己的手，我咬不破，把手指节咬的全是齿印子，我在紧张的时候会这么等待着，我能做的都做完了，我躺在地板上睡着了。

我睡了很久，我只睡了半个小时，我的眼睛睡的很干，我看到我的手机亮了无数次，我焦急的想看，我又很困，我僵持着自己，我在期待着，又有些恐惧。过了一会，我终于爬了起来，我的肩膀很疼，头发也没有干掉，但已经不流水了。我看了一眼手机，迦尔纳还是没有给我发消息，没有邮件也没有电话。

好吧，我想，我要去吃点东西，我的冰箱很空，房东太太从我回家开始，再也没有来探望我，我松了一口气。我想起我错过预定数量的商品，我也觉得很舒心，到现在开始，我是快乐的，我对着自己说着，准备点外送服务，我点了披萨和意大利面，我坐在床上消磨时间，我拿起书装模作样，我也这么觉得，我对自己的形容都充满了怨恨。

一个小时后，我的外卖到了，我下楼去取，马嘶拎着外卖袋子对我说晚上好，我说你好，你也做兼职吗，马嘶说不是，是路过，他从怀里拎起只猫，说最近我和迦尔纳太忙了，帮忙照顾一下吧，我说你交给刺青店店员不好吗，他说好啊，但它叫阿周那啊，我听不出必要联系，我说你要吃晚饭吗，我点太多了，马嘶说不了，他穿着一身黑衣服，又把墨镜戴上，我说你出门会被撞的，他笑了一声，冲我比了一个手势。

我的环境不适合猫生活，我对阿周那说，阿周那不理我，自己跑进去了，他睡在被单间，也不吃晚饭，我点了很多，堆在地上也可以吃很久。要全部吃掉，我想，去戴手套。我吃的很快，我的胃在扩大，我觉得我可以吞下这块房子，再把家具变成巧克力。我分不清食物和肉味，我的牙齿咬的很使劲，嘴巴塞的很满，我的速度慢下来，喝了很多可乐，可乐放了一会儿就贴上了纸杯的纸味，也没有气了。我张了张嘴，我在尝试，我没有气可以吐了。


	16. Chapter 16

我睡的很早，但我睡的很不好。我在梦中梦到了梦境自选制度，有星座的梦和各种电影的梦境，我记录下来，一条一条仔细翻着，进入了很多不同的场景。我梦到我被人追逐，被人推到水里，我梦到我看到了海，还梦到自己吃了很多外卖。也许有一条是真的，我醒来了，猫正在舔我的脸，我决定还是叫他巧克力吧，我摸了摸他的下巴，他叫了一声，又轻巧的跑到其他地方去了。

我说真抱歉，这里太小了，为了养他，我还得爬起来，把窗户打开，把室内变得更顺畅一点才好。我发觉，我真的很害怕麻烦，对于这种生命的麻烦，我厌倦的只是前期准备，如果没有准备的时间，直接塞到我的手里，我又因为被迫接受，而全然不在意了。我的启动时间很长，做事情却很认真，既不容易开始也不容易结束，总是懵的坐在一个地方发呆。

我的强迫症大概只是洁癖的一种模式，我想，我很在意个人形象，也见不得他人的烦乱，但我对小细节并不会特别在意，除非是情感的反馈，我得不到想要的才会走来走去，除此以外，我可以容忍平面上的尖刺，点不掉的消息，但迦尔纳似乎不是。我们曾在旅店里玩过叠盒子的游戏，他摆的很认真，每个都很齐，他的耐心十足，仔细盯着，而我显得又轻松又奇怪。我的盒子歪七扭八，我觉得只要垒起来也就没什么事情了，效率不重要吗，迦尔纳却还是那样，认真做着，我想把他的柱子推那么几下，他就一脸失望的说垒太高了，全掉下来了。

我和他玩着桌游消磨时间，也吃夏天才能吃到的东西。但在我眼里，我又只能见到迦尔纳穿着大衣的样子，如果迦尔纳不戴围巾，穿的很清爽，我便觉得他把不可思议的东西剥掉了。我总是草草想过迦尔纳，想提起台灯一样提起他，我对巧克力说，我要去买点东西，你在这里待着吧，把墙纸划破了我也没什么办法。

我觉得叫巧克力是巧克力很残忍，毕竟不是谁都能叫自己不能吃的东西的。那些野猫什么都吃，怎么死的都不知道，我在上课的时候，还是有老师提到的，同学爆发出很多不满的声音，可爱的东西就得好好对待啦，但它们死掉以后也就不可爱了。老师还是坚持这样，后半节课吵得也很激烈。但教我们历史的老师，也算是和蔼可亲的，长着一副圆圆的面孔，留着金色的八字胡，他也很喜欢穿白衣服。我想着，脑子里也只有这么一个印象。

他的头发要比化学老师浅一点，我回忆起天台的样子，再走到超市里去。我挑选鱼干，买了长得好看些的猫粮，由于之前在网上购买过，现在也算是娴熟了。我很快的去结账，在货架上有看到很多盒子。有点想吃草莓了，我想着，拿了几个丢到购物车里。按理说我该觉得羞耻，可我的脸皮不知不觉也变得厚实了起来，我看着收营员，她目不斜视，我也目不斜视，交了钱便走掉了。但有人拉住了我的领子，叫我阿周那同学，我回过神来，又见他手里夹着那个粉色的盒子，我可能脸红了，也许觉得羞愤吧，但我的面部又变成了另外一个人。

也许全然接受了一切力量的我，就会变成这样的模样，我想着，把盒子从他手里拿过来，丢到购物车里。原来已经体验过了吗，他说着，戴着帽子，我说是的，他问我，为什么最近没有来上学啊，我说家里出了事情，还在处理，他说我也听说了，但没想到这么快就会遇到你，之前难免有些寂寞。我看着他，我又把袋子拎起来说去酒吧转转吧，走哪里也有很多好一些的。这位化学老师，他紧紧的跟着我，说要请我喝茶喝点水，我说老师您不去工作吗，学校还得一些日子才能放假吧，他说考试马上要到了，就更清净了，我说好的，您就好好享受这样的假期吧。

我无法分辨他的意思，不知道他为什么会缠上我，可能觉得家长见不到或者管不着吧，也许是我看起来玩的很开，但都是一种猜测。当我在意别人猜测的时候，我又会陷入其他的困境当中，总之就是烦死了，麻烦死了，被这样的骚扰困惑的我，也只好快步离开，由红绿灯拐到其他地方。我现在并不想做，我打心底的厌恶这个，但我快速离开了，我又没有想回去喂巧克力的冲动，只好漫无目的地闲逛着。

但其实，在这样上学的时候，上班族也变得很少了，东京嘈杂的环境多是急匆匆的。我在港区遇到的人们，到了新宿也是同样的人们，朦朦胧胧，歪歪斜斜的，有种不知道该做什么的，却还是脚步不停的走着。我大概会搭地铁去逛逛，我很少去参加联谊活动，被邀请也是充当数量。我的英文还算好，日语也还算好，面对我这样陌生的面孔，被刺激到的人也不在少数。东京的街头并没有邮轮似得轻松，却像踩到甲板上一样，空荡荡的。

下午回去，我拿来牛奶和金枪鱼喂猫，巧克力吃的还算快乐，我问他是什么物种的，他压根不理我，还是吃着，我想他来自于孟买，但附近街边上的黑猫也有很多，他怎么看都像是个混血的。我说没有人和你抢这些，稍微矜持一点，巧克力不是什么绅士，他吃的满脸都是，接着全舔好了，我把盘子洗了，他就又跳到什么地方睡觉，我又想，懒猫，去和房东太太商量一下可不可以养宠物这件事情。

如果不可以的话，还得跑去迦尔纳那里住了，我想着又把忙音的电话挂掉，该发邮件去。房东太太好像近些日子回乡下了，等到她回复了，我也已经习惯和巧克力生活在一起了。迦尔纳淡出了我的生活，我和他在不久前经历了一场旅行，我这么想着，把母亲的电话挂掉。由于不去上学，也没什么理由跑去红房子的街道上了，迦尔纳的原则可能是吃好，巧克力在我这里并没有体会到食物满满的乐趣，我愿意控制他的身形，不希望早上被他的体重压的喘不过气来。

原来只是这样的审美，我提出审美，却只是把麻烦的，不知道怎么排斥的东西隔绝开了。我总是自作主张，觉得对方和我是一个类型的人，去虚张声势的共情了，但我错了，哪怕是礼貌的回应，我也觉得无法控制别人的想法。无法完全的窥探让我不安，面对巧克力也是一样，我们的语言不通，只能从行动上面对着“好”这样的事情，也许我的好只是我的，而他并不领情。我还是满意自己的现状，对未来的某次恋爱嗤之以鼻，我的孤独也许是寂寞造成的，但说出其中的任何一个词语，我又觉得羞耻。

我用三个月的时间学会了，我在画画这四个字的顺利表达，我觉得我在从事艺术工作本身就带着过高的想法和自大的羞耻。我不愿意说这些，又明显的羡慕着能顺利大胆自我介绍的人们。我这样别扭的个性，我是熟知的，我用这样的话欺骗自己，在网上下单了玩具。

不知是什么东西折磨着我，我再三确认后还是为了等待而失眠。第二天，我满脸是汗的醒来，跑到浴室去洗漱，我从淋浴后出来，门铃也就响了。我头发湿透，全身热气腾腾，我去开门。好在宅配员只是宅配员，不是马嘶也不是巧克力，我把印章盖好，跑回了楼上。

这个时候我好吵闹，我都为自己的激动而不知所措。巧克力在我面前晃来晃去，我想怂恿他去吃饭，但他一点也不饿，睁着眼睛看着我。好吧，猫是猫吧，我想着，把快递盒拆开。我买了点玩具，我本来以为用手就足够，但我在浏览网页的时候还是起了反应。我草草的看了一眼，把东西塞到床头的柜子里，里面放着我刚买的几个小盒子，我相信了之前的资料，也为自己最近倍加的情绪而懊恼。

我还是做了，我洗好澡，把润滑剂挤到手上，我把手指塞到后面，那些冰冷冷的东西又瞬间暖和起来。我动着我的前端，想着形状小很多，不至于怎样。我的脑袋靠着床头，我的手黏糊糊的，分辨不出来是哪个味道，我自己摸不起来自己，只好把功夫放到感受后边。那样小小的，被称作是跳蛋的东西，我把它塞进去，只有强烈的不适感，我觉得它包裹了好多，它很坚硬，也不是柔软的，只是很小的东西，我手指黏腻的打开开关，被声音吓了一跳。我的体内在震动，我感受到它缓慢向前，那样的频率，的确是人达不到的，我抓住被单，又不想发声，巧克力还在盯着我，我回过头去，他茫然的看着我，朝着我叫，我又把头转过来，我想我变得兴奋起来了。

我的肠壁很麻，和之前的接触是不一样的，我的脑子又清醒又冷静，但我的视线很模糊，只想闭着眼睛仰着头。我觉得我的阴茎挺起来了，我支撑着身子，腰越抬越高，我的双腿却紧绷着，缩起来，缩到床上。我的下面湿答答的，我的阴茎也有些迹象，东西越进越深，我的手被颤的有些发疼，只好又往里推推。我被激的弹了一下，我觉得我找到了对方，我想翻个身，把脑袋埋到枕头里，但翻身的幅度太大了，我又感觉那个圆圆的头顶到了奇怪的地方，我的腰变得很软，全身没了力气，脑内不知名的情绪刺激着我，让我胸口的快乐变成了石头。

我的身体是一具沉默的石头，我想着，疲惫的拉着绳子把东西拿出来。我的双腿之间，我已经不想再管，极高的体验结束后，我的焦虑好像也被消磨掉了。我沉重的头也不再沉重，脑子里也只会想着之前的行为，我想要更多，又因为是自己而无法狠心，无法接受了。我就这样躺着，我已经不在意巧克力去哪里，又要吃什么了。我的脸色，肚子上都是我的精液，腥味很重，我疲惫的闭上眼睛，想果然很久没有做了，想了半天，还是有点想的。


	17. Chapter 17

我终究是到了这个时期，我想着，脱离时间地爬起来。我的作息，现如今已经混乱成一团，当外面嘈杂的时候，我才闭上眼睛，堪堪入眠。我冒着冷汗，起着疹子，空调的冷，也只是对表皮的敷衍而已，我那颗心脏，跳动得厉害。

这绝不是什么心动，也不是悸动的后遗症，我捂住心脏，更害怕它从我的口中蹦出。我缩成一团，巧克力跳到床上来，变成一个大火炉。我的头脑很困，觉得自己被吸收血液后，身体大不如前，或者说，我的身体变得无比虚弱，身材还是那样，其中的气息早就被吸完了。

也许迦尔纳不是吸血鬼，只是一个吸收精气的小鬼。我躺在床上，腹部裸露，鼻子还有点堵。我把空调关上，决定不再出门了，等到稍微好起来，再做些行动。但到了晚上，我断断续续的睡，我答应人做的事情还一动不动，我的拖延又延长了。

就这样的，我还是焦虑的躺着，想着如何进行下一步，却也不愿意为存在于这个房间里的任何一位做一顿饭。我艰难地打开外卖软件，点了一碗拉面，起来给巧克力倒牛奶，已经晚上了，什么奇怪的人也该来了，我把门打开，拎着我的外卖的人是迦尔纳也就没什么值得惊讶的了。

你总算来了，我想着，面无表情地看着他。迦尔纳看上去有些狼狈，头发脏了一大块，脸上也是，衣服上有很多羽毛，我问他你去捕食鸟类了吗，他说不是，我从山上掉下来了。我看了他一眼，他活动了一下胳膊说小山坡，像坐雪橇一样，不过不小心路过了鸟窝，我问他，你的山坡在树上吗，他想了想说不是，但他又说，那些鸟都好好的。

我知道，我很明白，我让他去洗澡，问他能不能直接把衣服丢掉，迦尔纳想了想说要不烧掉吧，丢到火炉里就好了，我说我的公寓没有火炉，也没有长眼睛会说话的火，迦尔纳不说话了，浴室里传来了水声。

如果迦尔纳要存在，他一定是我的抱枕，如果他很温暖，我就把他丢到外边去。但迦尔纳的动作很快，我坐在浴室门口，他推开门，门靠着我的脊背，我看着他，问他手臂上的伤口是什么，他说是被抓的，很大的禽类，我嘲讽他，我问他你的功能还不足以让你活得体面吗，迦尔纳说并非如此，我们毫无进展，房子里也没有第二张床，巧克力很不满迦尔纳占领的位置，已经过去一周多，学校也放假了，早上变得安静，晚上变得寂静，就算是港区也会嘈杂起来。

我和迦尔纳提前度过了夏天，缩在房子里看电影看书，我发觉，我对艺术电影的兴趣很缺，暂时是这样的，我的书无法阅读，我的电影着急看着结束，我的脑子总有什么东西在催促我，导致我昏昏碌碌，一事无成。迦尔纳的身子扎了钉子，我怀疑他被钉到了沙发上，我踢了踢他的腿，他把脑袋从书里抬起来，眼睛底下的红色也变得黑漆漆的，我说第二天了，你不睡觉的吗，迦尔纳说阿周那会不高兴，我说他叫巧克力，迦尔纳从不听我说话，他点了点头说要不我们给他做个窝吧。

我们没有做，我选择买了一个猫沙发，巧克力很给面子，把沙发让给了迦尔纳，迦尔纳坐在猫沙发上若有所思，我说你这样看上去像个螃蟹，他又站起来，打算出门去。又到晚上了，我的房子已经通风正常，迦尔纳把我的画板搬去阳台上，又把刷子上的东西抠好，我说那些刷子要丢掉的，他也不听我的，仔细做着，我问他，你在花店工作的时候需要这么修剪花朵吗，迦尔纳说，花朵是很脆弱的，但我剪掉它们，它也不喊一声疼，我觉得它们认清楚自己的寿命，随之变得坚强了。

坚强，我想着，却发觉自己并无朝迦尔纳求助的意愿，他自顾不暇，迟早有一天会死于车祸和白天，我坐在椅子上，叠着腿，目送迦尔纳出门。等到他走远了，我又跟上去，我们隔了不远的距离，谁都知道谁的存在。迦尔纳一路走着，我一路走着，穿过许许多多的路灯，他走到酒吧里去，我跟着他过去了。迦尔纳被围着喝酒，他坐在吧台上，并没有什么声响，但好多人看着他，觉得他是哪个乐队的主唱。顶灯把他的头发照的乱七八糟的，他喝着酒，也不上脸，我坐在旁边的桌子上看着他，我拒绝了很多人，这里有男人有女人，我在喝果汁，我又点了酒。

我其实是不喜欢喝酒的。酒叫人麻痹，叫人混沌，叫人画出不知所措的东西，这样的情绪变化，我有些忍受不了，哪怕真的去做，也是非常痛苦的。我平静的画和痛苦的画，我的精神分裂开两个，我觉得巧克力跟着我来了，他用他的尾巴蹭着我，攀爬到我的身上。

巧克力的眼睛是灰色的，身上是黑色的，过了一会儿，他的眼睛变得无比美丽，他的眼睛金灿灿的，用有着倒刺的舌头舔着我，我想我真的醉了。

我趴在桌子上，我已经太累了，我像是每个醉汉，在困顿的时候想起事情。可惜等到我醒来，清晰的东西也会连成一片，我的视觉冲击着，我的手指就变成插入的硬盘。我听着机械声混杂着歌声，迦尔纳又穿上神的外衣，他垂着眼睛，摆着手势，对我降下了血淋淋的惩罚。

迦尔纳叫我的名字，我躺在床上，我的灵魂可能出门转悠，又没意思的回来了。他叫我，表情却很慌张，我问他，我得了什么病吗，他说没有，好像是地震了。我和他又跑到院子里去，这家很小的庭院里，种了很小的樱桃树，迦尔纳说好吃吗，我说你尝尝看。我记不清楚樱桃成熟的季节，迦尔纳说樱桃没有熟，但很快就熟了，他又说自己会魔法。

迦尔纳摘了樱桃给我吃，我们裹着一个被子，巧克力却不见了，我问迦尔纳巧克力哪儿去了，迦尔纳说巧克力去找你了，所以不见了。我对巧克力没有很深的感情，我叫了几声巧克力就不叫了。我还是有点难过的，也许体会到了地震的震感。据说是很多年以前的伸展，迦尔纳说，我们隔了一段距离，我不去看他，他和我一起坐在草地上。

我希望迦尔纳推开我，对我说我不接受心理辅导的，实际上是我推开他，我站起来，说没有地震，我要回去了。我不觉得自己有毛病，可能有点不太对劲，无伤大雅的。我看夜晚的院子，眼里出现了白色的气泡，就像是吹起来一样，我关上了门，迦尔纳没有钥匙，他在敲客厅的玻璃，我说你要进来吗，他看懂了，点了点头，我又出去把门关了。

他和我不做，只是抱在一起睡觉，晚上他踢我，我就把被子裹到他身上，等他热醒，他又来找我。我们有来有回的，一起饿了。迦尔纳做奶油蘑菇面给我吃，我吃的很开心，忘记了巧克力，但等我想吃巧克力蛋糕，我又想起来巧克力，我想我会再难过一会儿。

我说迦尔纳像机器人，我想我更像是一个被设定好的机器。我会爱，迦尔纳不会爱，我的爱偏执且卑微，他用那机械的心脏拒绝我，又觉得我的行为很离谱。是的，我需要花一些时间辱骂自己，接着把自己捧得很高，我不需要别人的安慰，我完全可以安慰自己，所以，现在，可以让我安静一下吗。我问迦尔纳，我想巧克力被他丢到了酒吧，迦尔纳说巧克力只是走了，他只是一只流浪猫，我说我养了他那么久，他说走就走吗，迦尔纳看着我，又说我要是和你在一起，你要突然走掉吗，我哑口无言。

迦尔纳又和我说，你养他又不是为了让他报答你，何必去限制他的行动。可是，我觉得很奇怪，我问他，但是我对他有些感情，迦尔纳又说人和动物不是一个物种，人理解动物，动物的理解不一定是人的理解。我说那是这样，那人和人的理解呢，人和人不也和人与动物一样隔着很久，接着无法理解，只为报恩吗。我没有让你报恩，迦尔纳说，原来你对我有感激的情绪。我说没有，我说的不是你，我说我和你已经扯平了，现在离开我的房子，迦尔纳没有动，他说他想等巧克力回来，我说他不会回来了，迦尔纳说人活着需要期盼。

他就算是说这种类型的话，面上也没有可耻之处，这是他的特异功能，又在饿的时候直白地捂住肚子，说真的很饿。他吃的食物是无法反应在身体上的，我会通过锻炼保持身材，但迦尔纳更热衷于和某人对抗，他看到我，总在某个时间和我打架，把自己揍得鼻青脸肿。我很想揍他的脸，他也不阻止我，他会踢我，把我按在地上，我再把他按在地上。

一来一会的，我的打架更像是斗殴，他并没有用一点魔力，他并没有那种东西。后来迦尔纳咬我，他找来针头，我就想跑。我说你直接来就好，迦尔纳说不太好，不太卫生，我说我都被你咬了这么多次，我还怕这个吗，他把针头放起来，扑过来，他饿了很久，我怀疑他把巧克力吃了。他一边吸我的血一边叫我阿周那，我分不清他在叫谁。

我在想，可能巧克力是机械玩意，可能一切都是我的一场梦。但我的脖子疼，手腕疼，浑身疼的要命，我缩在地板上，他咬着我，喉咙里咕噜咕噜的。迦尔纳被我的血烧死了，我想，我见他变成了热水器，一只眼睛又变得通红起来。那只红眼睛，他看着我，红的要滴血，他还是吻我，满嘴都是血的吻我，我舔他血里的牙，他扯住我的头发，我们又分开了。

我把他吃掉了，迦尔纳说，他用手掌抹掉嘴边的血对我说。再养一只吧，我说，他看着我，又说我觉得我没有吃掉，但我记不太清了，我只觉得地震了。这个时候的迦尔纳，我觉得他没有适应我，他好像被灌了吐真剂，或者编一个幌子骗我。我说再养一只吧，他又拒绝我，他站起来，用袖子抹了抹嘴巴上的血，我问他要去哪里，他说总会回来的。


	18. Chapter 18

我吃的太多了，我坐在房间里喝冰水，倒好牛奶叫巧克力。我在昨天总想着一些事情，可等到我醒来，我就全都忘光了。我发现巧克力不在了，我还是习惯的叫他，一次一次的叫，等到我反应过来，我就不叫了，我穿好衣服，把空调打开。

我开始写日记。很早以前我有这样的习惯，现在我习惯被自己的习惯所掩盖了。我自我纠结着，自我变得繁琐，母亲打电话的时间越来越频繁，我们通话的时间越来越短。我准备好了行李，打算在被母亲催促的不得已的时候回家去，可到现在，母亲都是点到为止的。

母亲不再提起迦尔纳，反倒心情好了很多。但我的心情变差了，我想着，把门关上，把屋里遗留的外卖盒丢掉。我换好衣服去学校，晨会已经结束了，学校也已经放假了，我从正门走进去，穿着校服，和门卫说有事情要处理。

我走到教室，趴在自己的课桌上，看自己的抽屉。里面空空如也，我又检查了柜子，里面也是空空的。可能是拜托哪个同学转交了吧，我坐在桌子上，把外套脱掉，只留下里面的白色衬衣。阿周那同学穿白色真的很合适啊，化学老师还是出现了，我早有预感，我对老师说，我的课本是老师拿走了。那位染了金色头发的老师，他盯着我，比我高一点。我发觉他的鼻子有点外翻，胡子也剃的乱七八糟的，他问我做吗。

我没有回答他，我盯着他看，他过来想吻我，我也感觉被凝固住了。在迦尔纳走后，我没少自己安慰，有些时候并无明显的欲望，却还是习惯性的想体验一下。我尝试了很多东西，我又在即将到来的时候逃避了，就像是现在，我本该答应，但我还是不想答应。就接一下吻好了，我这么想着，想和他接吻，他的脸又变得愤怒起来了。

啊对了，我想到了。我看着他因为愤怒扭曲的脸，我全都想起来了，我也不想接吻了，不是的，我站起来，我突然很想笑，我反倒更想接吻了。我看到他，他一开始的头发还不是金色，他的金色是染掉的，他也不是自己走进来的，我正是在这里等他，而他想要捕抓到我。

阿周那同学活得很好呢。他笑着说着，又和我拉开距离。我说是的，我坐在桌子上，我说我的校服没有被没收，如果我想，我还会回来。他点了点头，我只能看到他的鼻子他的嘴巴，他的眼睛不见了，眼睛从始至终都消失着。他朝我点点头，表情又平静下来，阿周那同学，他叫我，分成两个不同的声音叫我。

我摸不到他的情绪，他在我面前突然散开了，在遇到迦尔纳之前，我和他认识了，也许是在迦尔纳之后，但他已经染了金色的头发。我仔细看着，他的头发变得暗沉了，他的皮肤变粗糙了。你有体验过吗，他问我，在那之后还是体验到了吧，我说，我张了张口，我想说，我说。

我说体验到了，他说不妄老师和你谈恋爱，我说我没有和老师谈恋爱，老师就笑了。他笑起来还是没有眼睛，我习惯了这样的脸，他对我说，他把手伸进裤子里，对着我开始上下撸动起来。我平静地坐着，我面无表情地看着他，我看着他喘息，兴奋，把精液溅在我的脸上。老师的脸瞬间变成了别人的脸，老师的表情变成了别人的表情，老师不再是老师，是室友是母亲是大哥二哥，唯独不是迦尔纳。

我想起巧克力，我摸了摸自己的脸，叫着巧克力。我坐在课桌上，又站起来，从一个课桌跳到另一个课桌上。我知道这是真实的，那个化学老师就消失了，他达到了顶端，我跳到靠窗的位置，从上到下，俯视着整个学校。他消失了，后来别人也发现了，我没有被拍到照片，我可能也被拍到了，来找我的人变多了。

我遇到迦尔纳之前，我度过了这样的日子，我什么都没有做，但度过了这样的日子。我们有接过吻吗，我记不太清了，但迦尔纳吻过我，他那双眼睛看着我，他的眼睛是青色的，头发是白色的，手指是骷髅的手指，指甲是死神的镰刀，我被他咬了再咬，我把我脖子上的绷带取下来，他真的有咬过我吗，我的脖子上什么都没有。

那天晚上，地震来了，我坐在草丛里，看着迦尔纳。那天晚上，下雨了，我和迦尔纳抱着很大很大的黑猫玩偶，而现在，我也不知道玩偶哪里去了。那天早上，迦尔纳打电话给我，和我说自己收养了一只猫。巧克力，我用手捂住脸，蹲在了课桌旁边。

迦尔纳是有害的，迦尔纳把我伤害到了，他把我拉入歧途，他对我伸出手。他和我拥抱，他又把我推开，他那张不笑的脸笑了，我的心脏却跳动了。我的心脏跳动的厉害，我站起来，跑起来，我在走廊上发出很响的响声，我跑出学校，我的呼吸已经伤横累累。

我气喘吁吁，我跑到迦尔纳的房子前，我看着那个灯一闪一闪，我跟着它一闪一闪。我拿出钥匙，打开门，屋内空气很稀薄，我的鼻子变得生涩，我盯着迦尔纳那些花好久好久，我把钥匙丢到花盆里，插到泥土里。

我给迦尔纳打电话，迦尔纳的电话关机了，我把手机丢掉地板上，开始脱衣服。我把自己脱个精光，缩到被子里。我想到巧克力，他这么和我睡觉，我想到灰色头发的巧克力，巧克力的皮毛就是白色的，我看到巧克力头上长了蓝色的角，他的皮肤也是灰色的，他是个人。巧克力是动物，迦尔纳说，动物和人有本质的区别，但动物和花草一样，动物是可以浇水的。我想给巧克力浇水，让他长起来，他长的却只有头发，他居高临下的看着我，他叫我阿周那，他又叫自己阿周那。我不能叫他巧克力了，他慢慢地落下来，用尾巴缠绕住我，我的眼睛湿漉漉的，我的头发轻飘飘的，我看着巧克力看向我，他朝我降下诅咒。

我的回忆已经说完了，我的日记本上只有这么一句话，我的回忆就是这样，可我还是倍感痛苦。我的心还在这里，他却已经不在了。我记得代词，浑浑噩噩，那样的情绪控制着我，我之前的思索不见了，我的手臂只能对着镜子，我看着镜子里的我，我就像是电影里的主角，主角的眼睛对着摄像头，摄像头对着大屏幕，我在说。

从巴黎搬出来以后，我决定画画。我买来颜料和笔，对母亲说我想把自己的爱好捡起来，母亲赞同我。大哥已经是大学生了，二哥已经快要毕业了，我要升上高中，在这个暑假，我学习了之前的画画。每当我在学习，老师夸奖我，到了晚上，母亲就要骂我，如此循环，我在想，我看着自己的手臂，我又想只要我画的差劲，老师骂我，母亲便会夸我了。

母亲的骂只是冷嘲热讽地说教，她会反向夸赞我，对我说你自己考虑吧。但她很快回来，她会对我说对不起，阿周那，妈妈不是故意的。我说没关系，她就捧住我的脸，亲我的脸颊。母亲说我说的开话，说我是个乖孩子，我积极的回应着。母亲把门关上了，我的身后深蓝一片。

我穿上新衣服，我在特定季节有喜欢的衣服，我坐在椅子上画画，老师夸我画的很好，我已经记不清楚他的脸了。我喜欢乐器，我的乐器都是新的，也有父亲留下来的。我的母亲很忙，我的父亲走的很远，我可以见到他，但我必须先成长为一个完美的人。母亲对我说着，她说父亲喜欢完美的我，不喜欢不好的我，我说好的，但我还在疑惑，我在被子里睡觉的时候，我也在想这个问题。为什么父亲喜欢完美的我，为什么母亲会知道父亲想什么。

我的母亲和我的父亲有着一面之缘，我的大哥二哥对我要比我对父亲亲昵。父亲承认我，他等到我成人的那一天，要把头上的桂冠赏赐给我。好的，是赏赐，他站在高高的位置，众人见了他要下跪，我见了他，我们见过一次。我父亲的眼睛很红，我和他说我的大哥喜好赌博，他笑得很开，用手摸我的头，他对我说人生就是一场赌博，你的母亲赢了，是她操控了我，你的母亲是一位了不起的女性，作为她的儿子你会自豪的，他还对我说，作为我的儿子，你也该骄傲的。

多好啊，我想着，我在纸上画父亲，我在纸上画母亲。我认真看着，把他们全撕掉，丢到垃圾桶里，把房间的门关上。我住在宫殿里，我也住在出租屋里，我穿戴整齐，我赤身裸体，我在被子里呼喊着，我的手指只能紧紧发声。

挂在我家里的那幅画，母亲曾经拿它当慈善晚宴的捐赠品。她尊重我，问我可不可以，我说都听妈妈的，但是，如果您真的尊重我，您为什么要把我画给您的画拿去。我想不通，我没缘由的生气，听母亲讲她很早以前的儿子。

母亲信神，接触我的父亲更多是他神一样的事迹和威武的面庞，她说自己在我这个年纪，为了寻求刺激，去探索好奇。她流着泪和我说，用手摸我的头发，她对我说，妈妈走了很多弯路，但妈妈希望你一直通畅的走下去，不要怪妈妈管的太多，阿周那，这样都是为了你的。

母亲讲起自己第一个儿子，她说自己把神冒犯，神怪于她，把她的儿子夺走了。她说自己的儿子有着闪耀的红发，像太阳一样，她说自己的错误无法弥补，需要用感情赎罪。我的母亲不会爱人，这就是她赎罪的方法，她用她小小的爱去爱我，我用我冷冻的爱去爱她。

母亲失去了她第一个儿子，她爱着自己第一个儿子，她把所有的爱都分给了他，可她的儿子已经死了。我对母亲说，她朝我打电话，她说自己又参加了慈善晚宴，母亲的心情越来越好了，她说她还想领养一对双胞胎，这样我们的家庭又变得美好了。她说要领养那种不是婴儿的，就会长得快一点，快点看到成效，母亲喜欢红头发，我看着母亲，母亲看着我，我们隔着玻璃，隔着夜色，隔着一朵花。


	19. Chapter 19

虽然受了刺激，我还是雷打不动的坐着，工作着。我有几个月没有翻开课本了，这样的东西，也终归是我的想象。我的书包丢在学校，还在这个极大的家里，我以为对方只是喜欢灵动，谁知只是喜欢一种习惯罢了。

我不太懂迦尔纳会把我想象成什么样子，我静静地等待着，我做了很多这样的事情。我好像在等待一片湖水，它掀起裙角的时候，我就会永远的沉睡过去。等到凌晨，我清醒了，我的身边有人，我的喉咙里全是血腥味，我叫了一声迦尔纳，迦尔纳化作一个黑影，鼻子眼睛嘴巴全都不在了。迦尔纳像我遇到的那只巨型玩偶，就算是我硬贴过去，我们依旧会分开。迦尔纳点了一只烟，他用自己惨白的手夹着，我觉得我经历了惨败。

在夜里，我喝了一些酒，打开迦尔纳的酒柜去喝了一些。我突然明白我纠结的并非是全部人纠结，我的生气，也像是不倒翁一样，在画布上变成脏兮兮的油彩。我的行为没有趋势，我的心愿没有意义，只是想要去做就去做了，想要变成什么样子就在镜子里看到了什么样的自己。我自认为收敛的作品，我看着规整的笔记，想起了用小刀划自己铭牌照片的同学。

我还记得他的雀斑，我记得他眼镜后面的眼睛，是碧绿碧绿的眼睛，他的眼睛那么好看，却还是瞪着我。我的眼睛是一只孔雀，我的眼睛可以展示羽毛，我闭上我的眼睛，我的世界还是有飞速的鸟经过。

我的头顶有红心，我是被光束直接射中的人。这样巧妙的东西，我想着，我那些情感，我无法真的静默，只得找个机会小声的丢到袋子里。我在床上躺着，我的手中是汗，我的脚边是酒瓶，我没有喝多少，只喝了一点，我已经醉了，我自我的醉了下去，以至于非常清醒。

迦尔纳来了，他不再狼狈，马嘶站在他身后，马嘶拖着长长的镰刀，我的耳边都是粉笔划着黑板的声音，再靠近一点，迦尔纳的脸也清晰可见了，他的眼睛回来了，我把手贴到他的脸上，我叫他张嘴，把巧克力吐出来。我想学射箭，把他的喉口射穿，他的脖子飘飘荡荡，轻巧地挂在他的脸上。我抓住头发，想叫他离开，他越来越近，只有皮肤没有骨头，他那样惨白的人皮来了，他的眼睛咕噜咕噜全掉到地上，我记得迦尔纳，我说我记得你，我好像没有忘记你，你之前有着红色的头发。

迦尔纳不理我，他用他的白色头发包裹我，我好像也变成了白色的头发，我的头发越来越长，我的头发越来越卷，我的身子越来越轻，我可以在空中运动了，迦尔纳，我叫他，他十分不在意的靠在窗子旁边。我很生气，我见玻璃破了，迦尔纳跌了出去，他变得火红，一溜烟不见了。

我拨开烟雾，我有些认不清我自己，我看不下去剧情片，看不进去带着起伏的电影，我讨厌这样，我好想说明白这件事，可我不说谁会变得清楚。我的皮肤变得像铁，我的身子是铜像一样的坚硬，我还在四下找着他，我的手指也不听使唤，全变成会飞的纸昆虫。

我是个自我的人，所以才会如此想象吧。我想象很多，但大多数人都觉得我被宠坏了。我躺在地板上，人们对我指指点点，由于滞留而被打破了。我化身为缝隙里的通风管道，牙龈痛不欲生的疼着。那就吐出来吧，母亲说，她微笑着对我说，我说什么母亲铁定会同意的，她就是这样的母亲，她那么开明，温柔，为什么我还要惹她生气呢。

我不太明白，我不懂的事情多了去了，哪怕我现在去吃冰箱里冻好的吐司，我的肠胃还是会饿的厉害。我的胃像蛇一样，我的心脏被它当苹果看着。迦尔纳对我说，我的被子只是那样，我们接吻，亲了又亲，我亲一下他，他就浮动一下，他亲我，他多么幸运啊，我还在原地，还没有做出反应。

夏天到了，果实掉了，草地长起来了。我的身子充满了胀气，竟然也变成了雨中的伞柄。迦尔纳在楼下看电视，他还在看那个动物世界，看猎豹捕食羚羊，狮子捕食老虎，迦尔纳捕食我，我不给他喂血，他吃得饱饱的，我问他，你出去咬死了谁，是马嘶还是我的母亲，迦尔纳说我什么都没有咬死，迦尔纳变得很高很大，他吃饱了就这副样子，他张了张嘴，我抓住他的舌头，碰到他的牙齿，他说话开始不清不楚，他没有为我带回来巧克力，我也没有为巧克力掉一滴眼泪。

你把巧克力吃掉了，迦尔纳说，我怂恿你把他吃掉了。我说没有，我那天只去了酒吧，去了很远的街道上，去寻找很早以前来到的地方。我记得空荡荡的饭堂，一些沾着蛋黄派味道的书，我的回忆很繁琐，迦尔纳不愿意听，他开始玩手指，我玩他的头发，我说我遇到了我的化学老师，他变成了好几个，迦尔纳说你的选修也有那个课程吗。

我的回忆陷入了混乱，我早该明白了，我站起来，迦尔纳还在玩手指，我叫他把手指塞到嘴里，他想看的我从来不做，我把外套穿上，往身上穿好几件衣服。我把我自己变得好热，我又把衣服挨个脱下，叠好，这些衣服里有迦尔纳的，也有我的，我找到那件紫色的羽织，我问他你看吗，他摇了摇头，我们渐行渐远了。

马嘶说白色的刺青很难纹，叫我趴好不要动。他看着我的皮肤，他说我的皮肤还是光泽的，我说是吗，他问我怎么想清楚了，我说我还没想清楚，在反应过来之前已经变成这样了。马嘶说你要不睡一觉吧，睡一觉就会好了，我不回答他，我觉得我被针头钉入，我还没有，我一直想象那样的场景，直到疼痛真的到来。我对马嘶说，什么都好，我想把图案刺到身体上，马嘶挠了挠头发，他浑身酒味的打量我，我也浑身酒味，我们互相嫌弃了一下，我在办公台上看到了迦尔纳的墨镜。我把它拿起来，戴好，迦尔纳的墨镜是茶色的，和我这件衣服一点也不配。马嘶看了看我，又说你不会想换风格吧，白色的刺青像涂改液一样，我说那也可以，就像被修正了一样。

晚上回去我买了很多番茄，我把番茄摆成一排排，我盯着番茄倒数，一个番茄树下掉一个果子，十个就掉二十三个，迦尔纳回来了，他嘴巴上都是红红的东西，我说你去邻居家咬人了吗，迦尔纳说人和动物是不同的味道，他闻了闻我，然后把桌上的番茄咬了一口。迦尔纳吃得很难看，再不赶时间，他也吃得很难看，迦尔纳吃得很快，很快就吃掉好多个。我想吃一个，迦尔纳和我说接到了母亲的电话，我不想聊这个话题，迦尔纳说她叫我们回去。

迦尔纳说我们，我的母亲认识她，我问迦尔纳，我说你的头发之前是红色的吗，我开始脱衣服，我突然觉得很热，迦尔纳冷眼看着我，我快乐的时候他总该这么看我。我说你的手套呢，他捏捏口袋，把口袋掏出来给我看，里面空空的。我问他，你还有什么不吃的吗，他说我不吃手套，他又捏了捏我的口袋，我的口袋里也空空如也。

母亲说她领养了一对双胞胎，长得很像，真像我说的那样，那对双胞胎轮回一阵，又去找她了。我听迦尔纳口述着，他问我要不要回去，我不太想回答，就把灯关了。周围都很黑，我想着屋外那个亮了一半的灯，我眨眼的时候它总会闪动一下，好像我眨了两次眼。

不好吃，我说，我买的番茄是生的，专门要放烂的。迦尔纳有味觉，但他吃起来还是很开心，他用那个尖尖的牙齿咬我的手，我说你是不是救过我的妈妈，迦尔纳说是的，我死掉了，是我救了你的母亲。他回忆了一下，他说我的母亲老了，我的母亲喜欢吃柑橘类的水果，迦尔纳又说她觉得自己被摧残了，他看着我，说我像我的母亲。

我接受了，我说我像我的母亲，你像你的父亲，这太正常了。我躺在地板上抽烟，迦尔纳把我拽起来，他摸我的手臂，又摸我的脖子。我问他，你饿了吗，他说没有，但他还是咬了我，把头埋得低低的，我抓住他的头发和他说别吸了，我的世界颠倒了，烟灰掉到我的皮肤上，我像蜕皮一样踹他，他还是咬我，我的伤口越划越大，我在我的伤口里。迦尔纳咬掉我的头，我的血细胞就一个一个又蹦出来，他咬掉一个又一个我，真正的我仰着脖子看着天花板。迦尔纳的吊灯很平稳，他在吊灯下边动来动去，我的眼睛看着吊灯，我的眼珠子转来转去，迦尔纳捂住我的眼睛，他又咬我，把我咬的有些发皱。迦尔纳的牙齿上有毒，我想着，我咬他的手指，咬他的手腕，我只是咬着，我没有咬下去，我觉得很没趣，我又把他的手指从我的嘴里拿出来，迦尔纳也躺在地板上，他问我还回去吗，我说我要做渡轮，我也要在这里休息好久，迦尔纳明白了我的意思，客厅的灯还没有开，我和他一起呼吸着。 

第二天我起来，简单的收拾了一下，我去找马嘶，说我想好了，马嘶说你小时候打过耳洞吧，我说我打过，马嘶又说白色过上几周就会像疤痕一样，我说是像图画一样的疤痕吗，马嘶说随你吧，他叫我躺在那个床上，又叫我趴着。我说迦尔纳的伤疤是你刺的吗，马嘶说是的，我说他背上什么都没有，马嘶还说是的，我说我累了，马嘶说是的，我说我想回去了。马嘶穿着他的工作服，他的红色头发更红了，我想那个更像是橘色，马嘶像是霓虹灯下的巨大鸡尾酒，他朝我夸张的笑了笑，他说图纸早就画好了。


	20. Chapter 20

也许今天我二十岁了，我想着，觉得背上还是很疼。在我手指的抚摸下，我的皮肤很生涩，我可能被塞到船舱里去了，我想着，从地上爬起来，又睡回了床上。

这次我没有把我的白布掀开，我睡在上面，鼻子又干又痒，我的手蹭了一下又蹭了一下，我怀疑我的鼻尖红了，手指也褪了一大片，我的手指可能变成粉红色了，我想着从床底下翻出胶皮手套戴到手上。我想着，我想，我是不是重复了太多次，我想着要站起来，却想着跌倒了，我想着要把皮肤弄的湿润一点，但我想着翻了个身。

我的闹钟响了，在大脑里裂开一个大洞，我要把闹钟掏出来，越着急，越闭塞，我闭上眼睛，想要阻止眼睛眨的频率，但我的睫毛还是一直一直一直一直地眨着眼睛，越来越干涩，我的房间沉默了。

迦尔纳说他紧张的时候会不断重复一个词语，我的后背已经湿了，我刚刚洗完澡，正在困意和饿意中徘徊，我的身体机能告诉我自己太困了，可是翻开课本，找到书包，我穿上制服又觉得没什么事情。我把自己的记忆保留下来，我是那类在书店把最后一本书让给别人的人，我把书交到了一个女孩手上，她很开心，跑去告诉同行的母亲。那是一个有点像年轻时房东太太的日本女人，留着短发，发尾已经烫的有些干黄，而她那张不大高兴的脸，也填满了愤怒。她在憎恶我，我把这本书交给了她的女儿。她憎恶我。

女人把女孩拉到一边的座位上，小声地说着，一些是看不懂，一些是其他的，后来越聊越激烈。那样的女孩，长得不高，发尾也染了蓝色。她们争吵起来，语速越来越快，我只能看清那样愤怒的母亲的脸，两个人小小的身形都变得鼓囊。人在生气的时候会变成圆形，一开始是正方形的，后来被切割被填补，被互相不容。女孩把书丢到地上发出很大的响声，所有人都在看她们，我也在看她们，那位母亲惊讶这样的举动，她道歉鞠躬把书捡起来，她去追那个背影了。

我有些羡慕，自我坦白到今，也能不脸红的说出这样的话。我承认我的羡慕，也承认我的嫉妒，我觉得这样是不好的品行，我承认了自己不是一个完美的人。但除此以外，我也想与母亲进行这样的交流，在我脑海里挥之不去的那位母亲的脸，她如此普通，如果安在我的母亲脸上，我会觉得奇怪、诡异，而我母亲的脸如果连在那样矮小的身子上，也会变得像妖怪一样。

马嘶说自己曾在圣马洛住过，那是一个连房子都被海浪击中的小镇，海水灌入路灯，路灯还在完好，夜里像是刮了龙卷风，睡在海盗船上。他用自己的事迹安慰我，和我讲和迦尔纳的相识，他说他和迦尔纳为别人工作，有人很赏识他，后来那个人不见了，自己就和迦尔纳去了其他地方。我没有弄懂赏识的那个他是马嘶还是迦尔纳，马嘶说迦尔纳有着被人喜爱的能力，多奇怪的人也能相处，他看着我，对我说迦尔纳像是活了很久的妖怪，但更多的时候，迦尔纳又像是为人带来念想的人。马嘶说迦尔纳继承了那个人的财产，有了自己的产业，迦尔纳会工作也会到处跑着，马嘶邀请我去迦尔纳的地下Live场，我拒绝了，他拽着我，扯着我去，我在门口看到了我那只黑色的猫玩偶。

那只被迦尔纳叫阿周那的巨型玩偶，现在正垂头丧气的坐在招牌上，店里人并不多，马嘶叫我下去看看，我跟着下去了，墙壁被涂的很彩，打着好多光。一个拐角是一个涂鸦，涂鸦上还连着线，彩色的绳索，白色的电线，涂成绿色的桃子和紫色的苹果。如果说一个苹果，马嘶对我说，他把那个苹果摘下来，马嘶说这个苹果是他涂的，迦尔纳涂完了剩下的全部。他指了指地下的苹果树，这里像是一艘船，马嘶说是迦尔纳邀请我来的，他在表演船长。

今天的迦尔纳是船长，他把头发扎起一个小截，戴着墨镜唱歌。他的歌说是在唱更像是在嘶吼，迦尔纳唱歌，弹插电的吉他，唱累了就靠在吧台上。他也不站在舞台上，就随便找个地方唱，把吉他和架子鼓丢到那个聚光灯下面。聚光灯下好热，头发好像都要燃起来了，全场的灯光都是蓝色的，迦尔纳看到了我，他把墨镜推上去。迦尔纳穿着一身黑，头发是白色的，他来找我，说现在要称呼他为船长，我不回答，我看着他，我说要戴眼罩才好，迦尔纳就把绑头发的发带摘下来，他在自己脸上缠了好多圈，松垮垮的，我说长度不够，迦尔纳就把发带取下来，又叼着绑起了头发。

我的脑子里升起那样的感觉，我的公寓也到了一定时候，我朝房东太太打了电话说假期要回家去，房东太太表示理解，她说下学期自己也会回来的，到时候再给我吃茶碗蒸啊。我说好的，我还笑着说您的声音真的好精神，看来在乡下有好快乐，她说是的，她朝我介绍玫瑰和白，那是两只小狗的名字。我的耳边还有那样的气味，我的声音还停留在好高的原野上，儿时我在森林里捕捉小鸟，接着把它们放走。捕捉麻雀它们会气死的，迦尔纳说，它们会气的圆鼓鼓的，没法放回盒子里去。如果我放掉它们呢，我问，迦尔纳说，他说那样还是会气死的，因为你已经抓过它一次了。

我不太敢捕捉小鸟了，我在树底下看着小鸟飞来飞去，什么样子的鸟都有。我见小鸟飞在树上，还看到燕子，看到老鹰。老鹰会在城市出现吗，我问迦尔纳，我是在一个睡不着的夜里问他。我问迦尔纳，迦尔纳睡的很熟，迦尔纳把手放在心脏上，我想他又渴了。迦尔纳爱吸血，他不是吸血鬼，他只是一个普通人。他也没有死掉，他就是一个像死掉人的普通人而已。我知道这回事，我还是安心下来，我问迦尔纳你算是人类吗，迦尔纳睡的很熟，我能听到他的呼吸声，我的身体也变得呼吸起来，一起一浮一摇一摆，我真的躺在了甲板上。

迦尔纳想看我的后背，他带我去二楼看星星，我说这栋建筑的楼顶是封锁的吗，周围全是铁壁和钢筋，迦尔纳摸了摸墙壁，墙壁变成了泡泡糖，我跟着迦尔纳一路走着，迦尔纳带我到楼顶去。迦尔纳说，如果我想，我可以被他拽着跑到学校的楼顶去，我说我去过那里，我在那里打过飞机，我喝酒，我也去那里抽烟。迦尔纳发现我把耳洞打了，他摸我的耳朵，他还戴着他那个金灿灿的耳环。

迦尔纳把耳环给了我，让我戴上，我觉得好重，我说我不适合这个，我觉得很沉，我想要他送别的给我，他说自己有个青色的挂坠，可以改成耳环，我说好，我和他隔着栅栏看着我学校的楼顶，迦尔纳说要去看看吗，我问他你可以飞吗，他说可以，他什么都可以，他拉着我飞速地跑起来。

我气喘吁吁，我很想和他比赛，我和他一起跑着，越跑越快，一起跑上楼梯，翻过墙，走到树和树之间。我问迦尔纳你为什么这么熟悉，迦尔纳说自己曾在这里听过课，我问迦尔纳是不是天天跑去唱歌，加入了重金属部，迦尔纳说没有那个部门，他说自己就是一个打杂的，什么都能去帮一下，所以什么部都没有加。那个时候的迦尔纳，十六岁的迦尔纳，十七岁的迦尔纳，成年的迦尔纳，现在的迦尔纳是老去的迦尔纳。我的母亲提起他，我还记得她和我说有人死掉的心情，她理应是悲伤的，她却是快活的。她希望我留在日本，她希望我遇到别人，她和我说慈善是慈善，家人是家人，她还记得她红头发的儿子，她叫我到日本来了。

我想我早就清楚了，我问迦尔纳你不是幽灵之类的吧，迦尔纳站在我前几格的台阶上，他说自己找到了巧克力，我问他怎么样了，他说死掉了，被车撞死了。我说喔，我站在台阶上，我又冲他说没什么，死就死掉吧。迦尔纳说我没有去吃隔壁的动物，我说我知道，迦尔纳不喜欢咬我，我叫他咬我，我在梦里希望他这样做，他这样做了，我说什么他都要答应我。我问他是因为母亲吗，迦尔纳看着我，他说自己没有母亲，他从有记忆开始就没有了。

但我还是十七岁，是十六岁，十五岁的阿周那。我对迦尔纳说你把它埋掉了吗，迦尔纳说什么，我说你把他埋掉了吗，迦尔纳说是的。他说是的，他站着不动，我走上去几格，我推了推他，我们又开始一起走着，一会儿我在前边，一会儿迦尔纳在前边，他还扎着头发，我跑了几个台阶，叫他不要动，我把他的皮筋扯下来，套在自己的手腕上。

我跑到楼顶，我把门推开，夜色还是很深，路灯还是很亮，也不再一闪一闪了。我看着迦尔纳，我等着他慢慢出现在门口，慢慢走过来。迦尔纳很慢的出现了，他望着我，我望着他，我叫他过去，我又叫他过来，我给他看我的后背，还给他给我看我的胳膊和手，他都看了一遍，他不再吻我，我要他吻我，他不再吻我，远远的看向我。

但我觉得我们很近，除去母亲马嘶大哥二哥朋友同学酒吧店员我们最熟，你看，我把他放到最后说，明明离得很远，但我可以倒着说，反着说，他绝对又是第一个了。我把这些告诉迦尔纳，告诉他我有一个双胞胎弟弟死掉了，可能是两个三个，我说这不重要，我说一点也不难过，我说迦尔纳，我这样很不好，我不会为生命而难过，我觉得总有人会代替他们。

我的愿望实现了，迦尔纳说，他说我的想法已经明白了。如果迦尔纳是一个许愿杯，他也该为我实现愿望了，他看着我，他不给我指导，他说自己小时候在河边长大，父亲母亲都没有见到，他得到一笔捐款，他就想去看看是谁。他说他看到了我的母亲，他还说我的母亲很愿意捐款给需要帮助的人，他说他为了这样，他想变成母亲那样的人。

我说好的，我说好的好的，什么都是好的。我说母亲在良心不安，我问迦尔纳说，我说慈善的人都是良心不安的，迦尔纳，你做过什么亏心事吗。迦尔纳说没有，他并没有消失，他也没有穿着一身黑去打斗，他脏兮兮的可能只是为了找一只猫，他嘴巴都是红的可能只是吃了意大利面。这样的迦尔纳和我接吻，他和我想的完全不一样，就这样他还说我说的都是正确的，他说没关系的，阿周那。


	21. 尾声

迦尔纳骑摩托的时候，他从远远的山顶下来，他一路承载着，用很快的速度冲过我的眼前，我觉得他会摔跤，会车毁人亡，但他把头盔摘下来，完好的脑袋在他的脖子上，他还是完整的迦尔纳。我站在路边，可能拿着包，也可能背着书包，吃很多食物。我冲迦尔纳说，我们去吃一顿好的食物吧，我先前对食物没有执着，我现在好饿。

可能迦尔纳想咬我吸我血也是这样的，我想要迦尔纳咬我，这样他就会对不起我，朝我有些愧疚。我想看到愧疚的迦尔纳，惭愧的迦尔纳，但他就算是伤害了我，也是那副样子。和我从学校出来，和他说我不再上学一个表情，他拿我没办法，我也拿他没办法，他的愧疚只是对于我的妥协，我却一直沉溺在这样的情绪之中。

我并没有辨认人的方式，迦尔纳朝我说什么，我定是先怀疑，我并不信任他，我不相信任何人，就算是母亲和我说要出门去做什么，我也会怀疑的。我这样恶劣的性格，如此恶劣。我搜刮自己的词汇，也像是坠入软软的洞窟，我被巨大的草莓泡泡糖粘在了鞋底，只好闭上眼睛接受对地面的冲击。

我冲着站在我前面的迦尔纳说，我的手腕上有他的皮筋，我没有说这些，我只是想着，我想着和他说话，更多的是想告诉他什么。我听迦尔纳讲自己的事情，我不想知道，我把耳朵堵起来。我的面上还是那样，我在认真听他说话，听他告诉我和我的母亲有什么故事，我和马嘶有什么故事，我和大哥二哥有什么故事。我问他，我和你有什么故事，迦尔纳不回答我，他的头发乱七八糟的，我的头发也被风吹乱了。

我和迦尔纳讲我的朋友，我的同学，我不知道如何称呼的绿眼睛。他们从未怀疑我和他的关系，我谎称为兄弟，却还是叫他先生，叫他的名字，同学会同意的，我说，如果我说，他们也会同意的。就算我在黑板上写极大的字，去证明我的清白，他们也会同意的。

但他们没有，他们在我的梦里一次又一次的出现了，那样亲切的脸，还是化作一滩水，我只想看到他们的表情，手指却那样的穿梭过去了。我对迦尔纳说，他的眼睛变得极其模糊，我可以从一团雾气中看到他的青色。他那样的眼睛，我是喜欢的，我想起来那双翠绿色的眼睛，只因为他伤害了我。

我被弓箭射中，被捆在长弓上，我自我感觉良好的发挥，到头来总会觉得奇怪，我不自信的东西，总会像要讨我喜欢一样，变得更加好了。我就是那个东西，我看着母亲，我可以看到母亲背后的脸，我见母亲在痛哭，她是一个小女孩，所以她折磨我，让我变成大人。

我把这个告诉迦尔纳，我说我是母亲的玩偶，是她的监护人，是她的巨型猫咪玩具。我说我就坐在门口，她觉得可爱就会朝我笑笑，觉得不可爱就让我在那里弯着腰。我说我也会经历雨天的，但是没有人把我拿回去，我还是坐在那里。迦尔纳说你要伞吗，迦尔纳就这么出现了，他浑身是血的，他在夕阳底下，这一天开始倒转，从夜晚到白天，夕阳过后就是下午，下午过后就是午后，午后过后就是清晨，清晨过后就是雨天。

迦尔纳是一座石像，他被摆放着，只保持微笑。迦尔纳不自觉的嘴巴很薄，很容易起皮，他的手很暖和，指节也温暖，我站在他的雕像下避雨，他并没有遮雨的设施，还是那样站着。他就是那个假装雕像的人，浑身涂满了大理石油漆，他还是红色的橡胶小人，每次都装作踩到香蕉皮。迦尔纳还可能从事过空中飞人的业务，在老虎嘴下逃生。但迦尔纳就是迦尔纳，如何想象迦尔纳更像是我如何想象自己的身世，我这样奇怪的年纪，我活过的一段小路。

我对迦尔纳说，现在是六月份，我的时针倒着走，所以现在是三月份。迦尔纳不看天文知识，他大概是不懂的，他朝我胡乱指着星座，问我这个是不是那个，我说不是，他说对了我也说不是，我记得他的手臂线条，他的手臂被他的衣服露出来了，惨白惨白的，像教室上方的灯管。

我做了一个梦，我对他说，我没有离开这个地方。我的饥饿感越强，我的胃越像火烧过，我在我的胃里跳舞，跳那种身上首饰叮叮咚的舞。迦尔纳看不到，他叫我跳我也不跳给他看，他看我的刺青，他不知道白色会变成什么样子的伤疤。我问他，你可以找到吗，迦尔纳那只红色的眼睛会喷火，他的右手也会，他用手捂住眼睛，又用眼睛遮住手。他用他那只灼热的手掌贴在我的皮肤上，他说在这里，他找对了。

你什么都没有纹，迦尔纳对我说，我说是的，但我的后背很疼，我的脚腕很疼，我的皮肤都疼着，我的肠胃也蜷曲在一起。我对迦尔纳说，我不想回去，哪怕是隔了很远，很亲密的地方我也不想回去。迦尔纳说我想看到你阳台的窗户，看到你吹风的地方，我说不会有的，我的眼里只有那样紫色的窗帘，我对迦尔纳说，把那个窗帘扯下来烧了最好，我用手指着他的眼睛说用眼睛更好。

他该记住了。他看着我，我看着他，我们好像在一个冬天，最没有气息的冷味也不再下雪了。我对迦尔纳说，我有了两个弟弟，是母亲最近领养的，她实现了她的愿望，她没有遗憾了，只要我们回去。我说，我对迦尔纳说我知道，但是你也明白，你之前快死掉的时候也是有人给你放血吗。迦尔纳说不是，他突发其想的，但我很怕扎针，我被扎之前就会动弹不得，我分不清自己是伪装还是恐惧，我现在下了很大的决心，不，也没有，我缓慢的接受了自己的心愿，导致恐惧变成燃料了。

我说不出话，我看到很多个迦尔纳，三头六臂的迦尔纳，被风吹得拔地而起的迦尔纳。我的视线看不到我的样子，我只能看到镜子里虚假的我，迦尔纳喜欢的是镜子里的我，还是镜子后面的我，我看着我，我的样子又变成了镜子后的迦尔纳。迦尔纳不喜欢我，但他会爱我，我不懂如何爱人，却一直在爱人。

我明白了，我对迦尔纳说，你身上的血是我的，我身上的血也是我的，是你把我咬破了。迦尔纳说是的，他好像拖着我的心脏，他的吃相很差，他把我的心脏拿来吃了，我的胸腔空荡荡的，我的身体里什么也没有了。那样的心脏，迦尔纳说，他有了味觉，他说好苦，好苦，他变得难过起来，迦尔纳变成了我的样子。

我变成了迦尔纳的样子，我长出了白色的头发，我的头发很卷曲，眼睛也变成了灰色。迦尔纳变得很普通，他的眼睛是灰色的，他看着我的眼睛，我在浮起他就在下沉，我们越来越远越来越远。但迦尔纳很满意，他又变成了原本的迦尔纳，红色头发的迦尔纳，他的眼睛是红色的，全身都像是滚烫的火炉。他用那样热的嘴巴亲我，我的头发好像也被点燃了，我们一起升起来，像太阳一样东升西落，跟着天空一起变成了很多颜色。

迦尔纳骑摩托的时候，我在他的身后，我和他一起在冬天，我们朝着春天骑着，好多风吹在我的脸上。我们的回忆就这么一点点。迦尔纳骑摩托的时候，他还担任乐队主唱，他唱歌不算好听，只是在喊叫，我的耳朵里全是迦尔纳的声音，我的棒球帽全是迦尔纳的墨镜，我也有墨镜，我和他都戴上，在路上找不到路，在墙壁里找墙壁。我和他互相撞着，我和他到了镜子的房间，我和他，这都是我和他。我和他在一起，他没有见到我在学校的日子，学校的人不知道他。他对着那位老师，我想着那位老师，我对迦尔纳说我记不起他的样子了，我们吻在一起，什么都不做也就是吻在一起，迦尔纳并不开心，我看不到他的眼睛，我把化学老师丢掉了，我说是我的尝试，我说我不会道歉的，他也还是不开心。

我并不明白我做错了什么，我茫然的被他咬着胳膊，被他放了很多的血。我的血是我的心脏在流泪，我的血又是夕阳融化了，迦尔纳总是在夕阳的时候出现，他变成了融化果酱下面的冰激凌。我觉得他会很好吃，我很喜欢冰激凌，我还喜欢吃甜食，这些都是我的谎话，我说了好多谎，我冲母亲说我不喜欢大哥二哥，我喜欢他们，我没有不喜欢的人，我一直为他们做事情，只为了满足自己。

我向母亲证明我是拥有存在价值的人，母亲给予我这样的称号。他们和我钉在一起，我们钉子的颜色是不一样的。我的脚心被扎破了，我的手臂被钉在了一起，我很快恢复，但伤痕的痛感还在。我为他们着想，他们开始迁怒我，也许这是我的梦境，我拍了拍我自己，我在梦里觉得是真实，我想着这是梦，我却一直一直醒不来。

迦尔纳骑摩托的时候，他的翅膀上有七颗钉子，他的头发被扎起来了，过了一会皮筋不见了，我把它取下来了。迦尔纳回头看我，我们聊两句，我和他还朝着不同的目的出发了。我和他同行着，他的表情被泡化了，我和他到了海底，我问他你身体的温度会被这个浇灭吗，他不说话了，他就是那只被吹的鼓起来的手套，缠绕在我的手腕上的迦尔纳是个充气玩偶。

花火大会来了，迦尔纳说，他坐在寺庙的长椅上，他拿着好多金鱼。他把金鱼塞到嘴里，和我接吻，他把金鱼咬破，我的嘴巴上都是金鱼的味道。我觉得有点腥，迦尔纳说血的味道也是这样的，海水是血液，他说我喜欢的是毛绒布偶的眼珠，大海是它眼珠的颜色，我们被困在这样的球型透明物之中。我说如果我的眼睛被打破，我会很疼吗，迦尔纳说是的，但大海变成了大海，那还是很美的。

大海的美我是感受得到的，我站着渡轮上，迦尔纳和我同行。我听到好多好多的声音，我可能在这个夜晚，也可能是拎着空空的箱子。我朝迦尔纳说，大海的声音也像是冰激凌的声音吗，他不回答我，他久久的看着我。我对他说我厌倦了你这样的表情，他却快乐起来了。

迦尔纳好快活，他看着我，我看着他，迦尔纳说母亲只有五个儿子，我说对的，你说的完全正确，我也被带动起来了。我对迦尔纳说跳舞吧，他不和我跳，远远地看着我，我说好吧，我说好吧，我说我不想妥协，和我跳舞吧！迦尔纳不理我，他还是很远，但他笑了，他还是开心的，我又兴奋起来。我说夏天和冬天，都是这样的模样，这个栏杆这个网格的栅栏，这也是我之前见过的。每个学校，每个地方都是这个样子。他们要把我网住，我的脸被切割成形状，我努力拼凑起来，我看到迦尔纳还是完整的，就让他帮我，至少帮我把手臂按上去，我想跳舞。

我被迦尔纳诅咒了，我被他诅咒了，我的人生过的如此幸运，是我争取来的结果，是我被他的诅咒。迦尔纳是厄运的，他只为自己带来厄运，为我带来好运。他的好运不是诚实的好运，厄运也不是诚实的厄运。但母亲会流泪，母亲会说迦尔纳带来了厄运，但母亲不会这么说，她很喜欢迦尔纳，还会给迦尔纳打电话。不是这样的，迦尔纳说，他冲我说不是这样的，他又不说为什么他说就会是这样的。

我全明白了，迦尔纳的脸是真实的迦尔纳的脸，我梦里迦尔纳的脸是虚假的，如果我进去梦里，我看到的虚假的迦尔纳就会变成真实的迦尔纳。我朝迦尔纳这么讲了，我对他说我的弟弟死了，但他们又复活了，你也是因为这样的依托而出生的吧。迦尔纳变成了纸片，他被吹走了，他好高兴，他要拉我一起跳舞。我破碎的身体变成了原状，我们也该在这样的平台上跳舞了，我打着节拍，我说迦尔纳跳啊，他不懂，他什么都不懂，他站着远远的地方看着我，然后走近了。

他看着我，他还在笑，我把手上的充气娃娃丢掉，我去摸真实的迦尔纳，但迦尔纳不是真实的，到底什么是真实的，我弄不清楚了。我不在意了，我真的不在意了，我心里有很多想说的话，也没有时间了，我说了很多的东西，更像是丢掉内存的手机，我的手臂变得柔软了，我的手臂又坚硬了。我的身体烧了起来，我的身体却沉的很远很远，变成一缕烟。我说在这里只有鬼魂才会变成这样的，我不再觉得刻意了，迦尔纳朝我伸出手，我们的手紧紧贴在一起，互相亏欠着，我和他的手变成了一朵云，我们的手承载我上升了。

迦尔纳的摩托车是黑色的，迦尔纳的眼睛是青色的，迦尔纳后边的头发是白色的。我想到很多，我只想到我明天要做的事情，我和迦尔纳走着，我和他拉着手，我们在一起，我们又很快分开，我不太懂我，我也不太懂他。一开始我是清楚的，后来我不清不楚，迦尔纳弄清楚了，他再清楚不过了，他看到我眼里的他，又看到我眼里的玻璃房子，我的玻璃房子是我的笔，我的画板上什么都没有，我写着密密麻麻的字，我什么都没有留下，我觉得这样很好，我对迦尔纳说，他完全明白我，他完全不明白我所以完全明白我，我完全明白了他。但后来，还是后来，我想和他一起，他也和我一起，我不去看他，我拉着人，我拽着一只手，我不知道，我只觉得背后冷冷的，前面也冷冷的，我后来又转过去，我没有背对他，那个路灯还是一闪一闪的，我的心也一闪一闪的，我啪嗒一下关掉，迦尔纳接着我，像是画了一条线。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 写了一个没头没尾的故事，一群人都在胡闹，一会儿开心一会儿不开心，后来还算挺开心的，所以我也挺开心的。阿周那一直想要和自己和解，结果把自己溶解了，迦尔纳一开始就很清楚阿周那是什么样的，他对阿周那对他的想象全然接受，接受了他的“热望”。迦尔纳是个人，不是吸血鬼，也不是神，自然不会被诅咒和降下惩罚，阿周那害怕明白这一点，他就像是贡蒂害怕他是一个普通人一样害怕着迦尔纳，也就把这些推到门外了。
> 
> 写这个故事没什么理由，只是有一天想写一个有关失败的故事，主角失败和解失败爱情失败友情失败亲情也失败，我觉得人生里也不只是有这种东西，爱包含的不都是情绪，以至于阿周那的失败也是快乐的。至于迦尔纳，他的角度和阿周那完全不同，后面会写一个他的视角的番外收录在本子《热望》中，这里面也会收录我所有的迦周故事。
> 
> 暂时没有想说的了，有机会再见吧。


	22. 番外：磨损

当我开口说话的时候，他已经露出了被伤害的表情。我想我在很早以前见过他，记忆里也是有所印象。阿周那住在蓝色屋顶的大房子里，窗前有紫色的条纹窗帘，这都是我很早以前的记忆，回忆起来，也难免有些模糊。

在冬天的时候，我遇到了长大后的阿周那，他朝我提出要求，想雇佣我作为陪伴者。我不清楚那是什么样的职务，觉得最近不算很忙，就答应了他。我们都饿了，就去吃了快餐，我吃了很多，我很饿，阿周那还在看我，我产生了想骑摩托带他去兜风的冲动，就对他说，明天下午在路口等我。

阿周那没有来，他要去上学，他答应了我，但他忘了。我没有忘，我骑着摩托从山坡从下走，路上人很少，我对冷感觉很小，只想快点见到他。在阿周那的自述中，他的学校有红色的钟塔，他穿着白色的校服，在雪里也是白茫茫的一片，但他的眼睛是黑色的，黑漆漆的黑，我没有在白天遇到阿周那，我很快在人流中找到了他，他就像是站在雪里的一个点，我把他当作标记，眼睛里只能看到他。阿周那看着我，他身边没有围着任何人，我把头盔给他，他拒绝了，但他还是上了车。我在阳光下看到了阿周那，他的眼睛也不全是黑色。

在那天，我们做了，阿周那看起来很痛苦。我把他的书包从地上捡起来，他说他本来是雇佣我陪在他旁边一起睡觉，是他睡着了我不能睡的程度，我说我理解错了，他久久地看着我，然后开始笑了起来。阿周那笑起来的时候，很喜欢垂着脑袋，不让我看到他的笑容，他的皮肤是深色的，眼睛和头发也是深色的，他看起来就像是被人染上颜色的玻璃杯，我在这边的墙壁看着他，他也在墙壁那边看着我，我们谁都没有在杯子里。

我发觉自己对愤怒没有概念，等事后想了很久才发现，原来那时我在不满，在生气。我面对阿周那，也时常有这样的想法。我的想法在我脑子里转了很久，也只是想看他做些什么。阿周那是被压抑着的，他周围有着不想让人触碰的漩涡，马嘶这么和我说，我们一起在难敌的手下打拼，直到现在，马嘶还会邀请我去做一些事情，我说好的，我不擅长拒绝人，我对马嘶说，我家里养了一只猫，你要不去看看他吧。

等我从事情那边回来，天好像已经亮了，马嘶给我打了个电话，和我说猫跑了，我有点失望，我对他说，是这样吗，要不我回去买点东西放到冰箱里吧。马嘶说他把衣服留下了，本来想给你看的吧，他说出这些话的时候声音有点低，马嘶知道我所有的交往对象，但阿周那这样的还是头一个。他一开始极力阻止我，现在极力怂恿我，他对我说那是般度的儿子，我说我知道，我也算是，他表情夸张的看着我，然后和我说有没有想刺青的愿望，我说暂时没有。

我是在河里醒过来的，很早以前，接着被人收养了，收养我的人不想让我称呼他们为父母，我尊重他们的意思，他们叫我迦尔纳，说我身上的铭牌这么写着，他们还给我很早打了耳洞。这些都是我的亲生母亲给我的，后来我上学，打工，得到了一笔巨额钱款，我去寻找捐助我的人，去到了那个大房子里，他们没有嫌弃我的衣服，放我进去了，却还是要求我做一番打扮，才能去见夫人。我听说过，这里是王的后裔，我觉得要求很正确，他们带我去一个房间，我穿上了很奇怪但很合身的衣服，去见到了夫人。

我们并没有聊很多，夫人是一位优雅的女人，她看到我耳朵上的黄金耳环，和我说没有认错人。她是我的母亲，我并无太大惊讶，我长到如今，身世也变成了最不重要的部分，我对他说，我已经在难敌手下做事，也不需要援助什么，我想归还那笔钱款，夫人拒绝了，她说她尊重我的意思，但只要我回去，我还是他的儿子。

这些话都被阿周那听到了，在我离开的时候，夫人送了我很多衣物和宝物，我不想要，阿周那站在那个房间门口看着我，他很小，脸上的表情像是哭过一场。他穿着衬衫和短裤，有些软的头发打理的很好，胸口的蝴蝶结也很配这件衣服，他穿着白色稍长的袜子，没有过膝盖，他的肤色很深，眼睛很亮，我和他完全不像。阿周那面色不善，脸也崩的很紧，我想逗他开心，蹲下来和他打招呼，他也这样瞪着我，我们差太多岁了，他看了我的衣服，又看了我的脸，他说我不想再照顾人了，他就跑开了。

我们之前只相遇了短短一次，我去到了房子里，夫人隔阵子会打电话过来，她说自己的儿子去了东京，希望他能打理好自己，我对夫人说，我们还没有相见，不需要这么急躁，但夫人还是希望我可以回去，她说了很多话，我本该为之动容，但从一开始我们就离得太远了。我对她说，阿周那不需要我的照顾也可以做的很好，夫人觉得很惊讶，她说你们见过面了吗，我说还没有，她明白了，她说这样就太好了。

她很放心我，也很放心阿周那，她来找我多是把阿周那当成借口。在别人的口中，阿周那像是物品一样，我觉得很奇怪。过了一会，马嘶给我打电话，说找到阿周那了，在一个地下酒吧，我开着车 去，又发现没有地方停车，我叫人来，说开着车去兜兜风吧，半个小时以后回来，我到了二楼，抽了一根烟，阿周那背对着我，他和别人在亲吻，我和他有着血缘关系，我单方面的断绝，我们也就像是小时候认识的陌生人一样了。

我和他亲了起来，马嘶在走之前朝我挥了挥拳头，我给他打了个手势，阿周那有些喝醉了，他醉了就不会说话，脑子转的很快。我们在沙发上，又在车上，在家里。阿周那很疲惫，但他还是想要这样。他的确是猫科动物，拥有黑色皮毛的很瘦的猫，对我开口的时候会长出獠牙。他最近太累了，他和我讲母亲，和我讲以前的学校，他总是把重点跳过。他很喜欢戴手套去清理卫生，我和他去他租住的公寓，他买了一堆颜料，画板上从来没有东西。我相信阿周那是会画画的，但他画不出来，画画可以释放自己，认识自己，接触情绪，马嘶在画草图的时候总是和我说，阿周那只说却不去做，他的眼睛久久盯着画板，我想他已经画完了。

阿周那的房间很整洁，布子却挂的很随意，他像是为了展示自己很整洁而创造出的假象，我碰他一下，他就倒退三步，和白色的布子一起掉下来了。我看着坐在地上的阿周那，他看起来很慌张，他对我的情绪究竟是什么呢，厌恶、愤怒、讨厌，还有敌意吧。我把什么贬义词按上去都不太会错的，但就是这样，我想我喜欢拥抱阿周那的感觉，我得到了拥有的满足感，我突然明白为什么很多人想把阿周那当成物品了。

阿周那是动物，他是脆弱的生物，他深知自己脆弱，所以要在我面前变成庞大的生物。他站在灯的前面，叫我看他的影子。他的影子很漂亮，我对他说，你的影子是白色的，很漂亮，他把绘画本合上，我想他不太会面对直白的发言。阿周那就像是被煮软的意大利面，他吃饭的时候也像是猫，难敌曾经说过，有些人吃饭看着很没有食欲，只吃一点，只摆样子，真是浪费粮食。我想看阿周那大口吃饭的样子，我喂他吃饭，把牛奶盛满一勺，他看着我像是看一个精神有问题的人，我反应过来以后，也觉得有些不太恰当，我说抱歉，我以为你很喜欢喝牛奶，阿周那把牛奶倒给了黑色的猫，阿周那把牛奶倒给了阿周那。

阿周那是在公园发现阿周那的，他没有养，他后来一直做梦，我醒着，他睡着，发出很长的声音，手也乱抓着。我看着他，窗帘拉得紧紧的，他也紧紧的攥着被子，第二天起来我们一起喝酒，抽烟，他说他也常在天台上抽烟，昨天撞到了老师。

他认识那个老师，我也遇到过，那位老师好像认识我，他也认识难敌，他本来想寻找刺激，却发现自己对阿周那产生了其他想法。我明白，喜欢阿周那的人很多，有些人喜欢他到必须给他些什么东西才罢休，他还是缠着阿周那，马嘶说不如打他一顿吧，他被打得很惨，我已经离开学校很久了，他说其实那天有人发现了，他又说阿周那吸引了他。我在那张脸上看到了悔意和愤怒，如果他要是没出现就好了，那位金发老师这么说着，我站了起来，狠狠地揍了他一拳。

我想的比阿周那少很多，或者是，我纠结的比阿周那少很多。阿周那很少露出像同龄人一样的表情，他没日没夜的疲惫着。在夜里，或者在白天，他喜欢戴手套清理自己，我从商场买了橡胶手套，我买的是白色的，又买了很普通的那种颜色，那天晚上，阿周那又带我去他的公寓，夫人把这座公寓买下来了，房东太太便回到了乡下，夫人拜托我做这件事，我做好了，可阿周那还是有点失望，他对别人没有意向的好意很珍惜，但他可能是再也见不到那位太太了。

我有些难过，我洗完澡出来，阿周那坐在楼梯口上，他像一只小动物。之前我把手套捆在他的手腕上，和他去骑车，去温泉旅店。马嘶不知道那只猫叫什么名字，他以为我终于要去做正事了，我对他说不是，还没有到那个程度，阿周那在车里显得很困，我去订了浴衣，和他住温泉旅馆，我们却没有一起泡过温泉。我想抓金鱼给他，他为我抓了很多，我还没说什么话，他就全办妥了。夫人对阿周那的放心是正常的，我想着，阿周那戴着我买来的耳朵，他看起来好很多，出来走走就会好很多，这是收养我的人告诉我的。

烟花开始了，我找机会亲吻他，我对他的吻有多少是爱，多少是为了快乐，我并没有好好计算，我吻他，我对他的快乐好像都会得到。我觉得那样的玩偶很像阿周那，我们一起淋雨了，烟花还有一天，但是下雨了，很遗憾。我想阿周那也是遗憾的，他生病了，烟火大会也暂停了，我想，我对他说没关系，你醒来以后正好是重新开放的日子，但阿周那还是在梦中念着烟花烟火，他还是想去的。

阿周那醒来了，我想这是他完全醒来了。他说他梦到我咬他，他又有些颤抖，他看到我像是看到罗刹。从这以后，他的身上开始多了很多血痕，今天磕到这边，明天踩到那边，他开始久久的看着镜子，只要我出现在镜子里，他又会不开心了。也许那个阿周那回来会好吧，我想着，也想着同种类型相互吸引。阿周那在伤害自己，虽然很少，却还是在伤害自己。他开始喜欢泡温泉，在水上漂着发呆，一切都做的非常完美的阿周那，我一直都对他这样的印象着，他失去了某种希望，也许也源自于我的印象吧。很遗憾，我对他的印象与旁人来说，并无二致，这也许就是我无法真正接近他的原因。

但当他完全醒来，我还是迫不及待的带他去见烟火，他拒绝我，却叫我咬他。我的牙齿不尖锐，我问马嘶说可以削掉牙齿吗，马嘶像看饿鬼一样看我，他问我现在的食物不够我吃吗，我说不是的，我不知道该怎么回答他。

阿周那开始享受这样的疼痛，他开始追求这样极致的完美，我觉得这是危险的，但阿周那却是美丽的。我从未否认过，他做出什么样子，都是那样有教养的样子，矜贵、像王子一样，我听过无数个人这么评价他，他是被评价驱使的人，他又快乐又累，他喜欢又疲惫。我想看到阿周那大声尖叫的样子，看到他放出声音，他的折磨，他连愤怒都是平静的，反应过来的时候，房子里已经变成了一堆纸屑。他没有画出自己满意的画作，空气里却已经染满了夏天的气味。

他用指甲抠自己的皮肤，露出裸露的后背给我，他看向我，哪怕袒露也不愿意交心，他的眼神里充满了戒备。我发觉了，阿周那喜欢我强迫他的活动，喜欢我让他的大脑放空，只要这些动作我去做了，他的思绪就会得到自由。

得知这样方法的我，却也没有那么激动和兴奋。我和他旅行回来，朝他约定下一个旅行。我变得很忙，他却开始成为了那个空闲的人。我知道了，那个老师告诉了我，他们在学校被发现了，阿周那一言不发，他申请了退学，很快得到了同意。等到第三天我回到房子，我收到了阿周那的消息，他说他回到家乡了，他的弟弟死掉了，我给他打了电话。

阿周那在风很大的地方接到了我的电话，他又把电话挂断。他在那边的早上接到我的电话，他说要听猫的声音，我把这位阿周那抱给他，阿周那很开心，他用这个理由结束了和自己哥哥的通话，他很快回来见我，我一直在等他。

我打开门，发现了买了很多零食在门口的阿周那，他很难过，眼睛里也变得很难过。他浑身都是这样的气息，我发觉，我心脏那种久违的情绪也回来了不少。我在愤怒，我和他斗殴，他把他的悲伤发泄了出来，我好像找到了一个好的方法。

但当我为此兴奋的时候，阿周那却拒绝了，他好像忘记那天夜里的事情，却还是希望我对待他残酷一点。他开始喜欢疼痛的感觉，我想那不是痴迷，是希望自己会由此清醒。阿周那比谁都渴望清醒的头脑，他靠这个存活，我尊重他。

可我的尊重总会变成冒犯，我的夸赞也会如此，我还记得我对阿周那说他很像母亲，他很气愤，他恶狠狠地看着我，我被刺激到了，我说夫人的确是一位美人，但他还是很生气，我不明白为什么，只好把类似的话塞回肚子。等过了很久，阿周那反问我说，如果有人说你长得很像父母，你会开心吗，我说会的，他说如果是母亲呢，我说也会的，他说我什么都不懂，我不再回应，有些懊恼的埋头开始吃东西。

好在阿周那并没有生气，他提出要去我购买的地下场地看看，我和他一起去了，我们一起去过四到五次。有时候我在上面唱歌、打鼓，我高中时期喜欢这样，我不太说话，但朋友很多，他们会给我很多东西，我也会给他们很多东西。我先前不明白等价交换，马嘶会由此说我不够圆滑，我不觉得这是一个问题，但阿周那太会做等价交换了，如果我给的多一点，他就会不舒服，之后想尽一切办法弥补，我觉得很没必要。

可正因为如此，阿周那是阿周那，不是阿周那猫也不是阿周那娃娃。我去他的公寓住过一段日子，我们过着吃饭睡觉看书看电影喂猫的生活，我把他的白布子都收好了，他并没有在意，我在抽屉里发现了他的玩具和他的瓶子，他把我的手套好好的放在这里了。

后来阿周那和我做，也和我去Live场喝酒，他和我一起抽烟，我觉得他长得高了一点。阿周那买来很多番茄，我们做了番茄浓汤，番茄意面，我还和他去买巧克力蛋糕，吃冰激凌。七月要来了，他又来听我唱歌，马嘶说是他说要一起来的，要有话和我说。我把那个巨型猫娃娃放在门口，我和他在屋顶上看着这个夜晚，阿周那和我说，他又有弟弟了，我说恭喜，他就低下头去，他说迦尔纳的确什么都不太懂。

是的，我什么都不太懂。我对他说，不如我们跳过去吧，在高中的时候，我和朋友在楼顶跑酷，我们都很快乐。很早以前，我也穿过唇钉，打过很多耳洞，再往前，其实也差不多。我的生活和阿周那想象的大概没什么区别，他问我，到底是为什么你变成这样了呢，我说是自然而然的结果，的确如此，我的人生是一条直线，一会儿也会被我的想法变成小路，仅此而已，随便想想。

我带阿周那去学校里，我第一次和他说我也在这里生活过，他和我比赛，先跑到屋顶去了，他出了很多的汗。我看着他，我其实离得他很近，他却到处找我，和我说好多的话。阿周那说他的胃里很烧，他又说自己还在想着明天的事情，我说明天很快就要来了，他说了很多，慢慢慢慢的也就不说了，他让我看星星，说自己生于雪山山脊，那天遇上翼宿前后两个星座，我说我知道了，那是狮子的尾巴。

在十七岁的时候，我从事了一份工作，直到现在，这样的工作断断续续的，我一直在找机会隔绝掉。我很难拒绝别人，我觉得不拒绝也不算是什么事情。我见过很多死掉的人，披着白布的，在河水里的，很早以前我会呕吐，后来也就没什么事情了，但马嘶还是很严重，他说他很羡慕我，我说你没必要羡慕我，他很快离开了这个地方，想成为我的专车司机。

我和马嘶关系很好，在学生时代就是如此。但在打电话的时候，我开始纠结，第一个应该通知谁。我把电话打给了阿周那，在很远很远的下边，我会听到这个声音，我缓慢地走下楼，听到了最后一声铃声。我把他的手机取出来，他的脸还是完好的，我为他整理过很多布子，现在却也没有一个可以派上用场的。我想了一下，把上衣脱掉，盖在了他的脸上。

夫人说，按照习俗，是火烧比较好。我说是要放在船上吗，她说是的。她的声音还是很优雅，这是她最宠爱的孩子，我觉得她很难过。在这样的异国，那些忙碌的人并没有立刻来接一个灵魂，我自作主张的去做了，我发觉，远离家乡太久，我也忘记了原本的习俗和规矩，那样的东西并没有完全影响到我，成了我记忆的部分，而不是有归属的感觉。

马嘶和我一起做了这件事，我们在房间里发现了阿周那的日记，他写了很多，但都烧掉了，他房间里有着被点燃的味道。但那些笔迹我是认识的，他和我相处这些日子，我并没有让他发生改变，却变成了催化剂。我想到如此，不由得又开始考虑我们是否会相遇，是否应该相遇。

从这以后，我辞掉了工作，真正断了联系，马嘶和我说，阿周那去找他刺青，但都没有刺，我说也很正常。马嘶朝我告别，又问我要不要养一只猫，我说我要坐渡轮去其他地方，不太方便吧。马嘶说的确是，他说了两次，他还在回忆那只黑色的猫，但那只黑色的猫自己跑了出去，被车压死了，我和马嘶都无能为力，想必阿周那也是这么想的吧。

后来我拎着行李箱去了很多地方，靠着交通工具和步行，我也看到了很多景象。我是一个人去完成这些的，路过的人不免觉得我有些孤独，我说不太会，我还带着我的朋友。我给他们展示我用手套做的布偶，被摇晃还会发出唦唦声，我做了好久才达到满意的程度，无论是成人，小孩子还是动物，他们看到这个，总会露出开心的笑容，我也是。

再后来火车停了，渡轮也到了岸边，我摘下帽子，把太阳镜放回口袋。现在是三月，也可能是四月，春天要来了，镇上举办了庆典，我想起好多年前的那些夏天，有流水的木质店铺里，那样的缝制衣服的老板。我已经记不清她的面容，但她还是模糊的对我说，问我们是什么关系，我说是朋友，我又说是恋人，我露出一些不知道如何形容的表情来，但她明白了。她对我说不知道怎么说就不用说了，让别人去猜吧。的确是这样的，我把这个谜题推给自己，又推给了好多好多人，我的谜语没有了解答，也就成为了一种热切的愿望，但最初的，我也明白，我把布偶放进口袋，加入了这场狂欢。音乐响起来了，鞋子的声音也出现了，我对所有看向我们的人笑着，我说这是我很重要的人，大家都会理解的，我这么说着，却又觉得不太重要，没那么重要了。我夸大的宣告着，跳着，我又想到阿周那，我是见过他跳舞的，他在中央，又旋转到其他地方，他身上的首饰都是声音，他的步伐却很轻飘，他一直在和我说，他现在也在那样的土和橡胶里，是他告诉我的。他笑着，朝我伸出手，我们快乐地舞、舞、舞。


End file.
